Life is Fantasy
by venom rules all
Summary: Death was not her destiny, so when offered a chance at a new life in a new world, where she can forge her own path, Iris accepted. But will her new free life be any better? Or was she better of living a life that was decided for her?
1. Chapter 1

**A strange new life.**

**Iris Amicitia**: Gladio's little sister was just a student in high school when the Crown City fell. She has harbored an innocent crush on Noctis since she was a little girl, but in her heart, Iris knows her fantasy can never become reality.

Daughter of House Amicitia and Gladiolus' younger sister by eight years. Her family's closeness with the crown brought her into contact with Noctis at a young age, and the two became fast friends. Many mistake the crown prince as aloof and unaware, but Iris knows how caring and compassionate he truly is. With the aid of her retainers Monica and Dustin, she manages to flee the chaos of the Crown City post-ambush and arrive safely in Lestallum.

Iris first met Noctis at the tender age of 5. Her big brother's stories piqued her interest in the prince—a curiosity that one day drew her to the Citadel in search of this young man. The castle grounds proved too labyrinthine for the tiny Iris, and she soon lost her way. By some fortuitous turn of fate, it was none other than Prince Noctis who came to her rescue. From that day onward, Iris has harbored a special admiration for him, though she is loath to ever reveal her true feelings. Instead, she opts to show him affection via handsewn gifts.

Iris is a 15 year old girl with short dark brown hair, and brown eyes. In concept art and in her official render, she wears a black and red short-sleeved hoodie, and a black and red tartan-pattern miniskirt. In the game, the red accents of her outfit are brown. She wears black heeled boots with red soles. She has a leather choker and a necklace with a round black pendant. She wears two belts with a chain hanging from one attached to her skirt. She has red cord wrapped around her left wrist, and a leather bracer on her other wrist.

Having known Noctis and Ignis since she was a child, Iris is a trusted friend to Noctis's royal retinue. She is a strong girl at her core who tries to remain positive even in tough situations. She is independent and headstrong.

All her life, Iris has admired her friends and wanted to help them in anyway she could. Even joining them in battle when she could... but on one unfortunate day, that determination would prove to be a fatal mistake.

Noctis and his team were going to reclaim a stolen crystal from the Niflheim Empire, and despite their protest, Iris insisted on going with them, hoping she could help restore everyone's homes. But everything fell apart when Noctis was absorbed in to the crystal, and the resulting chaos lead to Iris being caught in a blast that killed her... or at least, that's what it was supposed to do.

Iris opened her eyes and found herself in... an empty space... one she had no idea of what it could be. She was confused a worried as she looked around "Am I... dead?".

**"You did indeed die, but you were not supposed to"** Came a dark, thundering voice.

Iris looked up and what she saw almost made her eyes fall out of her skull. She saw a being that dons a metallic suit of armor similar to that of the traditional Dragoon armor, and is more humanoid in appearance. He has a dragon's tail and the wings of his armor are made of swords, 15 on each side, himself also brandishing one. He is big enough for Iris to fit upon the palm of his hand and his raw power could be felt by her very soul.

"Y-you are..." Iris began but could not find her words.

**"I am Bahamut, the Draconian I am one of the Six and the God of War. I was the one who bestowed the powers of the Oracle and given the Ring of the Lucii and the Crystal onto the chosen king"** The mighty being answered **"Everything that has happened through out this world's history has been by our design"**.

"Your design?... Wait... That means you are responsible for everything that's happened to us?!" Iris asked.

**"Indeed. It my purpose to make sure that history plays out in the way we intended it to. But you have disrupted the history by not following your own destiny"** Bahamut answered.

"My destiny? I don't understand" Iris said.

**"It was never your destiny to die here this day. You were never even meant to join Prince Noctis on his quest to reclaim the crystal at all. This was not your path"** Bahamut explained **"And I can not stand by and allow such an deviation from destiny to go unchecked".**

Iris shook her head "But that's not fair! We should be able to chose our own destiny! What gives you the right to decide it for us!?".

**"Our purpose is far beyond the understanding of your mortal mind. You can resist your destiny all you want. But it will be meaningless in our grand design"** Bahamut answered.

Iris felt utterly hopeless. For the first time in her life, she did not have anything positive to cling to "But... what kind of life is that? What point is there for me to exist if nothing I do is my own choices?".

Bahamut was silent for a moment, before he suggested something that was out of character for him **"If you no longer wish to live the life we planed out for you, I can offer you an alternative solution"**.

Iris got a glimmer of hope "What is it?".

Bahamut moved his hand and opened a portal, which seemed to lead to another world **"I have been observing this world for a long time. But it is beyond the reach of the gods. We can not influence it in anyway. Everything happened by it's own design. However I can sense that the history of this world is not set in stone, and that it can be altered by something I am not familiar with. And I can not go there myself, because the barrier between the two worlds prevents me from creating a portal powerful enough for me to travel there. It's only powerful enough for you to travel there".**

Iris looked at the other world in awe, but was still confused "So... what are you trying to tell me?".

**"I am offering you a second chance at life. If you truly can't follow the destiny we laid out for you, then you can go to this world and forge a new life that will be your very own. Just know this: As soon as you go there, you will not longer have the blessing of he gods and any trace of any magical powers you might have will be forever lost to you"** Bahamut explained.

"But I will be able to decide my own path?" Iris asked.

**"Yes, but it will be up to you keep yourself on that path and if you die in that world, I can't tell where your soul will end up. In short, you will have to do everything yourself" **Bahamut confirmed.

Iris thought about it for a long time... should she take the chance to forge her own path, even if it means leaving behind her friends or brother? Or does she submit to a pre-decided destiny where everything she does is not because of her own choices? With a heavy heart she made her choice, one that would change her life forever.

"I... accept your offer... I want to forger my own path" She said, tears running down her face as she knew there would be no going back now.

**"Very well then. All you need to do is step through the portal. But know this: Your memories will be slightly altered. You will still remember your past life and everyone you've ever me. And you will remember the reason why you went to this new world. But you will not be able to mention me or our conversation. My name shall not be known to the people of this new world" **Bahamut explained.

Iris could only nod as she went to the portal. She took a deep breath before stepping in to her new life.

* * *

When Iris opened her eyes, she found herself in a raging storm. The worst one she had ever seen. The wind was blowing so hard that trees were knocked over and boulders was sent rolling down the hills. Iris covered her face with her hand to block the powerful rain that all but whipped her in the face. She had no idea how she just ended up in such a nasty storm, but she knew she had to found shelter as soon as she could. She saw a light house nearby and figured it was her best bet and she began making her way over there.

_'What is this? This is not how I pictured my new life!'_ Iris thought in her mind as she struggled against the wind until she finally made her way over to the night house, only to gasp when she saw a massive tornado heading towards a town _'Oh no! That tornado will completely wipe out the whole own and whoever is left in there!'_.

"Hey! You OK!" Came a shout, making Iris look to see a girl, who looked only a few years older, walk towards her.

She has an understated style that consists of a simple T-shirt bearing and generic jeans. She has auburn brown hair, blue eyes, and freckles. She appears to wear eye shadow and eyeliner, although this is also quite understated. She wears a set of three colored bangles on her right wrist that appears to be silicone wristbands.

Iris struggled as she began to move towards the stranger "I need help!".

"Just hang on! I got you!" The girl said as she walked towards Iris, fighting against the strong wind "Here! Grab my hand!".

Iris reached out and took the girl's hand... only for everything to go white...

Iris gasped as she sat up, breathing hard. She looked around to see she was in a forest. But the storm from before was gone and the sun was shinning peacefully. Iris rubbed her face before standing up and walked over to some trees so she could get a good look at the area. She saw the small town from before, but no signs that there had been any tornado.

"What was that?... Did my new life really start with a nightmare? But it felt so real" Iris mumbled to herself before looking at her hand "And that girl... she felt real. What a strange way to start my new life. But hey, Life is strange".

With that, Iris walked towards the town. But little did she know, what she just experienced, wasn't a simple nightmare.

Iris explored the small town but then her stomach growled "Ah man, I need to eat something... but how? I don't have any money..." She sighs "Starting a new life will be harder than I thought".

She found a small spot and sat down to think about everything. Her memories were fussy, but she could still remember her brother and all her friends from her old home. She really wished they could have come with her to this place. At least then she wouldn't be alone. She sighed, wondering if she really thought things through before coming here.

"Excuse me, young miss" Came a rather friendly voice.

Iris looked up and saw a blonde woman look down at her "Oh, hello".

"Are you OK? You look a little lost" The woman said.

"You could say that. I just got here and I have no money to buy any food" Iris answered.

The woman looked worried at that "Are you homeless?".

Iris looked down "Yes... Yes I am".

The woman was silent for a moment before offering her a hand "Here, come on in, I will put some food in your belly".

Iris wanted to refuse, but she was far to hungry to do that, so she just accepted the hand "Thank you".

The woman smiled "I am Joyce. You?".

"Iris" Iris answered.

"Cute name for a cute girl. Now let's feed you" Joyce said as she lead Iris in to her house.

Iris smiled, at least the first person she met in this place was nice. So maybe it was not such a bad start to her new life after all. Once inside, Joyce lead Iris to the kitchen and had her sit down by the table as she went to prepare some dinner for her.

"You sure this is OK?" Iris asked.

"Don't worry, my husband is at work, so he won't bother you" Joyce answered before she noticed Iris' worried face and quickly added "Oh, don't worry, he's not a bad person. Just very paranoid. He used to be a soldier and some of it still lives on inside him".

Iris nods at that "My father was a soldier too...".

"Was?" Joyce asked until she noticed the sad look on Iris face. She understood right then and there. Iris was an orphan "Oh... I'm so sorry for what happened".

"It's Ok... just takes a while to move on" Iris said. She missed her dad and the rest of her family.

Joyce wanted to change the subject to something less depressing "I have a daughter. She is a few years older than you. She can be a handful, but she has a good heart".

"Where is she now?" Iris asked.

Joyce sighed as she put the food in front of Iris "I guess she is smocking in her room. Eat up, you need your strength".

Iris nods and began to eat. She was so hungry she almost forgot to chew. As she ate Joyce watched her, while thinking about a few things.

"Say, Iris. You are new around here, yes?" She asked.

Iris nods before she swallowed "Yes, I just moved here. But due to my lack of money I don't even have a place to stay yet".

"Have you seen the town yet?" Joyce asked, Iris just shook her head which gave Joyce an idea.

Iris finished eating and Joyce took her plate to wash it. But then a voice was heard "Mom, I'm heading out!".

"Oh, wait Chloe! There is someone I want you to meet first!" Joyce called back.

Iris looked up as a young woman walked in. She has a punk aesthetic. She wears pale bluish-gray ripped jeans with braces/suspenders, black boots, and a white vest with either a skull, heart, or snake on it. She's always seen wearing a necklace that has three bullets hanging as pendants. She sometimes wears a brown leather jacket and a dark blue beanie.

She has a tattoo sleeve on her right arm, an intricate design featuring flowers, butterflies, and a yellowed skull. Her dyed hair is mainly bright blue with teal highlights, with roots that fade out from pink to light purple. Her natural hair color, strawberry blond, is visible at the roots from new growth.

"Iris, meet my daughter, Chloe" Joyce introduced her daughter.

Iris gave a shy wave as Chloe gave her a curious look before looking at her mom "So, what's her deal?".

"Don't be rude, Chloe. She is homeless and has even less money than we do. I let her in so she could get some food. I could not just let a little girl starve in the streets" Joyce answered.

"Fair enough" Chloe said before looking back at Iris "Yo, Iris right? Nice to meet you I guess".

"Likewise" Iris answered politely. This Chloe had an interesting aura around her.

"Well, Chloe, before you head out, Iris has not seen the town yet. Mind giving her ride?" Joyce asked.

Chloe shrugged "Sure, if she's up for it".

Iris stood up and bowed "Thank you".

"Wow, no need to bow, I am not a hella princess. A simple thanks is enough" Chloe said. Iris blushed, she was still getting used to the fact she's in a new world, so the clotures might be a lot different "Well, if you want a ride, I'm heading out now".

"Coming!" Iris said as she followed Chloe outside, neither of them noticing Joyce smiling at them.

Soon enough, they sat in Chloe's beige truck as they drove towards the town in the distance. The ride was mostly silent until Chloe broke it "So... you're really not from around here, are ya?".

Iris shook her head "No, I'm not".

"So where are you from anyway? Your name almost makes you sound Italian" Chloe said.

Iris did not know what Italian was, but decided to roll with it as telling Chloe that she's from another world would just make her sound crazy "Yeah, I am Italian".

"So what made you move to this shit stain of the world?" Chloe asked, using some rather flavorful language.

"I didn't really have a choice... there was nothing left for me back home, so I moved here hoping to start a new life" Iris answered.

"And you ended up broke on the streets?" Chloe asked, but quickly realized she shouldn't have said it like that "Oh, I am hella sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that".

"No, it's OK. You're right, I don't know what I was thinking" Iris said with a sigh.

"Hey, I know the feeling. I want to move away too. Maybe after I get all my shit together I can bring you along" Chloe said.

Iris looked at her "You sure you want me with you? I mean we only just met".

Chloe shrugs "My mom likes you, and even though she has an shitty taste in men, she might be more spot on with you. And you haven't given me a reason to hate you yet and you seem pretty OK so far. Trust me, I know shitty people when I see them, and you are more of a can of air refresher".

Iris could not help but to laugh a little "You sure got an interesting way with words".

Chloe smiled at that "Well, would you look at that, someone who don't want to kick my ass for having a dirty mouth. You sure are different, Iris and I always wondered what having a little sister would be like".

"Well, I always wanted a sister myself" Iris admitted.

Chloe stopped the car and looked at Iris with a smirk "Well then, I guess we are sisters from other misters now. Put it there!".

Chloe held up her fist, Iris looked at it for a moment before bumping it with her own. Chloe did some motions that confused her, making Chloe roll her eyes.

"Remind me to teach you how to properly fist bump later. Let's go sis" Chloe said as she continued to drive.

_'Chloe is one strange lady... but I can't say I'm complaining'_ Iris thought to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, the girl Iris met wakes up and examines her surroundings while thinking 'Whoa! That was so surreal'.

This girl was Max Caulfield who was currently in a lesson, lead by the famous photographer Mark Jefferson "Alfred Hitchcock famously called film "little pieces of time" but he could be talking about photography, as he likely was"

_'Okay... I'm in class...'_ Max thinks as a pen falls to the floor_ 'Everything's cool... I'm okay...'._

"These pieces of time can frame us in our glory and our sorrow; from light to shadow; from color to chiaroscuro..." Jefferson continued, not noticing one of the girls throws a paper ball at another girl who looked really sad "Now can you give me an example of a photographer who perfectly captured the human condition in black and white? Anybody? Bueller?"

_'I didn't fall asleep, and...that sure didn't feel like a dream... Weird'_ Max thought.

"Diane Arbus" A rather cool looking girl answered.

"There you go, Victoria! Why Arbus?" Jefferson asked.

"Because of her images of hopeless faces. You feel, like, totally haunted by the eyes of those sad mothers and children" The girl named Victoria answered.

"She saw humanity as tortured, right? And frankly, it's bullshit. Shh, keep that to yourself. Seriously though, I could frame any one of you in a dark corner, and capture you in a moment of desperation. And any one of you could do that to me. Isn't that too easy? Too obvious? What if Arbus chose to capture people at the height of their beauty or innocence? She had a brilliant eye, so she could have taken another approach" Jefferson explained.

"I have to admit, I'm not a big fan of her work. I prefer...Robert Frank" Victoria admited.

"Me too, Victoria. He captured the essence of post-war, beat America. And there was honesty about the economic conditions of the era, but a beauty in the struggle. You don't have beauty without a beat. Which explains why Frank was Kerouac's photographic muse and both were great chroniclers of the 1950s. Well... We've all seen that iconic shot of Kerouac on the balcony—and if you haven't, shame, shame—capturing the romantic urban solitude of the 20th-century poet. You dig? Now, contrast Frank's stark Americana with Salvador Dali's surrealist photographs. Like Cocteau, he was a true renaissance man, and his famous self-portraits are famous early examples of that truly awful word you pesky kids love so much, the "selfie". And it's a great tradition, and I wholeheartedly fight for your right to self-expression. Or selfie-expression. Heh, sorry, I know. So if anybody wants to question the portrait as modern narcissism, they could go back hundreds of years to blame society. Speaking of questions, I bet you thought I'd talk all the way until the bell rang. It's your turn to lecture us. Now, based on the chapters I have no doubt you all memorized, who can tell me the name of the actual process that led to the birth of the self-portrait? Anybody? ... This does not bode well. Just jump right in with an answer. This was in the chapters you read. You did read the chapters, right? Your silence is deafening. If this were a photo, I'd call it a still life" Jefferson explained.

Max looks at her entry photo while thinking _'Look at this crap! How can I show this to Mr. Jefferson? I can hear the class laughing at me now'_.

But then she had the bright idea to take a selfie with her camera. Catching Jefferson's attention "Shh, I believe Max has taken what you kids call a "selfie"... A dumb word for a wonderful photographic tradition. And Max...has a gift. Of course, as you all know, the photo portrait has been popular since the early 1800's. Your generation was not the first to use images for selfie-expression. Sorry. I couldn't resist. The point remains that the portraiture has always been a vital aspect of art, and photography, for as long as it's been around. Now Max, since you've captured our interest and clearly want to join the conversation, can you please tell us the name of the process that gave birth to the first self-portraits?".

Max found herself in a awkward spot but did her best to answer "You're asking me? Let me think... Um..."

Jefferson interrupted her angrily "You either know this or not, Max. Is there anybody here who knows their stuff?".

"Louis Daguerre was a French painter who created "daguerreotypes", a process that gave portraits a sharp reflective style, like a mirror" Victoria answered before she turned to Max "Now you're totally stuck in the Retro Zone. Sad face".

"Very good, Victoria. The Daguerreian Process brought out fine detail in people's faces, making them extremely popular from the 1800's onward. The first American daguerreotype self-portrait was done by Robert Cornelius. You can find out all about him...in your textbook. Or even...online" Jefferson said before the bell rings "And, guys, don't forget the deadline to submit a photo in the Everyday Heroes contest. I'll fly out with the winner to San Francisco where you'll be feted by the art world. It's great exposure and it can kickstart a career in photography. So Stella and Alyssa, get it together. Taylor, don't hide, I'm still waiting for your entry too. And, yes, Max, I see you pretending not to see me".

Victoria walks over to Jefferson making Max think "Victoria doesn't waste a second kissing ass...".

Max was about to leave until she noticed her friend, Kate, looking down. She was the one who got hit by the paper ball and Max decided to walk up to her.

"Hi, Kate" She greeted.

Kate looked up with the most forced smile Max had ever seen "Oh, hi, Max".

"You seem quiet today" Max said with some concern.

"Just thinking too much..." Kate said, her false smile dropping fast.

"I hear that. Want to go grab a cup o' tea and bitch about life?" Max offered.

"Thanks, but not today. I have to go over homework" Kate said.

Max could only nod "No worries. Let's hang later".

Kate smiled a little "Sure".

Max headed towards Jefferson and Victoria as they talked.

"Yes, Victoria, you still have to do your homework this week, even if you're submitting your photo for the competition. Everybody in class is turning a photo, so you see the dilemma" Jefferson said.

"I know, Mr. Jefferson. I just worked so hard on this shot, and I'm sure you know what it's like to be consumed by your work. I just really think "Everyday Heroes" is an important cultural event and I want to represent Blackwell Academy" Victoria said.

"You have just by participating, by putting yourself out there in the world. Well, no matter who wins, this is just a bump on a bigger road. I don't want anybody to feel excluded from this process. But I also want everybody to know that this photographic world is not for everybody. I had my moment in the camera eye and everybody should have that chance, right?" Jefferson asked.

"Oh, totally. I only want to share whatever gifts I have with the world..." Victoria answered.

Max only rolled her eyes as she approached them "Excuse me, Mr. Jefferson, can I talk to you for moment?".

Victoria glared at her "Yes, excuse you".

"No, Victoria, excuse us. I'd never let one of photography's future stars avoid handing in her picture" Jefferson said.

"I didn't have any time... Way too much homework" Max said, not wanting to admit that her photo was simply to bad for her to hand it in.

"Max, you're a better photographer than a liar... Now I know it's a drag to hear some old dude lecture you...but life won't wait for you to play catch-up. You're young, the world is yours, blah, blah, blah, right? But you do have a gift, you have the fever to take images, to frame the world only the way you envision it. Now, all you need is the courage to share your gift with others. That's what separates the artist from the amateur" Jefferson said.

Max could only sigh as she leaves the art class. Out in the corridor she looks around at the others while being deep in her own thoughts _'Welcome to the real world... I need a serious timeout in the bathroom. Splash water on my face and make sure I don't look like a total loser'_.

Max began to move through the corridor while hearing some conversations going on around her... one of two girls named Courtney and Taylor who just so happened to be talking about her.

"Why would anybody want to carry around a dorky instamatic?" Courtney asked.

"Because Max wants everybody to see how hip she is" Taylor answered.

Courtney shook her head "As if. She plays it so shy".

"She's so fucking shy she take selfies with a giant camera" Taylor pointed out.

Max puts on her headphones and turns on some music to drown out the sound. Max walks along the corridor but she could not shake the memories of her nightmare out of her head. It felt so real and who was that little girl she saw? When they grabbed each other's hands, Max felt like she truly did touch someone.

This was getting way to strange for her taste.

* * *

But while all that was going on, Iris and Chloe arrived near something that looked like a school. Chloe stopped at looked at her "Alright Iris, I need to take care of something real quick. Wait here until I get back, and don't talk to anyone. Got it?".

"Why can't I talk to anyone?" Iris asked.

Chloe shook her head "Trust me, there are some people here you do not want to meet. Just do what I say, alright?".

"Fine, I will not talk to anyone" Iris said, sounding a little annoyed.

"Good, I'll be back soon" Chloe said as she got out of the truck and headed towards the school.

Iris wondered what kind of people would be here. And why Chloe did not want her to talk to any of them... little did she know, that she would soon find out.

**.**

**Well this is the first chapter of my Life is Strange X Final Fantasy XV story. I've been thinking of writing this story for a while now, but I had another idea for Life Is Strange that clashed with this one. In the end, this one won out and I decided to do it. There aren't a lot of Life is Strange and Final Fantasy crossovers out there, which is surprising given both are made by ****Square Enix.**

**I know having Bahamut himself send Iris to the Life is Strange world might sound a bit much, but it was really the only way for me to come up with a good way of how Iris would end up in another world and also have that she went there out of her own free will and not just being sent there out of the blue where she ends up becoming a fish out of water and has some basic idea of what's going on****.**

**And in case it was not clear already: This is before the time skip, so Iris is still 15 in this**

**This will be a tricky story to write, given Life is Strange is a game where the player decides how events plays out so it will be an interesting challenge.**

**.**

**Well tell me what you think of this first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Strangeness begins.**

Max enters the bathroom and takes off her earphones while thinking _'Empty. Good. Nobody can see my meltdown. Except for me'_ She sighs as she goes to wash her face using one of the sinks, then takes out her polaroid photo _'Just relax. Stop torturing yourself. You have a gift'_ She thinks before shaking her head "Fuck it".

She tears apart her photo and drops it on the floor. But then a blue butterfly flies in and lands on a bucket, behind a stall. Max follows after it confused.

_'When a door closes, a window opens... Or, something like that. Okay girl, you don't get a photo op like this everyday...'_ Max thinks as she approaches the butterfly and takes a photo of it. The butterfly takes off and lands on a sink.

But then a young man named Nathan enters the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Max hears the sound and turns around as she hears him breathing heavily while talking to himself "It's cool, Nathan... Don't stress... You're okay, bro. Just count to three... Don't be scared... You own this school... If I wanted, I could blow it up... You're the boss..." Someone else enters, Max could not tell who it was from where she was standing, but it was Chloe "So what do you want?".

Chloe began checking the stalls to make sure no one was there, but she did not check the corner where Max stood "I hope you checked the perimeter, as my step-ass would say. Now, let's talk bidness".

"I got nothing for you" Nathan said.

"Wrong. You got hella cash" Chloe pointed out.

"That's my family, not me" Nathan denies.

"Oh, boohoo, poor little rich kid. I know you been pumpin' drugs 'n' shit to kids around here... I bet your respectable family would help me out if I went to them. Man, I can see the headlines now" Chloe mocked.

"Leave them out of this, bitch" Nathan warned.

"I can tell everybody Nathan Prescott is a punk ass who begs like a little girl and talks to himself-" Chloe is cut of when Nathan takes out his gun and points it at her.

She backs up into the wall and Nathan stands in front of her, one arm against the wall and the other pointing the gun at her stomach "You don't know who the fuck I am or who you're messing around with!".

"Where'd you get that? What are you doing? Come on, put that thing down!" Chloe said in fear.

"Don't EVER tell me what to do. I'm so SICK of people trying to control me!" Nathan shouted in her face while pressing his gun against Chloe's stomach.

"You are going to get in hella more trouble for this than drugs" Chloe said, while starting to panic.

"Nobody would ever even miss your "punk ass" would they?" Nathan asked, on the verge of going insane.

"My sister is waiting outside! Get that gun away from me, psycho!" Chloe pushes Nathan away from her, but that proved to be a fatal move as he panicked and pulls the trigger, shooting Chloe in the stomach.

Max comes out from behind the stall "NO!".

Max stretches out her right hand. The gun and Chloe fall on the ground in slow motion and everything becomes blurry. Moments later, the whole sequence is reversed and Max finds herself in the art class again.

Max looks around nervously while thinking 'Whoa! What the fuck...? How, how can that be? I was in the bathroom... He shot that poor girl... I held up my hand...and then I was back here' She heard Jefferson give the same lecture he had given earlier 'I already heard this lecture...' Taylor throws a paper ball at Kate 'Now Kate is being hassled again... And if Victoria's phone rings... This is real' Victoria's phone vibrates. Max knocks her camera off the desk and breaks it 'Shit! Man, I cannot believe this... Okay, if I'm crazy, I might as well go all the way... Can I actually reverse time?'.

Max holds out her right hand and somehow rewinds time. The camera gets repaired and returns to its original place.

Max looks at her hand in shock 'I did it... I actually did it! I'm a human time machine...'.

As Jefferson continued his lecture that Max already knew, she was thinking if she could use her new found power to save that girl before Nathan can shoot her.

* * *

At the same time all those events played out, Iris was still waiting for Chloe to come back. She was getting bored very quickly. Chloe sure was taking her sweet time, even though she said it would be quick.

"Come on! Where is she?" Iris asked out loud before she sighed as she closed her eyes... but then she could feel that something happened. She opened her eyes and saw... Chloe _'Where did she come from?'_.

"Alright Iris, I need to take care of something real quick. Wait here until I get back, and don't talk to anyone. Got it?" Chloe asked.

"Wh-what? Uhh, yeah I already got it" Iris said, very confused since Chloe had already told her this before.

"Good, I'll be back soon" Chloe said as she got out of the truck and headed towards the school.

Iris blinked several times _'Wh-what just happened? Did she come back to remind me? No, she was talking like this was the first time she told me. And it played out exactly like before. So what just happened?'_.

Iris was beyond confused, but after seeing that, there was no way she could just sit and wait anymore. After a few moments of thinking, she got out of the truck and walked towards the school herself. She reached the front of the school. There are several trees, benches, noticeboards and recycle bins. Exhibition panels with photos are scattered around. In the middle there is a statue of someone. Iris walked over to read it.

"The future needs excellence" Iris read out loud "Pretty inspiring".

She continued on to explore the school grounds. The Photos looked pretty interesting, so she spent some time to admire them. But as she continued on, it felt like everything in front of her was shaking and... going backwards? When it stopped Iris rubbed her head. She was getting more confused by the moment. Just what's wrong with this place? Is this some kind of magic? Or something else? She did not have her own magic powers anymore and so far she had seen nothing that suggests this world has any either.

"Are you alright, little one?" Iris looked and saw a middle aged man who looked like a janitor.

"Y-yeah, I think so. Just felt like time was out of line for a moment" Iris answered, but then she had to ask "This might sound strange, but did you ever notice time going backwards?".

"Time can feel like that for some that can't use their time to move forward" The man answered in a cryptic manner.

"So, I take that as a no then?" Iris asked.

"Samuel's time is spent on cleaning, painting and admiring nature" The man said, referring to himself in third person.

"Your name is Samuel? Alright Samuel, could you tell me what it could be then?" Iris asked.

"Samuel has never felt time go backwards before. But it's not impossible that you see some of nature's hidden powers" Samuel answered.

"What kind of hidden powers?" Iris asked.

"No one knows. The spirits of the world do not want to be seen. But if you do see them, you must be very special" Samuel answered.

Iris could not help but to feel that it was something to what this guy was saying. After all, spirits are a rather regular thing back in her old home. But it's rather clear that this world does not have any... or at the very leas, no one but Samuel seems to believe in them. Still Samuel had given Iris something worth thinking about.

"Thank you for your time, Samuel. I needed to hear that" Iris said with a smile.

Samuel smiled back "Always good to meet another person who believes in the spirits. But now, Samuel needs to clean".

Iris waves as Samuel leaves. But now she felt she needed to explore some more. But then she heard something that sounded like an alarm. Iris looked around as if expecting an attack... but she saw nothing... But she did see students walk out of the school, but no one was pancaking and just went to do their own businesses.

_'Maybe it was just a test? To see if they could follow protocol'_ Iris guessed, unaware of the truth.

* * *

Back inside, Max exits the bathroom. She was the one who started the fire alarm in order to save Chloe before she was shot.

As she walks out She is spotted by the security guard, David "Hey, do you hear that fire alarm? That means you should be outside".

"I had to use the bathroom..." Max said.

David glared "Girls always use that excuse".

"Excuse for what?" Max asked.

"For whatever you're up to. Your face is covered in guilt" David said as he towards over her.

"The alarm tripped me out" Max said defensively.

"Then trip on out of here, missy. Or are you hiding something? Huh?" David demanded.

Luckily the school Principal Wells stepped in "Thank you Mr. Madsen, the situation is under control. There's no emergency here. Leave Miss Caulfield alone and please turn off that alarm, since that's your job" David snarls and walks away walks away, Max tries to leave but Wells stops her "Hold on, Max. Come back here. You look a little stressed out. Are you okay?".

"I'm...I'm just a little worried about my...future" Max tried to lie, but it was clear Wells was not buying it.

"You're sweating pinballs. Is that all you're thinking about? You can always be upfront with me, Max. Or have you done something wrong... Is that it? Well, Max? Talk to me" Wells said calmly.

Max thinks for a moment and decides to come clean "I just saw Nathan Prescott waving a gun around...in the girls' room".

"Nathan Prescott. You sure?" Wells asked.

"Yes. He was in the bathroom talking to himself with a gun. I saw everything! He was babbling like crazy-" Max began but was interrupted.

"Okay, slow down, slow down. So now you saw this... Without him seeing you?" Wells asked.

"I was hiding behind a stall. I have the right to be there. It's the girls' room-" Max began as she grew more frustrated, but once again she was interrupted.

"I know, I know. I just want to be completely clear what happened. Mr. Prescott happens to be from the town's most distinguished family. And one of Blackwell's most honored students. So it's hard for me to see him brandishing a weapon in the girls' bathroom. So what happened next?" Wells asked.

"Then...then he left. I ran out here wondering what to do. Are you going to bust him?" Max asked.

"This is a serious charge. I'll look into the matter personally. Thank you for bringing it to my attention" Wells answered.

Max was not happy with that "That's it? After what I told you-".

"We'll continue this discussion, later, in my office. Please go outside with the rest of your class now, Miss Caulfield" Wells ordered.

_'Of course this academic drone won't do anything since the Prescott family owns Blackwell now. Should I rewind and change my story?'_ Max wondered but shook her head, lying would not make it any better so she decided to just hope something would happen.

* * *

Back outside, Iris could now see students wherever she went... she was starting to wonder if she should just have continued to wait for Chloe. She felt so out of place, walking around school grounds without being a student herself. Not to mention everyone was older than her. She really did not want to stick out to so many strangers, and she remembered Chloe's warning that not all of them were to friendly.

**_"Would Nathan Prescott please come to the front office? Thank you"_** Came a voice over a speaker.

_'Guess that Nathan guy must be in trouble'_ Iris thought to herself before she bumped in to someone, the sudden bump made her fall on her butt.

"Hey! Watch it!" Came a cold voice. Iris looked up and saw 3 girls. It was Victoria and her two "Friends/minions" Taylor and Courtney.

"S-sorry, I was distracted" Iris apologized. She hoped they would help her up, but non of the three girls made any moves to help her.

"I say, otherwise you would need to be blind not to notice me" Victoria said in a tone that made it clear she was trying to be mean.

Courtney looked Iris from tip to toe before she spoke "I haven't seen her here before".

"Nor have I and she doesn't even seem old enough to be here" Taylor agreed.

"Yeah, I think you're right. Who are you anyway?" Victoria asked.

"Iris Amicitia" Iris answered.

"What kind of name is that?" Victoria asked rudely.

Iris remembered what Chloe said her name sounded like and decided to stick with it "I am Italian".

"Oooooh, so you're a foreigner. Well that explains a lot. Is that type of clothes normal in Italy?" Victoria asked, but her tone made it clear it was not just an innocent question.

Iris looked over herself "What's wrong with how I dress?".

"Oh no, nothing wrong at all. I'm sure you will land a job at a strip club in no time" Victoria said with a smirk.

Iris was really offended by that as she finally got up and glared at Victoria "Watch it! I may not look it, but I can kick your ass in my sleep!".

"Wow, she got some fire. Almost makes me like her. Almost" Taylor said.

"Almost? I like her already" Victoria said before she smirks down at Iris "I admit, you have guts. But guts can get you in to trouble here, so I suggest you watch that little tongue and maybe your life will not become hell. And since you are new around here, it makes sense you don't know who you are talking too. I am Victoria Chase, and these are Taylor and Courtney. We are from the Vortex Club, one of the oldest and most durable social groups at Blackwell Academy. No loser or wimps could ever hope to make it in. We own things around here, so you would be smart to no give us a reason to not like you".

Iris wanted to punch this snob in the face so badly. But she was taught to never take threats lightly so she restrained herself "Fine, I'll stay out of your way".

"Now that's a good little girl. I would give you some sweets if I had any, but I don't. See you around girly, or not" Victoria said before she turned around and walked away.

Taylor took something out of her pocket and gave it to Iris "It's not sweets, but gums are the next best thing. Bye bye".

Courtney lingered for a moment before she smiled a little "You are cute. See ya".

Iris blinked as they walked away "What a strange bunch".

Iris was starting to understand why Chloe did not want her to talk to anyone here... oh no! Chloe might be back at the truck by now! Iris was in so much trouble now! Iris was about to head back to the truck but stopped when a drone almost hit her in the face. It flew away but Iris decided to follow it... and forgetting that she needed to get back to Chloe.

* * *

Later that day, Max was going to meet up with one of her only friends in this school. His name was Warren, and he was among the only decent guys around. She arrived at the parking slot and saw Warren waiting by a car so she walked up to him.

"What up, Max? How are you?" Warren tries to hug Max, but she pulls out the flash drive and hands it to him instead.

"Here's your flash. Thanks" Max said.

"No problem. Check out my new wheels..." Warren said as he gestures to the car behind him.

"Cool. Very old school" Max commented.

"1978, to be exact. Now we can go to the drive-in. There's one in Newberg, just sixty miles away" Warren said with pride.

"You're in the wrong time, Warren. But then, so am I..." Max said.

Warren noticed Max seemed a little out of it "You okay?".

"It's been one strange fucking day" Max answered.

"I bet. I heard Victoria got a faceful of paint... I'd pay money to see a photo of that..." Warren said.

"Really? I wish I would have known..." Max said.

"You probably could have raised a Kickstarter fund just for that one image of her covered in paint" Warren said with a little smirk.

"Had I known that... Anyway, Victoria took down my photo. So that drama ended well" Max said.

"By the way, I saw Daniel's sketch of you online... Not bad, but I could do a much better job" Warren said.

"You can draw? I thought you were Blinded By Science, not art" Max commented.

"Art IS Science. Music is math, et cetera, et cetera. I'd put Stephen Hawking against Picasso any day" Warren said with passion.

"Hardcore. So you must use a computer to draw" Max said.

Warren smirks "Of course. I'd love to tweak one of your selfies with some cool graphics...".

Max smiles" That might not suck. I'll let you know".

"So did you get a chance to check out the movie booty on my flash drive?" Warren asked.

"Yeah, thanks. You had some cool shit on there, from Akira to Twilight Zone. Which seems apropos today..." Max said.

"I consider myself a pop...cultural pirate connoisseur" Warren said.

"That does sound better than thief" Max commented.

"Haha. Make sure you watch Cannibal Holocaust" Warren said with a quick laugh.

"Seen it. I was more disturbed by all those emo-vampire movies in there" Max said.

"Can't a sensitive high school boy love sensitive vampires too?" Warren asked.

"So you're sensitive..." Max said

Warren flinched "Ouch... That sounds awful the way you say it".

"No, I was impressed you had Faster, Pussycat. Kill! Kill!" Max said.

"Russ Meyer was a genius of black and white. Plus, babes with breasts" Warren commented.

"Who would beat your sensitive ass down" Max pointed out.

"If I was lucky... Speaking of hip and fast, we should cruise out in my car to an actual movie this week... But you seem distracted" Warren commented.

"I need to talk to somebody...just to get it out of my system..." Max said

"Dr. Warren Graham is in da house. I won't even prescribe you any meds... Tell me everything" Warren said as he moved to the side so max could stand next to him.

"For reals, Warren, this is between you and me, not social media" Max warned.

"Don't insult me. Max, go on" Warren said softly.

"I had this incredibly bizarro experience in Mr. Jefferson's class today... I mean, life-changing. Have you ever had a dream so real it was like a movie?" Max asked.

But then Nathan approaches them angrily "Max Caulfield, right? You're one of the Jefferson's photo groupies..".

"I'm one of his students" Max answered.

Nathan shoves Warren away "Whatthefuckever. I know you like to take pictures, especially when you're hiding out in the bathrooms. You best tell me what you told the Principal. Now. Answer me, bitch!".

"I told him the truth. A student had a gun" Max answered, doing her best to not let Nathan scare her.

"No, you told him I had a gun. That's why he dragged me into his office" Nathan growled out.

"And did what? Gave you a stern lecture?" Max asked.

"Nobody...nobody lectures me. Everyone tries though... They try..." Nathan said, growing more unstable by the second.

"You should talk to somebody, Nathan..." Max said.

Nathan clenches his fists "Do not analyze me! I pay people for that. Worry about yourself, Max Caulfield".

"Take a step back, Nathan Prescott" Max warned.

Nathan smirked "Oh, man, you're telling me what to do?".

Warren finally stepped in "Get away from her, dude".

But Nathan headbutts him and he falls down and holds his head in pain.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Max shoves Nathan, but he turns around and holds her by the neck.

"Nobody tells me what to do. Not my parents, not the Principal, or that whore in the bathroom!" Nathan snapped.

"Stop that! Right now!" Max scrapes Nathan's cheek with her fingernails and he pushes her to the ground.

"HEY!" Max looked up and saw the girl from her nightmare rush over and push Nathan away "Leave them alone!".

"Mind your own business, bitch!" Nathan snapped as he went to hit her.

But Iris just ducked under the punch. She glared and got in to her fighting stance, she had been in a bad mood for a while now, so this could be a good chance to blow of some steam. But she was distracted when Chloe's beige truck pulled up.

"Max? Iris!? What the fuck!?" Chloe shouted.

"Chl-" Before Iris could finish, she was punched in the face by Nathan.

"IRIS!" Chloe screamed, as she was ready to jump out.

Iris touched her now bleeding lip as Nathan glared at Chloe "No way. You again!".

Warren jumps at Nathan and knocks him to the ground "Go, go! I got this!".

Nathan get Warren of him and starts punching Warren in the face. Chloe opens the car door next to Max.

"Get in, Max! You too Iris!" Chloe ordered.

But Iris did not get in, instead she dragged Nathan of Warren "I said leave them alone!".

"IRIS! DON'T BE STUPID!" Chloe screamed in panic.

Nathan was about to hit Iris again, but this time she was ready and quickly punched him in the forehead. He stumbled back in pain, but Iris looked at her hand as a bruise began to form. She had forgotten that she could not use magic to enhance her strikes anymore.

"You are dead bitch!" Nathan shouted as he bull rushed her.

Iris moved aside before delivering a fast kick to Nathan's gut, knocking the wind out of him. But she was not done yet. She grabbed him before delivering two punches to his face, the second one making him fall to the ground. Nathan groans in pain as Iris was catching her breath, but soon she felt someone grab her.

"You idiot! Get your ass inside the truck now!" Chloe growled as she literately threw Iris in to the truck, before getting in herself and speeds away.

* * *

Later, they were driving down the highway. Iris was sitting silent between Max and Chloe, as she could tell that Chloe was pissed at her for the stunt she pulled earlier. Iris knew she was in trouble.

"Man, Nathan Prescott is messed up. And dangerous... This day never ends..." Max said in a tired tone.

"Oh, and thanks, Chloe! After five years you're still Max Caulfield" Chloe commented. Max looks down and shifts uncomfortably in her seat "Don't give me the guilty face. At least pretend you're glad to see me".

"I am seriously glad to see you. Oh, and thanks, Chloe. It makes perfect sense I'd see you today" Max said.

"Yes, it's been that kind of day. So what did that freak want with you?" Chloe asked.

"Hopefully nothing after today. So, how do you know Nathan?" Max asked.

"He's just another Arcadia asshole... Your friend really took a beat down for you" Chloe reminded.

"Warren? Yeah, I owe him big time" Max said before looking at Iris "And I owe you too".

Iris gave a weak smile "Anytime...".

"That was really stupid, Iris. You could have been hurt... shit! You were hurt!" Chloe said, clear anger "What part of staying put did you not understand?".

"But Chloe I-" Iris began, but Chloe did not let her finish.

"Don't 'But Chloe' me, little sister! I told you to wait for me, but when I got back, I found that you had wandered of. Then I spend a lot of time looking for you and when I finally find you, Nathan Asshole was beating on you! You had me worried sick, Iris!" Chloe snapped.

Iris looked down, unable to say anything. Max wondered if she should say something or not. She decided to go for it "Come on, Chloe. Don't be so hard on her. She kicked Natha's ass after all".

Chloe sighed at that "I know... and that was pretty badass".

Iris gave Max a thankful smile, and Max just smiled back.

"Well Max. You're not the only one in debt, and you're already causing trouble" Chloe said.

"I thought it would be quiet here. Feels so weird to be back" Max said.

"So I guess Seattle sucked hard?" Chloe asked.

"I guess. It was cool, but...I felt kinda lonely, out of my league" Max said.

"I would think you'd fit right in with the art school hipsters" Chloe commented.

"Right. You look like the cover of Hipster Girl dot com" Max shot back.

Chloe smiled a little "At least you're still a smartass".

Max smiled back "That's why I'm here".

"Please, girl. You came back for Blackwell Academy" Chloe pointed out.

"Of course. It's one of the best photography programs in the country...and my favorite teacher, Mark Jefferson" Max said.

"So you came back to Arcadia for a teacher... not your best friend" Chloe said, sounding a little hurt.

Iris felt a little awkward about listening to all this. It was clear that Chloe and Max used to be really close, before Max had moved away

"Don't you think I'm happy to see you?" Max asked.

"No. You were happy to wait five years without a call, or even a text" Cloe said, her tone making it clear she was not happy about that.

"I'm sorry. I know things were tough on you when I left" Max apologized.

"How do you know? You weren't even here" Chloe said, sounding a little mad.

"I didn't order my parents to move specifically to fuck you over, Chloe" Max argued.

"You've been at Blackwell for almost a month without letting me know. 'Nuff said" Chloe shot back.

"I just wanted to settle in first and not be such a shy cliche geek. I totally would have contacted you" Max said

Chloe didn't want to hear anymore "I bet you don't use these sad excuses on Mr. Jefferson... Don't use them on me, Max".

Max falls back on the seat behind her, it was clear that a simple sorry was not going to cut it and Chloe needed time to cool of. She watched Chloe for a while, then bends down to retrieve her camera, which was smashed during the confrontation in the parking lot.

"Broken. Oh man, are you cereal?" Max asked in annoyance.

"Wow, haven't heard that one in a while..." Chloe commented.

"Not everything changes. Except my camera has officially taken a shit" Max said with a tired sigh.

"My step-douche has a boatload of tools. Maybe you can fix it at my place..." Chloe offered.

"I need very specific, tiny tools" Max pointed out.

"Nerd alert! My stepdad has a fully-stocked garage. And he actually is a tiny tool. Welcome home, Max" Chloe said, finally calming down enough for a more friendly smile. Max smiled back, happy to see her old BFF again.

"So, can I talk again now?" Iris asked.

Chloe chuckled "Sorry, sis. Didn't mean for you to get caught in the crossfire like that. Well, Max, meet my baby sister, Iris".

"Hey! I am no baby!" Iris said with a cute pout which did little to support her words.

"I... didn't know you had a sister, Chloe" Max said.

Chloe shakes her head with a smile "Well, we aren't really related. In fact we've only just met. But somehow she had a charm to her that made it impossible not to like her. So we became sisters".

"I see, well it's good to meet you Iris" Max said.

"Likewise, Max" Iris said as she rubbed her hand a little, then she touched her lip a hissed a little.

"Yeah, we will need to have a look at those. That was a nasty punch you took. Try not to scare me like that again, OK?" Chloe said as she gave Iris' hand a gentle rub.

"I will try... sis" Iris said.

Chloe smiled as they continued down the road. Iris and Max shared a look, both knew they had seen each other before, but they did not dare to talk about it just yet.

Iris had a feeling she and Max might be connected in someway. She only wonders how.

**.**

**And that was the second chapter. For those who might wonder: Yes, Iris is not really effected by Max's time manipulation. You will learn more as the story goes on.**

**.**

**Please Tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**We have met before.**

Iris, Max and Chloe drive up to Chloe's house and park in the driveway. They get out of the car and Chloe begins unlocking the door with her keys.

"Come on in, don't be shy" She said.

Max looked around "The house still looks...nice".

"Home, shit home" Chloe enters the house and the other two girls follows her.

They enter Chloe's room. This is the first time Iris has been inside it, so she was a little interestid in how Chloe likes to live... safe to say she had one creepy style, to put it mideley. First of all it was a complete mess, like it had not been cleand in forever. The walls were also covered in posters, many looked to be of somekind of music groups and some posters... were pictures of women who were not making much effort in covering their stuff. Iris could not shake the feeling that Chloe might not be crazy about guys.

"My room looks a bit different than the last time you saw it" Chloe said as she sits on her bed.

'No shit. I can't imagine anyone having this as their old style' Iris thought in her head, but did not voice her thoughts.

"It's cool. At least we can chill out" Max said.

"This isn't exactly my "chill-out zone"... My step-führer makes sure of that. Come in and close the door. Put on some music while I medicate" Chloe said as she begins smoking.

Iris gave her an dissaproving look "Really? You smoke inside? At least do it out the window".

"Screw you" Chloe said nonchalantly. Iris was about to retort, but the pain in her lip made her hiss a little, something Chloe took notice of "Shit I almost forgot. Wait here, I will get something to patch you up with".

Chloe got up and left the room. Once she closed the door, Iris looked at Max "Alright, Max. I don't like beating around the bush. We've met before, haven't we?".

Max rubbs her neck a little "Maybe. I just can't put my finger on it".

"Storm, tornado, lighthouse. Does that ring a bell?" Iris asked, though it was clear she knew full well that Max knew it was true.

"You hit the target dead on... so we saw each other in the same nightmare then. Crazy huh?" Max asked.

"Yeah... crazy" Iris said before she took a step closer, she glanced at the door to make sure Chloe was not there before she whispered to Max "You wouldn't happen to know anything about time going backwards?".

Max got wide eyes. How did Iris know that?! But before she could get a word out, Chloe came back in.

"Alright, got what we need now sit-" She stopped when she noticed the situation "Umm... am I iterrupting something intiment?".

Iris was confused until she looked back and saw she and Max where close enough to kiss, and she jumped back, her face bright red "It-It was nothing!".

"Wow, you two have just met and you are already sucking faces. At least take each other out on dinner first" Chloe said with a small smirk.

"Chloe!" Max said, her own blush.

"We weren't doing anything! She was... just checking my lip, that's all" Iris said, her face having grown even redder.

Chloe's smirk did not go away "Was she going to kiss it better?".

"Chloe!" Both Max and Iris shouted at the same time.

Chloe just laughed a little "Cute. Anyway, sit down Iris so we can give you a proper check up" Iris grumbled but sat down all the same and Chloe gave her something "Hold this to your lip, I will check on your knuckle" Iris did as told while Chloe checked ther bruise on her hand, it was not as bad as before, but still noticible "Damn. You punched Nathan hard. Where did you learn to fight like that?".

"My older brother gave me some lessons in self defence in case I would ever get in to a fight" Iris answered.

"Your brother must have been a bad ass then" Chloe commented as she put some band aid around Iris' hand.

"He was. Both he and my father were guards of some important people. I wanted to be like them, but they wouldn't let me" Iris explained. She missed them.

"Was? What happened to them?" Max asked, but immediately regreted asking as Iris got a sad look on her face.

"My father was killed in a attack... and I honestly don't know what happened to my brother. I am an orphan now" Iris answered. It was true. She had no clue what happened to Gladio after she left her own world to live in this one.

The thought made Iris want to cry. Now that she's had time to settle in somewhat, she now had time to think about the life she left behind. She never knew what happened, and now she never will.

"Hey, Iris! Don't cry" Chloe said, sounding worried.

Iris gasped as she hadn't even noticed that some tears had already made it out of her eyes and she quickly wiped them away "S-sorry. Just hard to think about it at times".

Chloe sat next to Iris who still did her best to not burst out crying from the horrible truth she had just allowed to sink in "Max... could you turn on some music now? The tools you need for your camera is in the garage".

Max wanted to go back in time and stop herself from asking such a thoughtless question, but she remembered what Iris told her, so that might not work this time. Max turns on the power switch, then searches the metal box under the bed and takes the CD out of it. Noticing a picture, she pulls it out and unfolds it to reveal that the other side of the picture shows Chloe, who was flipping of the camera.

Chloe notices this and snatches the photo out of Max's hand "Hey, give me that!".

"Sorry. I wasn't trying to be nosy. Obviously, she was a good friend..." Max said.

"That's putting it mildly" Chloe said as she put an arm around Iris to comfort her.

Even though Max was told to put on music and get the tools, she decides to sit down next to Chloe "That's Rachel Amber... Her missing person posters are all over Blackwell".

"Yeah, I put them up... She was my angel" Chloe said, sounding sad "After my dad died and you moved, I felt abandoned. Rachel saved my life".

"Man, I had no idea" Max said.

"Well, you never made much effort to find out. I was 14, we were best friends" Chloe said, still sounding hurt about that.

"I never forgot. Even if I was an asshole and didn't keep in touch. But you had Rachel..." Max pointed out.

"Rachel had my back. We were gonna kick the world's ass. You would laugh at how different we were... She wanted to be a star" Chloe explained, a small smile on her face.

"She looks like a model" Max commented.

"That was her plan. Our plan. Get the hell out of Bigfootville, and into Los Angeles" Chloe said.

"So, what happened? Did your folks, your mom, try to stop you?" Max asked.

"My mom was too busy hooked up with Sergeant Shithead" Chloe asnwered, making her feelings about him very clear.

"I feel the love... Now, when did Rachel actually disappear?" Max asked.

"Six months ago. She just...left Arcadia. Without a word. Without...me" Chloe answered, sounding hurt.

"How do you know she disappeared? Maybe she wanted to start a totally new life..." Max suggested.

"Unlike you, she would've told me, okay? Something happened to her" Chloe all but snapped, a little angry now.

"I believe you. I'm just trying to get all deductive..." Max said.

"Before she left, she said she met somebody who changed her life... Then, poof" Chloe said, after she calmed down.

"And you haven't heard anything from her since?" Max asked.

"Like everybody in my life. My dad, you...and Rachel. Gone... Can you put on some music now?" Chloe asked, making it clear she did not want to talk about it anymore.

Max gets up. She inserts the CD into the stereo. Santa Monica Dream by Angus and Julia Stone begins playing. Max gave her friend one more look before leaving to get the tools.

Iris looked at Chloe "For what it's worth... I will not leave you Chloe. Not for as long as you need me".

"Don't make promesis you can't keep, Iris" Chloe said, still a little moody.

"I never do" Iris said as she took Chloe's hand "From here on out, I will be your shield. Whenever life attacks you, I will be there to protect you. An Amicitia's vow is their eternal bond".

Chloe looked at her for several moments before she smiled "That must have been the cheesiest thing I have ever heard... but thank you, sis".

Iris just smiled back and gave Chloe a warm hug. Chloe hesitated for a moment but returned the hug all the same, she had a thought that she could feel a little safer now. They remained in their embrace until Max returned with the tools and Chloe motioned that Max could use her desk to work. Max sits at the desk trying to fix her camera, but the tools won't work. But after a while she stops and looks hopeless.

"So?" Chloe asked.

"I can't fix this thing" Max said, sounding really upset.

"Are these your new photos?" Chloe asked as she stood up to check on a photo Max had taken earlier.

"Yeah... I just took them today" Max said.

"Let me see..." Chloe said as she picked up the only photo Max had and her eyes became wide when she saw what it was. It was a photo of a butterfly, but Chloe could tell what room it was from "Wait... I've seen this before. No way! When did you take this? YOU took this photo, you brat? In the bathroom today... You set off the alarm! That's why Nathan raged after you... It totally makes sense. You hella saved my life... Now tell me the truth, Max".

"I was there... Hiding in the corner" Max explained.

"Damn. You're a ninja" Chloe commented.

Max shook her head "A ninja would have cut Nathan's head off. I just took a butterfly photo...".

"That is so badass" Chloe insisted.

"Oh, yeah, I almost wet myself when I saw the gun..." Max said.

"Wait, gun!?" Iris asked in slight fear as she realized just how dangerous her little fight with Nathan really was. He could have just pulled out a gun and shot her. Sure Iris has faced gun users before, but this time she was not to confident that she could dodge bullets.

Chloe looked at her with a hard face "Another reason I was yelling at you to get in the truck. I was honestly terrified that he would have shot you".

"Sorry..." Iris said as she looked away.

Chloe tabled it for now as she looked back at Max "So, did you recognize me?".

"Just a bit..." Max tried to wave it of but it did not work.

"There is no way you didn't hear every single vowel" Chloe declared.

"Okay, I only heard something about money...drugs...but that's it" Max said.

"Now for the big question: did you tell anybody?" Chloe asked.

"Absolutely. Nathan Prescott had a fucking gun on you" Max pointed out.

Chloe scowled at that "Gutless prick...that was scary. Who did you tell?"

"The principal...but he didn't seem to believe me" Max answered.

"The principal? Are you still twelve? That drunk jackass only cares about cash for Blackwell Academy... Don't trust him" Chloe said, not believing Max would do something so childish. But Iris was glad she at least told someone.

"I didn't mention you at all. Swear" Max said.

"Thank God... I'll tell you more someday, and I seriously owe you, Max" Chloe said before she squats down and pulls out a camera, then gives it to Max "I, er, know it was your birthday last month... This was my real father's camera... I want you to have it".

"That's so cool you remembered my birthday. But I can't take this" Max tried to refuse.

"Of course you can. My dad would be pissed if I never used it. And now I know it will be used awesomely" Chloe said as she takes the picture of the butterfly from the desk "And I'll snag this picture as a symbol of our reunion. Cool?".

"Yes, of course it's cool! Thank you... This camera is so sweet" Max said, really happy.

"Now that we got the mushy shit out of the way, I feel like stage diving! Let's thrash this place!" Chloe turns on the Hi-Fi in her room and a more punk rock song starts playing

Max almost giggled "You're crazy".

"Yep, yep, I'm fucking insane on the brain! Let's dance! Shake that bony white ass! Or take my picture with your new camera!" Chloe said before grabbing Iris' arms "Let's go sis!".

"What!? Wait no!" Iris yelped as Chloe pulled her around.

"Don't be shy sis! Live a little! Break it down and dance!" Chloe ordered "Just feel the beat".

Iris blushed as she tried to dance, but paused to take in the beat of the song. After getting the gist of it down, she began dancing the best she could.

"Oh yeah! That's it sis! Shake that cute little ass!" Chloe shouted.

"This is so embracing!" Iris whined before Max takes a photo of them with William's camera. Making Iris give an 'You're dead' look.

"This song fucking rules! Can't dance, hippie? Come on! Rock out, girl!" Chloe ordered, Max giggled before doing some awkward dance moves of her own "Yes! Break it down, Max!".

But then a voice was heard from down stairs "Chloe, are you up there?"

"Yo, turn it off, turn it off!" Chloe said in slight panic before she hurried to turn the music of.

"How many times have I told you to stop blasting that punk shit?" David shouted.

"Dude, the music's not even on! Asshole" Chloe shouted back.

"I'm coming up, we need to talk!" David declared.

"No fucking way! You two need to hide. Now! My stepdad will kill me if he finds you here!" Chloe said in panic and leans against the door to block it.

"Chloe, what's going on? Open the door, please" David ordered.

"Chill, I'm changing, is that okay?" Max snapped before looking at Iris and Max, whispering "Find a place to hide, NOW!".

"Chloe... What are you doing?" David demanded.

"I'm coming!" Chloe shouted as Iris and Max runs around the room, trying to find a place to hide.

"Chloe, you're stalling" David declared.

"I'm changing! Gimme a minute!" Chloe shouted back

"Don't get smart, just let me in. Now. Please" David ordered.

"One second...my bra is stuck" Chloe said, trying to stall more.

In the end, Iris and Max had to hide in the closet, it was a little cramped, but it was the only spot to hide them both.

"I'm not screwing around, soldier. Chloe. Open this door. I'm giving you exactly three seconds to open the door. One...two...three..." David enters Chloe's room "What's going on in here?".

"Jesus, I'm just trying on clothes. You're so friggin' paranoid" Chloe said, annoyed.

"Yeah, combat will do that to you. One of my guns is missing. Did you take it?" David demanded.

"Oh, God, I didn't take your stupid gun. You do know I believe in gun control?" Chloe asked in anger.

David picks up Chloe's cigarette "Wait! Is that grass? You've been toking up again in here?".

"Oh, yeah, guns, weed... You're trippin' balls" Chloe said sarcastically.

"I'm sick of your disrespect! Tell me the truth, that's an order! Whose is it?" David demanded.

Max was debating on coming out of hiding or not. But for Iris, there was no debating, she rushed out without hesitation "Stop it!".

David looked at her in surprise "Who the hell are you?! And what are you doing in my house!?".

Iris was not even the least bit intimidated by him "Hello, my name is Iris. Joyce was kind enough to welcome me here after finding me homeless on the street".

"Homeless? Then I guess you are the one selling drugs to my daughter, to keep yourself alive" David accused.

"Oh shut up already!" Iris shouted as she got in his face "You can talk tough all you want! But guess what? My dad was a royal guard! Before he was killed in a cowardly attack! That is what a real guard does, a real man! Unlike you who just stand there shouting at people who hasn't even done anything...".

David was about to retort until he noticed tears running down Iiris face, even he could tell she was not lying "Just... don't let me catch you here again".

David leaves the room and Chloe flips the bird with both hands before looking at Iris "You OK?".

"I have never snapped like this in my life... it felt so wrong" Iris said, trying her best to calm down.

Chloe rubs her back "It's OK Iris, he does bring that side out of people".

Max steps out of the closet "Sorry I didn't help. I kind of froze".

"It's OK Max, my badass little sister here got us covered. Thanks for taking the heat. We totally smacked his punk ass down, Iris. He's no match for you and me now... That was an epic win. Anyway. Let's sneak out the window...there is one cool place we can hang in this hickhole" Chloe said.

They leave out the window and Chloe drives them to the lighthouse... the same lighthouse Iris saw in her nightmare.

"Isn't this awesome sauce? Totally reminds me of when we were kids... Come on, slowpokes!" Chloe waves as she runs towards the lighthouse.

"Hey! Wait up!" Iris called back as she hurried after Iris, Max following close behind. Chloe continues to walk up the lighthouse path until she sits down on a bench.

"Sure you don't want to be alone?" Max asked.

"Have a seat, Pete" Chloe motioned for Max to sit next to her before looking at Iris and patted her lap "Plop down Iris".

"I am not a kid" Iris pointed out.

"Oh shut up" Chloe said as she pulled Iris on to her lap, ignoring the cute pout she got from her new sister.

"You're in a good mood" Max commented as she sat next to Chloe, after having taken a stunning looking photo.

"Seeing my step-dork be at the receiving end of a shouting makes me happy" Chloe said before smirking at Iris "I could kiss your right now".

"Please don't" Iris said with a faint blush.

"I'm not as brave as either of you. And David is indeed a step-douche" Max commented.

"I'm sorry you had to experience it firsthand" Chloe said.

"You have to live with him. Has he always been this way?" Max asked.

"Ever since my desperate mom dragged his ass to our home! I never trusted David" Chloe said with a scowl.

"He freaked out on poor Kate Marsh today" Max said.

"Kate?" Iris asked.

"I know her. She's cool. Only that prick would bully her" Chloe explained. Iris decided to keep that in mind.

"He has some kind of weird agenda" Max said.

"He has a lot of secret files. Rambo still thinks he's gathering enemy intelligence. Did you take a peek?" Chloe asked.

"Well, yeah. I couldn't help it" Max said sheepishly.

Chloe smiled "Never change. What did you find?".

"Creepy photos of Kate Marsh...other Blackwell students..." Max answered.

"He is stalking students!?" Iris asked, she was honestly disgusted by that.

"This dude takes his job too seriously. He still thinks he's at war or something" Chloe said with a sigh "He has a total surveillance fetish. I worry there are spy cams in the house".

"I knew you didn't know! Chloe, your house is under surveillance" Max revealed.

"What are you talking about?" Chloe asked in shock

"There are cameras all over the house. I saw it on a monitor in the garage" Max answered.

"I knew it! He is so hella fucking paranoid. I'll keep this a secret for now..." Chloe said.

"Sometimes ignorance is bliss" Max commented.

"No wonder I'm so miserable. Everybody in this town knows everybody's secrets..." Chloe said in some anger... which lead her to squeezing Iris a little hard, but Iris did not make a sound.

"The what is this, Nathan guy's secret?" Iris asked.

"He's an elite asshole who sells bad shit cut with laxative...and he dosed me with some drug in his room" Chloe answered.

Max and Iris "What?".

"I met him in some shithole bar that didn't card me. He was too rich for the place and too wasted. And he kept flashing bills..." Chloe answered in a tone that made it clear she regretted it.

"Just tell me what happened, Chloe. Now" Max pleaded.

"I was an idiot. I thought he was so blazed it would be an easy score" Chloe answered.

"You needed money that bad?" Max asked.

"Actually, yes. I owe big time. And I thought I'd have enough for me and Rachel if she showed up..." Chloe answered in a sad tone.

"How much do you owe?" Max asked.

"Three grand plus interest. And before I could get a chunk of that from Nathan...he dosed my drink with some shit..." Chloe answered.

"God, Chloe, I can't believe this... I mean, I do. Then what?" Max asked.

Chloe looked down "I know I passed out on the floor. I woke up and that perv was smiling, crawling towards me with a camera...".

Max hesitated but spoke "Go on...".

"Everything was a blur... I tried to kick him in the balls and broke a lamp. Nathan freaked, so I managed to bum rush the door and get the hell out. Max, it was insane" Chloe answered.

Iris bit back an urge to growl. She should have beaten Nathan up a lot more than she did. The guy was a monster! A monster wearing human skin.

"I am so furious I can't even speak... What did you do then?" Max asked.

"I figured I would make him pay me to keep quiet. So we met in the bathroom" Chloe began.

"And he brought a gun" Max finished for her.

Chloe glared at the town "That was Nathan's last mistake...".

"He's still dangerous, Chloe. Not just to you" Max pointed out.

"Oh, good thing you notified the principal. I feel safer already..." Chloe said sarcastically.

"I won't always be there to save you..." Max reminded.

Chloe just smiled "You were here today, Max. You saved me! I'm still tripping on that... Seeing you after all these years feels like-"

"Destiny?" Max finished for her.

Chloe gently puts Iris aside and gets up from the bench and approaches the cliff. Max follows her "If this is destiny, I hope we can find Rachel. I miss her, Max. This shit-pit has taken away everyone I've ever loved... I'd like to drop a bomb on Arcadia Bay and turn it to fucking glass...".

"You don't mean-" Iris began before she suddenly grabbed her head in pain.

"Iris!?" Chloe shouts before she noticed Max was doing the same thing.

* * *

Iris opens her eyes, to see she is back in the storm she looks around and spots someone "Max!"

"Iris!" Max shouted back as they managed to reach each other this time "Chloe could still be up there! We need to go!".

Iris nods and they follow a ghost doe to the top of the hill as a boulder falls down the left fork in the road. Thunder crashes and lightning strikes a tree, causing it to fall down in front of Iris and Max. She rewinds and walks up the path as the tree falls behind them. They continue to follow the ghost doe up the steps to the lighthouse.

A pile of logs crashes down the path in front of them. Max rewinds again and both girls stands in the area next to the path as they fall past them. They continue toward the lighthouse and spots the same tornado from last time.

A boat flies out of the tornado and crashes into the lighthouse, making Max shout "Whoa, shit!".

Debris rains down and knocks the fallen tree blocking the road into the ocean below. The top of the lighthouse falls down and balances precariously on the edge of the cliff. It slowly tips over and falls into the ocean, taking chunks of the cliff with it so the girls cannot cross. Max rewinds and they crosses to the bench area after the debris rains down. The lighthouse roof falls over again behind them.

Max then reads the newspaper stuck on the railing "October 11th? Is this Friday? That's only four days away!".

"What does that mean?" Iris asked in worry.

The wind tears the newspaper out of Max's hands. Max watches the tornado "Oh, no... That tornado is headed straight for the town...".

Iris panicked... until she saw a ghost of some kind of creature look down at her.. right through her soul.

* * *

Iris is brought back to reality when Chloe's hand touches her shoulder. Max vision had also ended and she finds herself back with Chloe at sunset. Max falls to the ground and Chloe kneels beside her.

"Chloe! Iris! You're both here! I'm back. Oh, my lord, this is real, it's real! Oh, man, this sucks..." Max said.

"Max, what's going on? You both totally blacked out" Chloe said.

"We didn't black out... we had another vision. The town is going to get wiped out by a tornado..." Max explained.

"Oregon gets about five tornadoes every twenty years; you just zoned" Chloe said.

Max grabs Chloe's wrist "No, no, we saw it! I could actually feel the electricity in the air...".

"It's true Chloe! It was real!" Iris added, supporting Max's claim.

"Come on, both of you take a breath, okay?" Chloe said.

"Chloe, we're not crazy. But there's something else I have to tell you... Something...hardcore" Max said.

"Talk to me, Max" Chloe said while holding Iris' hand to calm her down.

"I had this same vision earlier in class. Iris had it too... When I came out of it, I discovered I could reverse time. Like I said: not crazy" Max explained.

"But high, right?" Chloe asked.

"Listen to me, how do you think I saved you in the bathroom?" Max asked.

"By reversing time? Yeah, sure" Chloe was still not buying it.

"I saw you get shot, Chloe. Saw you actually...die. I was able to go back and hit the fire alarm..." Max said.

"Okay, I see you're a geek now with a great imagination, but this isn't anime or a video game; people don't have those powers, Max" Chloe argued.

"Yes they do!" Iris shouted, earning a look from Chloe, making her quiet down a little "I mean, some could have it".

"I don't know what I have, but I have it. And I'm scared shitless" Max said.

"You need to get high. It's been a hella insane fucking day..." Chloe said before looking at Iris "You are to young for that. So maybe you need a light drink".

Max begins shaking her head. A snowflake falls on her face and she wipes it away. Iris, Max and Chloe watch as snow begins falling all around them.

"What...the hell is this?" Chloe asked.

Max was just as confused as her "Snowflakes...?".

Chloe gets up "It's, like...eighty degrees. How?".

Max gets up "Climate change...or a storm is coming".

"Max...start from the beginning. Tell me everything... you too Iris" Chloe said.

Iris and Max shared a look before explaining the best they could.

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Supporting a depressed.**

Some time had passed since Max's little revelation to Chloe about her power. Safe to say the blue haired girl was shocked out of her boots by the news. It was clear Chloe had a hard time believing it, but she didn't fully dismiss it, making it clear she could be convinced. Iris hadn't told them about her being from another world yet, as she wanted to wait until she was ready. Still, she did feel like she had made new friends, and loyal friends at that. Given Chloe outright declared Iris her sister from another mister. Something Iris still chuckles at.

It was very early in the morning and Iris woke up with a yawn. She looked to her side and saw Max sleeping in her bed. You see after the incident with David, both Max and Chloe agreed it wouldn't be to safe for Iris to stay at Chloe's house, at least until things cool down... and there is no telling when that might happen. So it was decided that Iris would sleep in Max's dorm for the night, which also led to Chloe making a joke that they should try to not... as Chloe put it: Fuck each other silly all night. Iris really hated Chloe immature jokes.

Still, Max managed to smuggle Iris in to her dorm without anyone noticing and Iris could sleep on Max's couch with a spare blanket. Max tried to offer the bed and sleep on the couch herself, but Iris countered that it was Max's bed, so either Iris sleeps on the couch, or they share the bed. Max was to embarrassed to argue after that.

Iris made sure to wake up extra early, hoping she could get some refreshments without risking being caught. She got out of the couch, stretching a little. She had been sleeping in her underwear since she didn't have any sleeping wear and Max didn't have any spare. Not that Iris minded that much, beats sleeping in the nudes, which Max would never allow. Iris decided to take a shower while everyone was still asleep, as she couldn't even remember the last time she had a nice shower.

She grabbed a towel and carefully snuck out of the room, being careful to not wake Max, but given she was out like a light, the chances of that happening was not that big. But Iris could not speak for the rest, so she made sure to be stealthy as she walked down the halls, passed the dorm rooms where who knows how many people were sleeping. Iris found the shower room and snuck inside. Thankfully no one was there, so Iris could now enjoy a nice, warm shower.

She removed her underwear before turning on the water. She let out a satisfied sigh as the warm water washed over her body, boy did she need this. She washed herself of as the water relaxed her muscles and made her feel a lot more refreshed. Sadly she knew that she couldn't enjoy it for long. If she took to long someone was bound to come and see her, which would lead to trouble given she is not a student here and there by shouldn't even be here.

She finished her shower and picked up her underwear... only for her nose to twitch in disgust "Nope! Not putting these back on".

Iris wrapped herself in a towel before she peeked out the door, it was still quiet, and no sign that anyone was awake. Iris, for obvious reasons, did not feel to great about walking through a hallway in just a towel, knowing full well someone could open their door and see her. But since she was stupid enough to leave her clothes in Max's room, she didn't have much of a choice in the matter. She simply was not used to all this.

She walked out of the shower room, thinking if she was quick, she could make it back to Max's room and get dressed without any further problems. She walked as fast as she could... but then her worst fear happened as a door opened right in front of her. The door hit her and made her fall down. Iris quickly looked up at the person who opened the door... and who she saw was someone she had met yesterday... it was Courtney, one of the friends of that Victoria girl.

Courtney stared at Iris, with a very noticeable blush on her face. Iris snapped out of her own surprise and quickly jumped to her feet, a mad blush of her own "O-Oh, h-hi there... Courtney was it? What an surprise".

Courtney slowly nods her head, never taking her eyes of Iris "Yes... Iris right? It is an surprise".

Iris felt her heart start to beat faster, this was not a good situation for her. Made even worse by the fact she was still practically naked "W-well, sorry but need to go".

Courtney quickly stopped her "Wait! What are you even doing here?".

Iris had to think of something, and quickly "I-I snuck inside to borrow the showers".

"Why? Couldn't you just shower back at your home?" Courtney asked, still struggling to not look at the towel clad Iris up and down.

Iris came up with an excuse that mixed a small amount of truth in it "Things back home is a little rough, so I can't really go back yet".

"You ran away from home and nowhere to stay, so you just snuck in to our dorm?" Courtney asked.

"Pretty much yes. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my clothes" Iris said as she was about to leave but once again, the older girl stopped her.

"Wait, give me those" Courtney quickly snatched Iris' underwear from her hands before she had a chance to say anything and went back in to her room. Moments later she came out with a pair of clean underwear "I can wash your underwear for you, take these in the meantime. And don't be scared to talk to me if you need more help".

Iris was royally confused as Courtney put the clean underwear in her hands and quickly went back in to her room and closed the door. Iris had no clue what just happened but decided to think more about it after she get's dressed. But inside the room, Courtney sat on her bed, still holding Iris' underwear in her hands. She had no idea why she did that, but for some reason, seeing Iris in a towel really threw her for a loop. She looked at the underwear and blushed. Something about that girl made her feel fuzzy inside.

"Wow... I am so gay" Courtney mumbled to herself "And I am OK with that".

* * *

A few hours later, Max's alarm clock rings, and she presses snooze. She lies in bed listening to music. after a few minutes, Max gets up thinking 'Being a superhero is dirty work. I need a shower'

She looks around and noticed Iris was gone, but saw a note on her table that said: I went out for some air. I will be back in time for the meet up with Chloe.

Iris.

'Well, nice to see she wasn't caught at least' Max thinks before she takes the shower supplies on top of the drawer next to her closet 'Okay, Max, let's hit the showers now!'.

She leaves her room. Outside Victoria stands in the doorway of her room talking to Courtney "Courtney, seriously, do not forget I need those papers before tonight. Like, now. Thanks, cherie".

"Yeah, of course, Victoria. I'll get the tests and papers to you this afternoon. I am so on it. Consider it done" Courtney walks off and Victoria closes her door.

Max continues down the hallway before Alyssa is hit in the head with toilet paper thrown by a student in the bathroom "Ow!".

Max rewinds time to warn her "Alyssa, can you stand over there?".

"Uh, okay, Max. If that makes you happy..." Alyssa said as she moves to the side and the TP is thrown but misses her "Wow, now that was close. Thank you, Max. Okay, Max, that's twice you've saved me from a projectile weapon. Are you my guardian angel?".

"Hardly, I just have a sixth sense for trouble. I'm glad to help you out" Max answered.

Alyssa smiled "Blackwell has a surplus of assholes. Oh by the way, Warren said you borrowed his epic film flash drive. I didn't know you were a sci-fi geek like us. What's your favorite?".

"I love the idea of going back in time to fix mistakes in Groundhog Day" Max answered, given her new powers, that one kind of works for her now.

"I barely want to go forward in time, much less go backward" Alyssa said.

"I hear you. But it's all about the choices you make now" Max said.

Alyssa smiled again "You and Warren do know your sci-fi. Be careful, you might make Brooke jealous..."

"I'll just pretend I have no idea what you mean" Max said before she went to the bathroom and found Kate... who still looked like an complete mess "Hey, Kate. How are you doing?".

"I'm here. Thanks again for standing up for me yesterday. I needed that" Kate said with a weak smile, she looked a little better than yesterday, but not much.

"Anytime. That guy has issues" Max said with a smile of her own.

"Doesn't everybody here? By the way, Max, do you still have my copy of The October Country?" Kate asked.

"Oh. Yes, of course. It's great so far. I didn't realize Bradbury was such a poet" Max answered.

"Can you please bring it back to my room this morning? I just need to take some notes for class" Kate said..

"Absolutely. I'll bring it by later" Max said before she begins to take a shower. While she was in there, Victoria and Taylor enter and approach Kate.

"What's up, Kate?" Victoria asked in a mocking tone.

"School" Kate answered with her head down.

"That's it?" Taylor asked.

"That video of you clubbing didn't look like homework..." Victoria mocked.

"Victoria, that wasn't me..." Kate said in a desperate tone.

"Oh, my God. Right" Taylor said.

"Don't be shy. I think it's awesome you set a tongue record on video..." Victoria said, making Taylor laugh.

"You're going to be sorry someday" Kate warned as she leaves.

"Oh, boohoo, I'm sorry you're a viral slut. I'm sure she had fun" Victoria said in her snarky tone.

"Looks like it" Taylor agreed.

"I know Nathan hooked her up. And you know he has the good shit" Victoria said.

Taylor nods "Preach it, sista".

Victoria examines herself in the mirror "Yuck. I still have goddamn paint all over my face. Good thing my faithful minions took their sweet time bringing me a towel".

"We ran all the way-" Taylor began but Victoria cut her of.

"Give it a rest, Taylor. Now I know if I'm in an accident I won't rely on you or Courtney for help. You can hang out with Kate...or Max. Or even that new chick, Iris or whatever".

"Max is a weirdo with that dumb camera. But that Iris girl seems to have caught Courtney's eye" Taylor commented.

Victoria blink and looks at her "Come again?".

"I'm not sure why or if it's true. But her mind has been in the clouds ever since we met that Iris girl. I think it's pretty clear Courtney got the hots for her" Taylor explained before looking at Victoria "You aren't going to do something evil, right?".

Victoria shrugs "Eh, not yet anyway. If she wants to fuck other girls then that's her business, as long as it does not hurt our rep. And Iris has not pissed me of to much and seems to know her place, so I will back of until she steps out of line. At least she is not as annoying as Max. I hate that "I'm so quirky" crap. Anyway. Let's leave the link to Kate's video so everybody gets a chance to see her in action".

"You are such an evil beeatch. I love it!" Victoria pull out a tube of lipstick and writes the link to the video of Kate on the mirror Taylor laughs as they leave the shower room.

Max puts her PJ's back on before she steps out of the shower. She quickly erases the link to prevent as many from seeing the video as she could. Still what she just heard made her almost worry about Iris. Courtney was not evil, but she did hang with an evil bitch. She just hope Iris would not be corrupted.

* * *

Speaking of Iris, she was outside the school, her head still spinning a little from what happened earlier. Victoria and her friends kind of had an reputation of being very mean. Yet Courtney was almost a little to friendly towards her... the mere fact that she offered to wash Iris' underwear without even letting her answer was rather creepy... no telling what she was really doing with them.

Iris shook her head, a blush forming on her face "What's with the people of this school? Is there no one that is at least a little normal?... Who am I kidding? For all I know all this stuff is very normal here".

Iris then yawns as she was still tired. Maybe a quick nap wouldn't hurt... she was out like a light in a matter of minutes. While she slept Courtney just so happened to walk by. She stopped and looked at the sleeping girl. She silently bent down to look at her a little closer. She blushed, thinking like she was acting like the biggest creep... and she was fine with that. She then got an idea as she carefully put an arm around Iris, pulled her closer before using her phone to take a selfie with her.

Courtney looked at the picture and nodded in satisfaction before looking at Iris' lips. She leans closer and was about to kiss her... until she heard someone approaching and quickly ran away... but by doing so, she caused Iris to fall over, which made her wake up quickly "What!? What!?".

"There you are Iris. Come on, we need to hurry if we're going to make it to Chloe in time" Max said.

"Right, sorry. Let's go" Iris said as she got up and followed Max.

As they left, a certain girl was watching Iris with dreamy eyes.

**.**

**Been a while. Made the chapter shorter because I wanted to try and focus more on what Iris can do on her own, rather than just follow Max and Chloe all the time.**

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Diner Power Test.**

Iris and Max were on their way to catch the bus so they could meet up with Chloe at the diner. Iris had fallen asleep under a tree when Max found her, but thankfully they still had time to catch the bus. Still Iris could not shake the feeling that someone was else was close to her while she slept. After all she woke up because she fell over and she had a feeling it was because someone knocked her over. She really hoped it wasn't a creep as she's already seen how dangerous some people of this town could be.

As they walked Warren called them over "Hey Max, get over here!".

"Warren, what are you doing here?" Max asked.

"Oh, nothing, waiting. For a call? I mean, I already took the call... Anyway, I wanted to rap about that action yesterday" Warren answered.

"By the way, thank you for stepping in. You were pretty badass, Warren. I owe you" Max said, meaning every word.

"Oh, yes, you do. I got knocked on my ass by that dick. I'm some personal superhero" Warren said with pride before looking at Iris "But you were even more badass. Sorry, didn't catch your name".

"Iris. And I just did what anyone would do" Iris said.

"Afraid you're wrong on that. Most would just stand back and not do jack-shit. Still it was awesome to see you beat his smug face in" Warren said.

"Thanks, almost broke my hand on that empty bone head of his" Iris said, earning a laugh from Warren.

"You're a real "Everyday Hero." You stood up to a bully and it was awesome" Max said.

"Even though you both left me with said bully and ran off with that girl... She's pretty punk rock, how do you know her?" Warren asked.

"An old friend. Chloe Price? We haven't seen each other in a while" Max said.

"I met her recently and she declared me her little sister. I don't mind, always wanted a sister" Iris said.

"I bet you were glad to see her blast up in that truck like a rock star. Which begs the question, why is Nathan Prescott getting psycho on you?" Warren asked.

"I busted him in the bathroom yesterday with a gun. I'll give you the story later. Principal Wells is taking care of it now, I hope" Max answered.

"Weird fucking week. Like that bizarro snowfall yesterday. Speaking of dystopia, that drive-in is having a 70's Planet of the Apes marathon. Let's Go Ape!" Warren said with joy.

"Yes, that's exactly what I need. I love those old-school ape films" Max said with a smile.

"Well, that was easier than I thought. Cool. I'll text you the info" Warren said before looking at Iris "You coming too?".

"Planets of the Apes?" Iris asked.

"No way! You've never seen those movies? What rock have you been living under?" Warren asked.

"She is homeless Warren" Max said sharply.

Warren got wide eyes "Shit! Sorry, I didn't know".

"It's OK. Both Max and Chloe has been good help. Max even let me sleep in her room" Iris assured.

"You slept in the same bed?" Warren asked.

"Of course not you pervert. I let her sleep on the couch" Max said, her face a little red.

"Alright alright. Well see you girls around" Warren said.

Iris and Max leaves the Dormitories. They walk across the Main Campus and notices David and Nathan arguing.

"David talking to Nathan cannot be a good thing. This has something to do with Kate...or Rachel..." Max whispered.

"I'd rather not stick around to find out..." Iris said, really not wanting to talk to either of those guys again.

Max nods in agreement as they enter the bus and takes a seat next to each other. Iris stares out the window as the streets of Arcadia Bay fly past. This town sure had seen better days, that's for sure.

The bus stops in front of the Two Whales Diner and the girls gets off while Max was thinking _'Talk about going back in time...the diner looks exactly the same'_.

"Good memories?" Iris asked.

"This used to be my and Chloe's family get together place... back when things was happier" Max said with a sad smile.

"What changed?" Iris asked.

"I'm not sure. Most of the stuff I remember has changed since I left" Max answered. Iris just hums as they walked towards the diner. They heard a old guy and a woman talk.

"Yep. I'm ready to cash my lottery ticket" The man said.

"Glad somebody is..." The woman said in a distant tone.

"Don't try to take it from me. It's mine" The man warned.

The Woman rolled her eyes "I wouldn't dream of it".

"I'm going to be a millionaire. Hope nobody steals my lottery ticket. Can't wait to be rich. Yep" The man said.

Iris sighed, money sure was a big deal in this place. Then again, given the state of the town, most would want money to buy their way out of here. Iris was beginning to see why Chloe was dead set on leaving.

Max attempts to go around the back of an RV, but a dog barked at her, followed up by a tired voice "Stop that. Stop! No barkie".

Max steps back as Iris walked up "What was that about?".

"There was something creepy about that guy and his dog..." Max answered.

"I think it's best to leave him alone" Iris suggested and Max agreed and they finally entered the diner.

"Man, that smell of breakfast and the sound of clanging silverware... Makes me feel thirteen again..." Max said with a smile.

Iris smiled too before she looked at the TV screen as an News Reporter spoke "**Coming up at noon, KBAY 7 News will explore the mystery of yesterday's unusual snowfall on a warm and sunny late afternoon that confused and delighted Arcadia Bay residents. We'll be talking with Portland meteorologists in the area and look at some of your fun video reactions to the odd snow flurry. Who knows, maybe Mother Nature was pranking us all? So, stay tuned to KBAY 7 News for the real story...".**

_'The snow sure surprised the people'_ Iris thought to herself before a strange lady spoke to her.

"Hello, there, to you. Such a beautiful day, eh? Oh, yeah, it's going to be a super day. Enjoy your breakfast, eh?" The woman said.

Iris blinked "Uh, sure...".

This place was strange. But Max seemed to like it, so no reason to complain. She noticed Max talking to a cop and decided to listen in.

"Hello, sir" Max said.

"Hi, young lady, you look a little lost" The Cop said.

"Just hungry and thinking about what to eat" Max said.

The Cop nods in understanding "Now, that is a real problem at the Two Whales. I can never decide, Joyce's pumpkin pie or grilled mac 'n' cheese?".

"How well do you know Joyce?" Max asked.

"I know her delicious grub. Everybody at the station comes here. We take care of this place like it's our own kitchen. And Joyce like she's our...our mother" The Cop answered.

Iris smiled at that, she knew Joyce was nice and it's good to see she has a good reputation, still she decided to join the talk "Does that mean you know Chloe?".

"Sadly, we all know Chloe down at the station. Poor Joyce" The Cop said with a sad look "Just heard she even just got busted with pot in her room. And that she has a new friend with a questionable character".

Iris and Max shared a quick glance before Max asked "Who told you that?".

"I didn't hear it on the police scanner. Joyce said the weed belonged to Chloe's friend, but...I highly doubt that" The Cop said.

"Joyce didn't tell you who?" Max asked.

"She wouldn't. Afraid I'd go arrest somebody. As if I would. I'd just tell that loser to stay the hell away from Chloe. Or else... Just kidding. Besides, David Madsen is watching over them" The Cop said before looking at the girls "Is she a friend of yours?".

"I know her" Max answered.

"I just met her, but she don't seem like a bad person" Iris said.

"She isn't, but she's a handful" The Cop said.

"She can be, but she can also be a good friend who shows up when you need her" Max said.

"Sounds like you're a good friend. I wish she would be a great daughter and not cause Joyce so much stress" The Cop said.

"Maybe... well, time for some food Max" Iris said, Max nodded and they sit down at a booth.

Joyce walks over, holding a pot of coffee "And there they are, two lovely young women. How are you doing, Max?".

Joyce pours coffee into the mug in front of Max who smiles at her "Hi, Joyce, it's nice to see you again. You look the same".

"Like I'm still a waitress at Two Whales after all these years?" Joyce asked.

"No, like you still look pretty" Max said.

Joyce smiles "Nice save, kid. You're still smart" She looks at Iris "Hello again Iris".

"Hello Joyce, hope you weren't worried about me" Iris said with a smile

"I was. You got busted for smoking pot. I heard the whole sordid story from David. And how you exploded on him and shouted some strange stuff" Joyce said.

"I didn't do anything. He was just so frustrating" Iris defended herself.

"I'm sorry this was how you had to meet him. He's a good man...no matter what Chloe says" Joyce said.

"Chloe has a strong personality, not going to deny that" Iris admitted.

"I was hoping you two could be a good influence in her life now..." Joyce said

"We will be. Promise. I know things were hard for you and Chloe. I feel bad I didn't call. Now my folks are in Seattle and I'm all alone at Blackwell. It's my karma" Max said.

Joyce shook her head "You did the right thing. You moved forward with your life. I did, after William passed on. Chloe...Chloe chose to stay angry... Anyway, I hope we see more of you. Chloe needs an old friend again".

"Joyce, I am so sorry about William. I have great memories of him" Max said with a sad look on her face.

Joyce had a sad smile "I'm glad, Max. That was his gift to us...wonderful memories. Even if Chloe doesn't understand yet".

"From what I can tell she is very stubborn. And losing her father must have effected her a lot" Iris said.

"Oh, she hit all the phases...expulsion, running away, drugs, bad boys, tattoos, piercings, blue hair... Now she's gotta rebel against her stepfather" Joyce said.

"I see why... I mean-" Max began but Joyce cut her of.

"Why? What did Chloe tell you?" She asked.

"Chloe doesn't have to tell me anything. I just know how David is at Blackwell" Max said.

"And the way he was acting made it look like he could go physical at any second. That is one of the reasons I snapped at him" Iris admitted.

"He has a temper. But Chloe does push David and it's not fair. He paid his dues in war. He does care about her, along with all the students at Blackwell" Joyce said.

"I get it, Joyce. I know Chloe still likes to stir things up..." Max said.

Joyce nods "Yeah, she does provoke people. Especially David. I just want us to be a family soon. I guess it's all about time...".

"I think you're right, Joyce" Max said.

"There is always hope I guess" Iris said.

"So. Now let's get down to the nitty-gritty. What do you want to eat?" Joyce asked.

"The last good Belgian waffle I had was here when I was thirteen years old. So, bring it on" Max said.

"And I'll have the bacon omelette" Iris said.

"Now finish your coffee" Joyce walked away "One Belgian waffle and bacon omelette for the hungry girls. Pronto!".

Iris and Max sat in silence for a while. Iris was tempted to talk more to Max about why her time travel does not work on her. But this was not really the place to talk about something like that. Max sipped her coffe before looking at Iris.

"Want some?" She asked, offering Iris some coffe.

Iris looked at it for a moment before taking it and gave it a small sip "Thanks".

Max smiled "Sure thing".

Iris smiled back, and while they smiled at each other Joyce returned with their food "Incoming! I can hear your stomachs rumbling from here. Here. You'll love this" Joyce put the plates of food in front of them but then she noticed something "Am I interrupting some tender moment?"

Both Max and Iris blushed, while Iris was thinking 'First Chloe, then Warren and now Joyce. Why does everyone think we are a couple!?'.

"N-No, we just talked" Max said before turning to her food "I'm drooling like a baby".

Max begins to eat and Iris stuffs her face with her food.

Joyce smiled "Still can't believe you're a woman. When I look at pictures of Chloe, speak of the devil...".

Chloe enters the diner. She and Trevor high-five and then fist bump "Mom and Max, together again!".

"And Chloe, looking for a free meal. You've put your whole damn college fund on your tab" Joyce said with a hint of disaproval.

"I'm treating Chloe for breakfast" Max said.

"No, you're not. This is my treat. To you, for coming back to rescue my daughter" Joyce said.

"Nobody needs to rescue me" Chloe said, annoyed.

"Unless you set your room on fire smoking out..." Joyce shot back

"Oh, God, here it comes. Didn't you and Sergeant Pepper already read me the riot act last night?" Chloe asked, even more annoyed.

"Call him David if you don't want to be lectured. You only get one damn slice of bacon today" Joyce said sternly before she returns to the kitchen to bring Chloe's breakfast.

Max and Iris shared a look before Max spoke "You guys are still the same...".

"Another reason to blow this town. What is this shit on the jukebox?" Chloe approaches the jukebox and changes the tune "Now that that's out of the way..." Chloe jumps onto the seat across from Max and Iris "Let's talk about your superpower..."

"I don't have any explanation... And I can't explain why I saw that crazy fucking tornado..." Max said.

"Come on, that's just a daydream. I want proof you can rewind time" Chloe said in excitment.

"This is all happening so fast..." Max said

"We'll start slow. Right here. Now" Chloe said.

"Dosen't sound that slow" Iris remarked.

"Sis, chill. Now what will you do Max?" Chloe asked.

"Mm...I can tell you every single thing you have in your pockets" Max said.

"You have x-ray vision, dude? I don't even know what's in my pockets. Let me see..." Chloe searches her pockets "Okay, Max, impress me!".

"I don't know..." Max admitted, making Chloe give her a look of disappointment.

"Do you have some kind of power or not?" Okay, Psychic Girl, let me show you what's actually in my pockets" Chloe pulls out the contents of her pockets and places them on the table"That was beyond epic fail. You even made me want to believe you...".

Max looks at the items on the table and then rewinds. Throwing Iris for a small loop as she was still not used to time moving backwards

"So, this is me telling you what's inside your pockets" Max said.

"Okay, Max, I'm hella ready" Chloe said.

"Your car keys!" Max said.

"Duh, way too easy! I need details! Describe my keychain..." Chloe siad.

"A cute robot panda keychain!" Max said.

"Not bad, Super Max!" Chloe said "You do have that Irish luck, Caulfield. What else?".

"I'm pretty sure you have cigarettes on you" Max said.

"Yes, you know I'm a smoker. But how many cigarettes?" Chloe asked.

"Seven cigarettes..." Max said.

"A superpower that allows you to count cigarettes. Cool!" Chloe said.

"That stuff will kill you" Iris pointed out.

"So will a car crash. So what else Max?" Chloe asked.

"Some money?" Max asked.

"Clearly I'm rich as fuck, how much do I have?" Chloe asked.

"Eighty-six cents..." Max answered.

"That's right, living large in Arcadia Bay!" Chloe joked "So, that was cool, show me more!".

"A parking ticket" Max said.

"You know me well. But...what is the exact time I was busted?" Chloe asked.

"10:34 a.m" Max answered.

"Booyah! Max can tell time" Chloe said before she pulls out the items in her pockets and places them on the table, shocked to find that Max correctly guessed each of them "Amazeballs. I literally just got chills all over my neck. You have powers".

Joyce approaches the table carrying a bacon omelette "Take that crap off the table, Chloe".

"Sure, Mom" Chloe puts the items back in her pockets and Joyce places the food in front of Chloe, who begins to eat.

"How's the food, Max, Iris?" Joyce asked

"Better than I remembered" Max answered.

"Amazing" Iris added

"Very good save" Joyce returns to the kitchen_._

"Man, I'm hungry like the wolf" Chloe said.

"Clearly" Max noted.

"A full belly is a happy belly" Iris agreed.

"I am freaking out about what just happened. You have to show me more, something way cooler so I will believe you without any doubt..." Chloe said.

"I will predict the future" Max said.

"No way!" Chloe said in excitement.

A serious of events played out before Max rewinds time again "I'm going to predict four events that will happen in the next thirty seconds or so. The trucker drops his mug and Joyce rips him a new one".

"So, what happens next?" Chloe asked.

"The cop gets an emergency alert on his radio and his partner in the car leaves without him" Max said.

"Well, let's just see how this goes down" Chloe said.

"Justin and Trevor are fighting and Joyce breaks it up" Max said.

"This is getting good, can't wait to see what happens!" Chloe said.

"The jukebox goes crazy as a cockroach crawls on it" Max finished.

"Pretty bizarro, Max. But let's see if everything happens like you said..." Chloe said.

Joyce walks past the table, waving to them. As she continues walking, the truck driver accidentally drops his mug "Oops!".

"Did you break another cup? Really? No refill for you!" Joyce scolded.

"Oh, way to go, Mom!" Chloe said.

Cop listens to alert on his radio "Shoot, now I gotta take this call and leave my breakfast... Hey, where is my partner?".

The cop's partner drives past the diner in the police car with the sirens blaring.

"You called it. Bet he's off to go bust some skaters" Chloe said as Justin and Trevor begin to argue.

"You're a dick!" Trevor snapped.

"Don't slap me, bitch!" Justin shot back

"Take your fight club outside!" Joyce said sharply.

"He started it!" Trevor said.

"I'm finishing it!" Joyce warned.

"Trevor and Justin must be in love" Chloe said before a cockroach crawls on the jukebox and a distorted jangle of tunes begins playing "You predicted a cockroach on the jukebox?" She bows to Max "I pledge allegiance to Max and the power for which she stands...".

"This isn't a toy, Chloe. I do have to be careful how I use it-" Max began but was cut of.

"Screw that! Of course it's a toy! The best toy ever! You can bang anyone with no strings attached, rewind time, and boom, it's like it never happened!" Chloe said

Max deadpans "Grow up".

"Maybe you made a move on me and I would never know!" Chloe said, sounding like she didn't mind that.

"Yes, that's what I did" Max said sarcastically.

"She did, in another time you two were making out like there was no tomorrow" Iris said.

"Wait, really!?" Chloe asked in shock, but the smirk Iris gave her made her pout "Real funny sis, I will get you back for that one. Still, you can rewind time, Max. That's fucking insane. We have to play!".

"I don't have time" Max said.

Chloe gave her a look "You did not just say that" but then Max's nose begins to bleed "Uh... Check out your nose. Too much blow? Hey, are you okay?".

"Too much excitement. See what happens when we hook up again?" Max asked.

_'It must be a side effect of her power'_ Iris thought, that power was no joke.

"Then...let's go to one of my secret lairs and fully test your power. You need a sidekick to guide you" Chloe said "Or two in this case".

"Call me what again, and I will kick you" Iris warned.

"Okay, Girl Wonder... Show me the way to Chloe's Cave" Max said and they get up from the table.

"Okay, Supergirl, let's go to my secret place!" Chloe said, still very eager, but then Max's phone rings "Don't even answer. We have places to go and people to do... Come on, before Mom starts some more shit. Let's bail!".

"It's Kate Marsh, from Blackwell..." Max said.

"Big whoop. You don't call me once in five years and now you're all over some beeatch you see every day at school? I see how you roll. So go ahead, chat up Kate Marsh from Blackwell. I've got other people to hang out with too" Chloe said, sounding a little mad.

"Chloe!" Iris grabbed her arm "Take the call Max, we will wait outside".

Before any more words could be spoken, Iris dragged Chloe outside. Chloe really was not the most open minded person and did not seem to understand how serious that call could have been. Iris liked Chloe and all, but she could be a little nicer than that.

Still, she was her friend. And Iris had no plans to lose her.

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Junkyard.**

As Max was talking to Kate over the phone, Iris and Chloe were waiting for her outside. Chloe seemed to have calmed down a bit now that she didn't have to argue with her mother. Iris felt like she keeps falling in to one crossfire after the next. She had already stopped and argument between Chloe and David, something that almost got Iris in to serious trouble. She had a feeling that being Chloe's friend would be dangerous, given she seems to be on the wrong side of several people around here. Still Chloe and Max were the only true friends Iris had in this world and she couldn't afford to lose either of them.

"So... Chloe? What's going on with that Kate girl?" Iris finally asked.

Chloe sighed "From what I heard she kissed a bunch of guys at a party. Something she wouldn't normally do. And some asshole got in on video and spread it around school. Now she is being targeted by all the bullies you can find, including my step-ass".

"That's horrible. Who would do something like that? I keep hearing that Kate is really a nice person" Iris said.

"She is, only a true asshole would bully her. Unfortunate for her, she is in the one place where many of those assholes exists" Chloe said, it was clear that despite her rough nature, she still did not approve of such mistreatment of an innocent girl.

Iris looked down at that, she hoped she could meet Kate and help her. But then Max came out "Sorry for the wait. Let's get going".

"Right this way" Chloe said as she, Iris and Max get in Chloe's car as the dog owner from before watches them from a distance.

After a quick drive, they arrive at a junkyard. Iris was not to sure why they would go here as there was nothing but broke junk all over the place. Chloe sure had a strange taste in hang out spots. When they got out of Chloe's truck, she hurried inside, with Max and Iris hurrying to keep up.

"Wait up, Speedy!" Max called out.

"Dude, this is going to be so cool!" Said in excitement.

"Slow down, wait for me to get your present" Max said.

"You can just back time up...We'll have to test you now to make sure!" Chloe said as she stops "Welcome to American Rust, my home away from hell".

"Raw and rough. It suits you..." Max commented.

"Max, do you know how awesome this is? I get my best friend back, and she's also supersized?" Chloe said, clearly looking forward to their next test.

"We don't know for how long" Max reminded.

"Exactly why it's time to have fun" Chloe said.

"Chloe, is this really the best place? It dosen't look to safe, and it looks like some creeps might hang out here" Iris said as she looked around.

"Don't worry so much sis, no one hangs out here around this time a day. And if a creep does show up, I got this" Chloe said as she pulls out a gun.

Max got wide eyes "David might be a douche, but you did steal his gun... Is everybody armed in Arcadia Bay now?".

"Only the ones who shouldn't be. Like step-dildo. Until now" Chloe answered.

"But really Chloe. Why would you walk around with a gun? There is no telling how much trouble you can catch with that" Iris said, Chloe's recklessness was really dangerous at times. Gladio would scold the hell out of Chloe if he was here now, since he never wanted Iris to even touch a weapon.

"Don't worry so much Iris. This is mostly for protection. After the shit Nathan pulled, I'm not taking any chances. Besides, we got Max here now. Her powers should be more than enough to keep us out of the deep shit" Chloe assured.

_'For one who is not taking any chances, she is already taking very dangerous chances with that gun'_ Iris thought, but did not say anything else.

"I'm not in the revolution yet, Che" Max reminded.

"You are the revolution, Max. So we should figure out how to best use and abuse your power with a test" Chloe takes a sip of the beer bottle in her hand, then offers it to Max "Drink?".

"Yuck" Was all Max said.

"You are so cute. You haven't changed a bit" Chloe said before looking at Iris "You want some? Or maybe you are to young for it".

Iris looked at the bottle for a moment, and to both Chloe and Max's surprise, Iris grabbed it and took a sip... only to gag right away. She gave the bottle back to Chloe and coughed violently.

"Gods! How can you drink that!? I feel like someone took a piss in my mouth!" Iris said, but after she said that last part, she began gaging even more, almost ready to throw up. No wonder Gladio and her father never wanted her to touch alcohol.

Max rubbed Iris back "You OK?" Iris groans "You're right. Stupid question".

Chloe on the other hand just laughed "Wow, Iris. It's very clear you've never had a real drink before".

"Shut up! I was raised to keep myself healthy!" Iris snapped, but even when she tried to look angry, she only looked cute.

"Iris, you are to cute to be mad" Chloe said with smirk.

"Shut up" Iris said with a cute pout. Chloe decided she was done tormenting her sister for now.

"Okay, let's do this. Can you find five bottles while I prep the shooting range?" Chloe asked.

"Beer and guns? Nice combo" Max remarked sarcastically.

"You can handle it. Now go find us five bottles? Pretty please? And you can take Iris with you" Chloe said.

"We have to find dirty-ass bottles while you chill? Not fair" Max whined.

"I have to prep the range, crybaby. And I've been tripping hard about where you got this rewind power..." Chloe said.

"From God. Or the gods. So, bow" Max playfully ordered.

"We can make the world bow... Are you ready for that?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, yes. Once I figure out exactly how my power works. A god must doth know these things" Max said.

"Amen! And while you build an empire, I'm there to keep you on the path of badassness. And fun" Chloe declared.

"Spin, rinse and repeat... I'm just altering time and space. Oh yeah, and history. No biggie" Max said sarcastically.

"You already altered history by saving my life, smartass. Let's see what else you can do.." Chloe said.

"Guess we are of finding old smelly bottles" Iris said.

"Don't get distracted by each other and start making out on a broken car" Chloe said with a playful smirk.

"For the last time! We are not a couple!" Iris yelled while stomping her feet like an angry child... just like she used to do when she was younger.

Chloe just laughed and Max had to lead Iris away before she could give her older sister an good ass kicking... which Max admitted that Chloe deserved at the moment. They began their search for the bottles, walking passed an washing machine, empty crate, and rusty boat. They found one on top of an old refrigerator, but it was a little to high up, and trying to grab it would cause it to fall down and break.

"Hmmm, how to reach it?" Max wondered out loud.

Iris thought for a moment before an idea popped up in her head "I think I know" Before Max could ask what it was, she yelped when Iris suddenly got under her and lifted her up on her shoulders "I am not as tall as my brother, but you should be able to reach it now".

"R-Right" Max said before she grabbed the bottle "Alright, I got it now" Iris put her down and Max turned to look at her "Damn Iris, you are strong".

Iris smiled in pride "I come from a strong family. And I trained to be able to defend myself in a fight. So yes, I am bound to have a few muscles on my bones".

"I think I remember you saying something about your father being a body guard?" Max asked.

"He was... but being a body guard makes you a target..." Iris said with a sad look.

Max really felt she needed to learn not to ask questions that can bring up unpleasant memories, she put a hand on Iris shoulder "Sorry to hear that. But I can promise that me and Chloe are going nowhere".

Iris looked at her for a moment before hugging her right out of the blue. Max was surprised but hugged back. Chloe noticed this from where she was staying and smiled. She would let them have their moment, but she was so teasing them about it later. Even if it meant getting an ass kicking from Iris. The hug lasted for several seconds before they pulled back.

"Thank you Max. I needed that" Iris said.

Max smiled at her "Anytime. Now let's get the rest of those bottles".

Iris nods and they continued their search. They enter the area with the "party pit" and stacked cars. Max takes the bottle in the corner. They attempt to leave the area but Max had to rewind when the debris falls in front of them. Both then goes up a path near Chloe that leads up a hill. Iris moves a plank at the edge of the hill so Max could use it as a makeshift bridge. Max walks on the plank to the boat and takes the bottle on a makeshift table. They found the 4th bottle on a rusty car and the last one was located a shed located near the train tracks and Max takes the bottle on the chair with the pizza box.

Iris looked around before seeing writing on the walls "Hey, check this out".

Max looked and saw the writing, which said: Chloe was here and Rachel was here "Hmm... shall we join the club?".

Iris giggled a little "Sure".

Max picks up a pen and writes that she and Iris was here too. Iris smiled at Max's handy work before finding a letter that said: I want to die. She was disturbed by that, who could have written something like that? She looked and saw Max looking at some pictures... the pictures was of Chloe and Rachel.

"They really look happy in these pictures... that could have been me instead of Rachel. Had I not left" Max said with a sigh.

"You are here now, that's what matters" Iris said.

Max smiles "Right. Let's go" They lef the shed but then Max saw something "Wowser, that looks exactly like the same doe from my tornado vision... That doe is the perfect photo op...".

Iris watched as Max took a picture of the Doe. Iris then noticed another animal. A blue cat, that was looking straight at her. It's eyes was looking straight in to Iris soul, like it knew everything there was to know about her and more.

"Is that a cat?" Max suddenly asked.

Iris looked at her so fast that she almost had a whiplash "You see it too?".

"A glowing blue cat? Yes I can see it... well I could. It's gone now, along with the doe" Max said. Iris looked back and noticed both animals were indeed gone "Well, we better get back to Chloe before she gets grumpy".

Iris nods and they head back to Chloe before giving her the bottles.

"Thanks, Max" Chloe places the bottles on the shooting range "Wait, one more for the road".

Chloe takes a sip of beer from the bottle in her hand before placing it on the range with the others.

"You're serious about this..." Max said.

"We're going to shoot all these bottles without wasting a single bullet. Max, you have to help me aim. Show me the way, Max" Chloe said as she takes aim.

"I need to see you shoot first" Max said.

Chloe fires the gun and misses. Max rewinds "Show me the way, Max".

With the memory of where Chloe shot the last time Max guided her "Aim a bit to the right".

"Sir, yes, sir!" Chloe fires the gun and hits the bottle "Oh, yes! Did you see that shit, Max?!".

"Duh" Max said with a smile.

"Poor bottle" Iris said.

"That was so fucking cool! Now for the second bottle "Now, Max, where do I aim?" Chloe asked.

"You're on target, pull the trigger" Max said.

Chloe fires the gun and misses. Max rewinds. Iris was starting to get a little dizzy from all that rewinds. Seeing time go backwards was a trip to dizzy land.

"Now, Max, where do I aim" Chloe asked again.

"Aim slightly above" Max answered.

"Right between the eyes..." Chloe fires the gun and hits the bottle "Watch out, Nathan! Now, that is fun".

"I really don't see the big deal of firing a gun" Iris admitted, given she has seen fire arms being used by trained soldiers, so this was nothing special to her.

"You're hella right sis, this is way to simple. Let's pump up the volume and find me another target. I want to get creative here... Give me something to shoot, Max" Chloe said.

Iris shakes her head "Hold up, I don't have rewind power, but I have a good eye. Let me pick targets".

"Go ahead sis" Chloe said.

Iris studies the objects around "Try that wheel rim".

"Taking out the wheel rim now..." Chloe shoots the wheel rim. The bullet ricochets off it and hits the third bottle "Hella yes!".

"Nice shootin', Tex" Max commented.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Chloe said in excitement.

"Satisfied?" Max asked.

"Like, never. So I want one more ubercool trick shot..." Chloe answered.

"Come on Chloe, this is getting dangerous. I am not against a little danger, but guns tends to leave more damage" Iris said.

"Relax sis, one more shot and were done" Chloe assured.

"How about using that junker for a target now?" Max suggested.

"Come on, just shoot the bottles and get it over with" Iris said, she really didn't want to keep tempting fate like this.

"Okay, you're too busy to help so I'm going to kill the car bumper" Chloe shoots the gun, but the bullet ricochets off the bumper and hits Chloe in dangerously near her chest "Jesus, I shot myself! I shot myself! Back up, back up!".

"I told you this was a stupid idea!" Iris said in panic "Max! Do your thing! Now!".

"Stupid gun! Hold on, Chloe!" Max is forced to rewind.

"That's it! If this last shot fails in anyway, were finished! No more rewind!" Iris said, her tone final.

"Alright alright. Man you are pissed today" Chloe said.

"How about aiming for the left tire?" Max suggested as shooting the tire should not be dangerous.

"Adios, spinning wheel of death..." Chloe fires the gun. The car falls onto the shooting range, crushing the remaining bottles and landing upside down "Ubercool" Max and Chloe high-five "I cannot believe this is for reals! My best friend is a superhero! Now it's your turn to bust a cap".

"I don't know..." Max's nose begins to bleed.

"Max, your nose. Damn..." Chloe said in concern.

"I...don't...feel so super..." Max collapses and Iris hurries to catch her.

"Max!" Chloe shouts.

"Max what happened? Max!" Iris said as she places her hand on Max's forehead... but when she did she had a vision of the tornado she saw in her nightmare flash through her mind "AAAHHH!".

"Iris! What happened" Chloe asked as Iris held her head.

"I-I don't know! I saw a storm and then... nothing" Iris answered trying to calm down.

"A storm? Hold on, do you have powers too?" Chloe asked.

"No, I don't... but now that I think about it, Max's power dosen't seem to effect me" Iris answered.

"What? You can see when time goes backwards? How?" Chloe asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine" Iris said.

Chloe shakes her head before picking Max up "We can talk about that later. Let's bring Max somewhere she can rest".

Iris nods and they head over and sits on the hood of a rusty car. Max's head rests on Chloe's lap as Chloe holds her and Iris had Max's legs on her lap. After a while Max slowly wakes up, slightly disoriented.

"You freaked me out there. Do you feel any better now?" Chloe asked.

Max slowly sat up "A little. Thanks for helping me, just...give me a minute".

"Too much action for Arcadia?" Chloe asked.

" Maybe not enough. This is kinda fun. Scary and stupid, but fun" Max said.

"Let me know when you feel okay" Chloe said.

"Your power sure puts a strain on you, Max" Iris said.

"Yeah, it really messes with my head. Glad I feel normal again" Max said.

"Okay, looks like you're ready to lock and load" Chloe said.

"I don't know about this..." Max said unsure.

"Are you afraid of getting in trouble? Oh, boohoo, Max is afraid! I know you can handle this. And I'm here to guide you. Make me proud, sista!" Chloe gives the gun to Max.

But then the dog owner from before approaches, and Max quickly hides the gun behind her back "Hey, it's Thelma and Louise. Or is it Bonnie and Clyde? Wait there is three of you. Maybe dumb, dumber and dumbest?".

"Excuse us, Frank" Chloe said with a glare.

The man named Frank scoffs "Oh, sorry, Chloe. Don't let me get in the way of your bonding. I heard the gunshots and the breaking glass. It's cute that you're playing with guns. Just like me at your age".

"We're not anything alike, man" Chloe said.

"We both need money. In fact, you need it so bad you owe me a shitload, don't ya, Chloe? Huh?" Frank asked in a dangerous tone.

"You'll get your money" Chloe said, really wanting Frank to leave.

"Don't they all say that? Y'know, even when they're broke and acting tough..." Frank looks at Max "What're you hiding there, girlie? Let me see!".

Frank points at Max and Chloe notices the bracelet on his wrist "Where did you get that bracelet?".

Frank glanced at her "A friend. And it's none of your goddamn business. You're my business now and I-".

Chloe stops him "That's Rachel's bracelet! Why the fuck are you wearing her bracelet?!".

"Calm yourself, alright? It was a gift" Frank said.

"No, it wasn't! You stole that shit! Give it to me right now, asshole!" Chloe reaches for the bracelet. Frank pulls out a knife. Making Iris gasp, this man is dangerous.

"You better step back before you regret it, girl. I mean it. You want me to cut you, bitch?" Frank threatened, before he, Iris and Chloe look over at Max, who is pointing the gun at Frank.

"Please...please step back" Max said nervously, her hands shaking.

"You're kidding. Put that down" Frank said with a small hint of worry..

"Max don't!" Iris said as she made Max lower the gun before looking at Frank "Just leave us alone, now!".

"Oh please, like you girls have the balls to do anything" Frank walked over to Iris, holding up his knife, Chloe and Max looked terrified at what he might do "You are clearly to young for this shit. But if you wish to keep your innocent life in tact I suggest you-".

He was cut of when Iris grabbed his arm and gave it a painful twist. Frank cried out in pain as Iris ripped the knife out of his hand before tossing it away and pushed him back. Frank stumbled, holding his arm in pain.

"You bitch! You nearly broke my fucking arm!" Frank yelled in anger.

"I will break a lot more than your arm if you don't leave right now!" Iris snapped back, still in her fighting stance. Frank growls before looking at Chloe

"You have until Friday to pay me. Don't ever pull crap like this again. It'll be the last time you do. And no body guard bitch will save you next time" Frank said before storming of.

Iris took a deep breath to calm herself "That was intense. You two OK?".

Chloe hugs her "You were awesome. This is the second time you've put an asshole in his place. You really are a badass sis. Thanks for standing up for us both...Let's blow. My secret lair didn't feel secret today. At least Frank is gone; he won't fuck with us again. He just wants his money. And we still need to talk about how Max's powers don't affect you".

"Right" Iris agreed before looking at Max "You OK?".

"Not really, I was seriously thinking about shooting that guy... had you not stopped me I might have..." Max said quietly.

Iris took her hand "You are not a killer Max, and I will make sure you never become one. Come on, let's bail before something else happens".

Max nods in agreement before they leave with Chloe to go for a walk. This world was dangerous, and Iris keeps putting herself in dangerous situations. And if something happens to her, Max's powers will not be able to save her.

Still, protecting people was in Iris' blood. She was going to be Max and Chloe's shield. Just like her father and brother was to Regis and Noctis.

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Attempted suicide.**

After the tense confrontation with frank, Iris, Max and Chloe were walking down some railroad. Max and Chloe were balancing on the tracks, Iris where standing between them holding their hands to keep them from losing their balance. Despite what happened, Chloe was still in a good mood. Shouldn't be to surprising, given the people she don't like has been put in their place during these past couple of days. Safe to say she is real happy about having a badass younger sister who can kick some ass and look cute while doing it.

"I still can't believe you pulled a gun on Frank. That was epic" Chloe said before looking at Iris "And you just keep being a badass, sis. You could kick everyone's ass".

"No, not everyone. Just low life punks who don't know the basics of fighting" Iris said, still holding her friends' hands.

"It felt awful... I'm glad that Iris stopped me. I could have shot him" Max said.

"You can just rewind time in your hand and stick that barrel right up Frank's ass! You have the power!" Chloe said in an fake dramatic tone.

"You're gross. Don't fall" Max said..

"I am not falling with my guardian angel here" Chloe said with a smile at Iris, which Iris returned "I'm just glad you two were here".

"Me too...I think. Chloe, why the hell are you hanging around scary losers like Frank? It's weird" Max said.

Chloe let go of Iris hand "Let's take a break and I'll talk" Max and Chloe lie down on the train tracks, while Iris just sits down with her legs crossed "Feels like a different world, huh? I wish we could stay forever...".

"Can we build another pirate fort and keep the world out?" Max asked.

"We need a new secret hangout... At least Frank wouldn't find us... Are you okay, Max?" Chloe asked in concern as Max's voice had been a little shaky ever since they left the Junkyard.

"I'm still freaked out about what happened... That was awful, Chloe" Max said.

"I'm sorry. But Frank isn't as hardcore as he fronts. All he cares about is his cash, stash, and mangy dog" Chloe said.

"Well, at least his dog is not being tormented by him. I like dogs" Iris said, remembering that Luna had a pair of dogs. She never got to meet Luna in person, but she heard great things about her.

"Dogs is a man's best friend. Guess that counts for assholes too" Chloe said.

"Chloe, did you see what just happened? I almost shot him! I know I could rewind, but, Chloe, this is not playtime. No more guns" Max pleaded.

"Max, I know. Crazy shit is the new normal for me. That's why I planned to leave Arcadia Bay without paying Frank off..." Chloe said.

"You do know that could make him even more dangerous right?" Iris pointed out.

"Don't worry, Iris. Like I said, Frank is not as dangerous as he looks. Besides, if he did try something, you could just kick his ass again" Chloe pointed out.

"I will protect you when you need it, Chloe. But please, don't go out looking for trouble. There are dangers that even I can't save you from" Iris said.

"Don't worry, Iris. I will try to keep you out of the crossfire for as long as I can" Chloe promised.

"Now, tell me exactly what's going on between you and Fran, does he have a last name?" Max asked.

"Frank Bowers. Obviously don't get my pot from you, remember? Anyway, Frank and I kind of hung out" Chloe answered.

"Hung out? You don't mean you..." Max trailed of.

"No, we didn't have sex. Gross, man. He never even tried. I just made the mistake of borrowing money so Rachel and I could bail outta here..." Chloe hurried to answer.

"Guess that is an relief... tell me, Chloe. You are not in to boys, are you?" Iris asked.

"Nope, chicks over dicks any day. Is that a problem?" Chloe asked.

Iris held up her hands "No! No problem at all! People can love whoever they want!".

"Relax, Iris. I'm just messing with you. I can tell you are not homophobic" Chloe said with a smirk "Given that-".

"Tease me about Max again and I will kick you" Iris warned, making Chloe chuckle.

Max smiled but decided to get back on tracks "That's it?".

"No. I want to know how Frank got Rachel's bracelet... What do you think?" Chloe asked.

"I think we have to be careful. And keep an eye on this guy. Without him eyeballing us, okay?" Max asked.

"It's so weird talking to you about this insane crap. We haven't hung out this much since we were tweens...and it's like no time has passed. I wish Rachel was here to meet both of you" Chloe said.

"Do you think that Rachel and I would have been friends?" Max asked.

"You're not that different. She had-, has a great eye for images and for art. Plus, she's a smartass like you. We would all be hella best friends forever" Chloe said.

"What about me? Why would she like me?" Iris asked.

Chloe smiled "You are both super cute and super nice. She would see you as an younger sister, just like I do. She would love you for sure. Man I can see you sleeping on her lap. I would pay for a picture like that".

Iris could not help but to smile at that "In that case, I hope to meet her soon".

"I know she must be as cool as you are. I have no doubt we'll meet soon" Max said.

"Railroad tracks always make me feel better...I have no idea why..." Chloe said.

"Kerouac knew. It's the romance of travel and movement...the sound of the train whistle at night..." Max said

"Look at the beat poet here" Chloe joked.

"I'd rather be a good photographer..." Max said.

"You are. You just have to stop being afraid..." Chloe said.

Max thinks about it before she gets up to take a picture of the sunset. But then Max holds her head in her hand as the flashing visions of the tornado return. Iris got it too. What was going on? But both were brought back to reality when Chloe screamed "Max! Iris! Max?! Help! I'm stuck!

Iris gasped when she saw Chloe's foot had somehow gotten stuck in the tracks "Chloe!"

"Hold on, Chloe!" Max shouted as she grabs Chloe's hands and tries to pull her up from the tracks but it doesn't work.

Then they heard it... the train was coming towards them. Iris get wide eyes and tries desperately to pull Chloe free "Hang on Chloe! We will get you free! Max use your powers to slow the train".

Max used her powers to give them more time "That's all I can do, we need to ope the fuse box so we can move the tracks!".

Iris saw the fuse box and rushed over to it. Of course it was locked, but she didn't care, she tore it open, cutting her hands as she did "Now what!?".

Max rewinds again to keep the train away "We need to cut the red wire! Don't try to rip it, you will get shocked".

Iris wished she had kept Frank's knife now. She looked over her outfit, hoping something on her would be sharp enough to cut the wire. But as she did that, Max came running back with a pair of pliers, and uses them on the red wire. She then pulls the lever, causing the tracks to move and allowed Chloe to escape just before the train could run her over.

Max ran over and hugged her "You okay?".

"You saved me again! Crazy. Now we're totally bonded for life!" Chloe said in relief.

"Damn, that was close" Max said.

Chloe looked at Iris "My god, Iris! Your hands!".

"It's OK, the cuts are not deep" Iris said before smiling "I'm just glad we saved you, Chloe".

Chloe ran up and hugged her hard "This is the second time you've hurt yourself to help us. You are an guardian".

Iris hugged her back "You could say, I am your shield".

"Shield? I like it" Chloe said "Aren't you glad I took you away to a nice quiet, desolate spot?".

All three hug as they walk back along the tracks with Max saying "It was cool to spend time in your lair, but...I have to get back to school before my next class...".

"Since you're the mysterious superhero, I'll be your faithful chauffeur and companion" Chloe said.

"My powers might not last, Chloe..." Max pointed out.

"That's okay, we will. Forever" Chloe assured.

"Sisters in battle" Iris said.

"You're on a roll, Iris... I love ya, sis" Chloe said "I mean it".

Iris got teary eyed by that "I love you too, both of you. Big sisters".

Max and Chloe shared and look before they nodded and hugged Iris from both sides. Iris blushed, but smiled, accepting the hug.

* * *

Later, Chloe drives Max and Iris to the entrance of Blackwell. The weather has begun to get rainy.

"Thanks for the ride, Chloe. Right on time for my art lesson" Max said.

"Thanks for coming with me. Sorry to be so boring..." Chloe said with a small smile.

"Nothing exciting ever happens to us, right?" Max asked jokingly.

"Listen, your rewind power has to be connected to that snow yesterday. That might explain your tornado vision..." Chloe said.

"I don't see how. It's so friggin' random..." Max waved of.

"Wake up, Max. You saved my life twice now. You altered the course of my destiny, yours, and whoever! Do you know about Chaos Theory?" Chloe asked.

"What do you know about Chaos Theory, Miss I Hate Math?" Max asked in a joking matter.

"Five years ago, asswipe. Some people change...and your situation is the perfect storm for quantum physics" Chloe said.

"Why me? I'm just a geek girl in some small town..." Max said.

"A perfect example of strange attractors. Don't they teach you kids anything at Blackwell? We have a tornado, rewind power, and freak snow...hello, Armageddon! So let's party with your power, rock star!" Chloe said.

"Still, if you are such an expert on this. How come Max's powers don't effect me?" Iris asked.

"Shit if I know. Maybe you two have some form of connection? If there is such a thing as a soul, maybe you two are soulmates" Chloe guessed.

"Connected via souls... wouldn't that be mind blowing" Iris mused.

"We'll figure it out. You are both super heroes after all" Chloe said.

"Like you said, Professor Price: a superhero needs a sidekick" Max said with a smile.

"How can it be such a shitty week and yet one of the best of my life?" Chloe asked.

"Because we're back in action again!" Max said as she and Chloe high fives and fist bumped.

"You sure you don't want to come with me Iris?" Chloe asked.

"I would, but I'm not really welcomed in your house after I blew up on David. And after today, I need some time for myself, and Max's dorm room should work for that" Iris said.

"As you wish, sis. See ya in the morning" Chloe said as she and Iris did a quick sisterly hug.

Iris and Max gets out of the car and waves goodbye as Chloe drives away. They enter the school and Max had to talk to Principal Wells. Iris looked around a little, the school seemed to be preparering for something big.

Max walked back to her "Want me to walk you back to my dorm?".

"I can handle it. But we can walk around the school for a bit" Iris suggested.

Max smiles and nodded as they walked through the school. Iris spotted Courtney sitting at a desk, working on something. She still remembered her earlier meetings with the girl. Courtney didn't seem to be a bad girl, but there was something about her that made Iris wonder.

"You know her?" Max asked.

"Kind of, she was among the first people I met when I came here" Iris answered. Leaving out the part that Courtney took her underwear, saying she would wash them for her.

"Did something happen?" Max asked.

"Nothing bad, I assure you" Iris said.

Max nods but still went to talk to Courtney... a little bit later she came back "Well, looks like both of us are on the party guest list".

Iris blinked "Huh?".

"I will explain later. Right now, she said she wanted to talk to you... she looked rather eager" Max said.

"I guess a quick chat with her won't hurt. I can go back to your dorm on my own, Max. You should get ready for class" Iris said.

"Right, see you later" Max said and walked away.

Iris walked up to Courtney "Hello again Courtney. Max said you wanted to speak to me?".

Courtney smiled at her "Yes, I just wanted to see you again. You've been on my mind a lot recently".

"I have? Why?" Iris asked.

Courtney blushed a little "Why indeed".

Iris wondered what to say, but said the first thing that came to mind "So... do you have my underwear?".

Courtney blushed more "Oh, right, I almost forgot about that. Come by my dorm later and I will give them back to you. You have great taste in fashion".

"Thanks... I guess... Alright Courtney, what is the real reason you wanted to speak to me?" Iris asked.

Courtney was silent for a moment before she stood up "I'd rather talk in privet. Come along" Before Iris could say anything, Courtney grabbed her hand and pulled her to the girl's bathroom. Courtney made sure no one else was in there before looking at Iris "Alright, first thing first. You're hanging out with Max?".

"I am. And before you ask, she and I are not a couple" Iris answered, wanting to prevent another misunderstanding.

"I... was going to ask that actually... but are you seeing anyone?" Courtney asked.

"No" Iris answered.

Courtney took a step closer "Do you mind, same gender romance?".

"No..." Iris answered again, she was getting a little worried about where this was going.

Courtney smiled before putting her hands on Iris' cheeks "In that case, there is nothing stopping us".

Iris blushed at that "Stopping us from what?".

Courtney leans closer, her lips slightly parted... but then the bell rang, signaling the beginning of the class. Courtney looked utterly pissed at the sudden interruption. Though Iris was slightly relived.

"Looks like your class is starting. I should go, don't want you to be late because of me" Iris said and was about to leave but Courtney stopped her.

"Fuck class, it can wait" She said in a firm tone.

"Wh-what?!" Iris asked before Courtney pulled her close and kissed her right on the lips.

Iris got wide eyes and tried to struggle... but Courtney held her in place. Even thought Iris should easily be able to break free... she couldn't, something was stopping her. Courtney slowly broke the kiss, a trail of saliva connecting them for a moment. She smiled and began kissing Iris' cheek, before going down to her neck. Iris gasped at that, her mind going haywire. What was happening!? She being kissed by a girl she barely knows. She then felt Courtney's hand go under her skirt.

"W-wait! We can't-" Iris began before a loud commotion was heard "What is happening?".

Courtney looked outside "Everyone is running out. But why?".

Iris did not like this and pushed passed Courtney and ran outside. She followed the crowd and what she saw made her eyes wide. There was a girl on top of the roof! Ready to jump! In fact... she did jump! But after she did, time went backwards before stopping. Iris knew it was Max, and she hoped Max could save the girl. Time began to move normally again, and she saw Max on the roof, talking to the girl.

Courtney finally caught up and noticed what all the commotion was about "My god! What is Kate doing!?".

"She is trying to kill herself... because of all the bullying" Iris realized.

"Oh my god... what have we done?" Courtney asked in shock.

"What did you say?!" Iris demanded.

Courtney said nothing as she just watched Max trying to stop Kate from jumping... minutes that felt like hours passed before Kate finally took Max's hand and stepped of the ledge and back on solid roof. Everyone looked relived at that. Iris smiled, the superhero Max saved another life.

* * *

Later, the rain was over and the sun was beginning to set. Iris was in Courtney's room, with said girl sitting on her bed with her face in her hands. She had explained the whole situation about Kate and all the horrible things people had been doing to her.

"I feel like such an asshole... I almost helped drive a human being in to committing suicide... I am such an awful person" Courtney said, looking ready to cry from guilt.

Iris was silent for a moment before she spoke "Courtney... I am not going to pretend that what you and your friends did wasn't bad. You should feel ashamed for it all... but, I can see you do feel bad about it. So take a good look at yourself and the consequences of what happened. And use this lesson to become a better human being".

"I will... I swear on my life I will never be such a bitch again. And I will make sure Victoria and Taylor learns from this too" Courtney promised.

Iris nods at that "Good... take care, Courtney".

"Wait! Please Iris... stay with me... I need you" Courtney begged.

Iris looked at her before walking back to the bed and sat next to her "Alright... I will stay".

Courtney hugs her hard and Iris hugged her back... Then Courtney kissed Iris on the lips again. Iris did not resist it as Courtney pulled of her boots so they could lay down in bed. Courtney took a moment to give both Iris' feet a kiss before kissing her legs, making Iris blush at the feeling. Courtney got on top of Iris and began making out with her. Iris had no idea what to do, so she just let Courtney have her fill of kissing.

Once done, Courtney rested on Iris' chest. Iris looked at her as Courtney slowly drifted of to sleep. Only one thought was going through Iris' mind

_'Life is strange'._

**.**

**This marks the end of episode 2 of Life is Fantasy. Stay tuned for episode 3.**

**.**

**Please tell me what you think. Reviews help a lot.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aftermath.**

It is nighttime at Blackwell Academy. Max is in her room; she has fallen asleep at her desk. Max gets a text notification on her phone, and the sound wakes her.

"Kate!" Max cried out. She takes a moment to calm down, remembering the insane event that took place where she had to stop Kate from killing herself. She then looked around her room and noticed Iris was not back yet. Seems like she and Courtney grew closer than expected. She leans over and unlocks her phone. She has received a text from Chloe.

**Chloe (SMS): I have something to show you**

**Chloe (SMS): meet me in front of campus**

**Chloe (SMS): get dat ass in gear NOW. But don't tell Iris about this. I mean it.**

_"I knew Chloe would be all over this... So I better get moving"_ Max thought as she puts her phone in her pocket and gets up from her desk. She then looked at Alice the Rabbit, with Kate in the hospital, Max decided to look after the little one _"Are you a hungry bunny? Here, nosh on this..."._

Max puts a small carrot in Alice's cage. She then leaves her room to enter the hallway of the girls' dormitories. She closes the door behind her. She uses the flashlight on her phone to make her way through the dark hallway. She then noticed one of the dorm rooms are opened.

"Can you come in here for a moment?" She heard Dana ask.

Max enters Dana's room through the open door. Dana has the lights on and is sitting on her couch, looking distressed.

Max spoke sympathetically "Hey, Dana... How are you doing?".

"Better than Kate... I just can't believe she would even attempt suicide..." Dana said in a sad tone.

"I knew she was depressed, but...I had no idea how bad..." Max said.

"Must be serious to throw yourself off the roof..." Dana agreed.

"So why do you think she was on the roof in the first place?" Max asked.

"Maybe Kate was so ashamed she got wasted on that video... I don't blame her, but it was pretty gross" Dana said.

"Come on! You really believe that Kate Marsh wanted to get drunk at a Vortex Club party?" Max asked.

Dana looked at her "So what exactly are you saying, Max? You think this has something to do with Nathan being expelled?".

"It's complicated... I don't want to drag you into this, okay? Not yet, anyway" Max said.

"I'm getting scared now... But people here are still sneaking out tonight..." Dana said.

"What? Like who?" Max asked.

"Victoria bounced out of here earlier and now you, Sherlock?" Dana asked.

"Not me. I need a break from today... Get some sleep too, Dana. I'll see you later" Max said before leaving the room.

* * *

At the same time as all that was going on, Iris woke up with a quick gasp. She noticed she was not in Max's room. She took some moment to remember until she felt an arm was around her. She looked behind her and saw Courtney was sleeping next to her, while also holding her close. Iris blushed as she also noticed they were both in their underwear. Not something she was expecting after witnessing an attempted suicide.

But Iris heard something outside, so she gently removed Courtney's arm and got out of bed. Not bothering to put on more clothes she snuck out in to the hallway. She heard voices coming from the shower room so she sneaks over there.

"Hey, Max... I saw you go up on the roof and save Kate... I can't believe she tried to jump..." It was Taylor's voice.

"I can. I'm just so glad she didn't. Are you okay?" Max asked.

"I'm just, like, shocked. I've never seen anybody try to kill themselves before..." Taylor said, clearly trying to fight back an anxiety attack.

"Me neither. I didn't think you'd be so upset considering how much shit you and Victoria gave Kate..." Max pointed out.

"I'm my own person, not Victoria's bitch. Hello, like, she's freaking too. She already broke curfew tonight" Taylor gasps "Shit, I'm not supposed to tell anybody...".

"I won't say a word. I swear to Dog" Max assured.

"I believe you, Max. Besides Victoria, you're the only who asked me about my mom in the hospital. That meant a lot to me..." Taylor said, meaning every word

"I'm my own person, too. Let me know if you need anything" Max said.

"Thanks... You're, like, weird but pretty cool, Max. Especially after watching you go up on that roof. Victoria is wrong about you. Now I have to be alone for my nightly anxiety attack. Talk to you later..." Taylor said.

Max leaves the shower room, not noticing Iris who was hiding in the dark, wondering what Max was doing up this late. She saw Max going in to Victoria's room. Now Iris really wondered what was going on. But just as she began to follow Max, Taylor walked out of the shower room and saw her.

"Iris?" She spoke.

Iris gasped "Oh, hi Taylor. I guess the toilets were the other way".

Before Iris could walk away, Taylor grabbed her and dragged her in to the shower room "Iris listen, I...".

Iris blinked when Taylor trailed of and was now giving her a strange look. Iris looked down and gasped as she realized she was still in her underwear and quickly covered herself with her arms.

"I can see why Courtney is hot for you" Taylor commented.

"Stop looking!" Iris whisper yelled.

Taylor shakes her head "But that does bring us back to why I wanted to talk to you. What is your relationship with Courtney?".

Iris blushed a little "In case you're wondering. No we did not have sex. I just stayed with her because she was really shaken up by what happened".

"I was going to ask if you did the deed. But yes, we all are still shocked by that... did you hear my talk with Max?" Taylor asked. Iris nodded "Good, then I don't need to repeat anything. But there is one thing I want to know: Do you care about Courtney?".

"Of course. I mean I don't know her as much as you do. But I feel I know her enough to care at this point" Iris answered without hesitation.

"That is good. Just because we are friends with Victoria, dosen't mean we are demons. Courtney is a better person than many might think. I hope I can trust you to be there for her" Taylor said.

"I will try. But there are two more people I need to help too" Iris said.

"Yes I've seen you hang with Max and that drop out Chloe. But can I trust you or not?" Taylor asked.

"When it comes to Courtney. Yes, you can" Iris answered.

"That's all I needed to hear... Listen Iris" Taylor puts a hand on Iris' shoulder "You do seem to be a good person. Courtney deserves someone like that. I don't care if she bangs another girl, as long as I can trust you. And I believe I can. So please, go back to her and keep her safe... I just don't know what to expect anymore".

Taylor walked away, leaving Iris to think about what she had just said. She then saw Max walking out of Victoria's room and she ran over to her "Max".

Max jumped "Jesus, Iris, you almost made me shit myself. Why are you up this late?".

"I was going to ask you the same thing. I heard you sneak around out here. What are you up to, Max?" Iris asked.

Max remembered Chloe did not want Iris involved in whatever she was planing, so she had to come up with an excuse "I needed to go to the bathroom".

Iris gave her a look "You needed to dress yourself completely just for a bathroom break?".

"Well, I was also going to step outside for a bit. Can't walk around outside in just my PJ" Max said.

While that excuse was more believable, Iris did no buy it "Max, I think we know each other by now. What are you really up to? Is Chloe dragging you in to something dangerous again?".

Max silently cursed, of course Iris would figure it out "Look, this is something we don't want you to get involved in. Please just go back to my dorm... or Courtney, since you seem to be bed fellows now".

"I am going to pretend I'm not offended by that comment. What are you two up to?" Iris demanded.

"I don't know, OK. This is Chloe's idea. I'm sure it's nothing to dangerous, or at least not life threatening. So please go back to which ever dorm you prefer" Max pleaded.

"If it's not that dangerous, then why can't you wait a second for me to get dressed and come along?" Iris all but demanded.

"Because you've already put yourself in danger for us. Twice in fact. If there is a way to keep you from getting in to even more trouble, then we will take it. Now I am not going to tell you again: Stay out of this!" Max said with more force, doing her best to keep her voice down. But then her face changed when Iris looked hurt by her little outburst.

"F-Fine... guess you don't need your bodyguard for this... just remember if something happens, I will not be there to save your ass again. You're on your own" Iris said before storming of towards Courtney's room.

Max reached out a hand to say something, but she sighed, knowing trying to talk to Iris now wouldn't be the best idea. So she just went outside to meet Chloe.

* * *

Iris knew what she did was very childish. But she was to angry to care. She felt she knew Max and Chloe enough that they would at least tell her what was happening.

Max is geeky, quite introverted and slightly self-conscious, particularly when it comes to her photography. According to herself, she rather likes to observe the world around her than actually participate in it; that's why several students think she wouldn't really care for others. But on the contrary, she makes a genuine effort to show kindness to all of Blackwell's students. She's a clear, deductive thinker, smart and sneaky, while also practical, reasonable and mature, in some aspects, for her age, especially compared to Chloe. She is also brave, placing herself in harm's way to protect those she cares about.

She has great affection and interest in photography, always taking pictures of her surroundings, since she considers it a way to be part of the world at a safe distance and aspires to make it into a career one day. She especially has an affinity for old analog cameras and instant camera selfies. She also seems to like obscure cult movies and anime. She said she has always dreamed of traveling and exploring the world, as well as going on adventures together Chloe.

Speaking of Chloe she too had a strong personality.

Chloe is a stubborn, mischievous, and rebellious young woman. She is the archetypal punk-rocker, expressed in both her music taste and style. She loves to get high, drink beer, and can be described as bold and outgoing. She has a big mouth often making snarky comments, acts fearless and loves to take risks, which often gets her in trouble. She can be prone to angry outbursts, and has serious issues with abandonment and trust after her father's death, Max's move to Seattle, and the disappearance of Rachel. Due to all her bad experience over the years, she has become pessimistic and resentful of life, convinced that there wasn't really anyone who actually cared about her or who she could trust in.

She sometimes is very insensitive to other people's feelings, and may act selfish and possessive, always wanting her loved ones' attention for herself and getting jealous and resentful if they don't spare their time for her or don't act her way. She can also be very irrational and irresponsible, which often takes the form of blaming others for situations out of their control and avoiding any responsibility of damage caused by herself; but she will in some instances eventually acknowledge when she was in the wrong and apologize. Nonetheless, Max and Iris is aware of Chloe's flaws but still cherishes her highly and considers her a good friend who shows up when you need her. Heck Iris has fully accepted her as an older sister. Chloe also is a very protective, devoted and faithful companion, though she tends to get too attached and obsessive. She is pretty straightforward with her romantic feelings for other people, and also very flirtatious and teasing. Despite her rough outward appearance, Chloe is actually a very insecure and anxious person, and her tough acting may be nothing more than a facade she built up to protect herself from further harm.

Despite all that, Iris trusted both Chloe and Max and they made it clear they trusted her too. So why leave her out of their new plan? If it was to protect her, then Iris couldn't be to upset. But she wanted to help them too.

Iris sighed and entered Courtney's room. Said girl woke up once Iris closed the door "Where did you run of to?".

"Sorry. Bathroom break" Iris lied. If Courtney believed her lie or not, she didn't show it.

"You OK? You look sad" Courtney said.

Iris was silent for a moment. If Max insisted she'd spend the night with Courtney, then she would make the most of it. She removed her bra and then her panties.

Courtney blushed at the sight "Umm, what are you doing?".

"I wanted to try naked cuddling... if that is OK with you" Iris said. She had no idea what she was doing, but she was doing it.

Courtney blushed more but took a deep breath as she removed her own clothes and opened her arms "As long as it's just cuddling".

Iris climbed in to her arms and they laid down together. Their naked bodies pressing together... it felt... nice. Iris only hoped she wouldn't regret it in the end.

But for tonight, she needed this.

**.**

**Another chapter just dedicated to Iris. I am doing my best to keep Iris from becoming just a tag along for Max and Chloe by giving Iris her own side stories.**

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Argument.**

Max and Chloe are lying on Chloe's bed. Max wakes up and looks at Chloe. After snooping around last night, they took a swim in Black Well's pool. But they were nearly caught by David so they had to high tail it out of there before they ended up in prison. And since Max could not return to her dorm with David noseing around, she returned with Chloe to her house and stayed the night.

"Always remember this moment" Max takes her camera from the floor to take a selfie.

Then Chloe showed up next to her "Photobomb!".

"Photo-hog!" Max takes a selfie with Chloe "It feels like a different world from yesterday...".

"We left a skid mark on Blackwell last night" Chloe said.

"Like it needs another one. I'd like to do something good for my school and Arcadia Bay. I can't even submit my photo to represent... I just don't want to be rejected" Max said.

"Every great artist gets rejected before they get accepted. So you have to enter a photo" Chloe urged.

"Even though I'm pimping the school and town you want to torch?" Max asked.

"Come on, I don't want to see Arcadia Bay burned to the shore, I just say shit like that because I've been trying to get out of here since... since you left, basically. If I could find Rachel, then pay Frank off, I'm still leaving to start a whole new life..." Chloe said as she grabs the remote control for her Hi-Fi and turns on the music.

"Wish we could just hang out all morning like we used to... Maybe we should get up, I have to get back to Blackwell soon" Max said.

"Oh, does the schoolgirl have a test today?" Chloe asked.

"I'm starting to feel like going to Blackwell every day is a test. I just need to get on my regular school schedule again" Max said.

"I am so wiped out from last night. But it was awesome" Chloe said with a yawn.

"I have to ponder what kind of criminal I've become" Max agreed.

"Last night was only the tip of the iceberg" Chloe said.

"I have to admit, it was pretty cool to take over the Blackwell gym" Max admitted.

"Today the gym, tomorrow the world. We need to step it up" Chloe said.

"We still have to be careful how I use my power... I don't want to get stuck in time" Max said as she gets up "I love this morning light, it's so peaceful...".

"Wouldn't it be wicked if we could just hang out here forever like when we were kids?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, but... sadly we're not kids anymore" Max said sadly.

"At least you can date now, right? My dad was terrified of the day I would discover boys" Chloe said.

"As Blackwell proves, boys are trouble" Max joked.

"And way fucking gross. As you'll discover soon enough" Chloe said.

"Oh okay, Woman of the World. Please tell me what it's like to get that first magic kiss!" Max said.

"Sorry, sorry. Didn't mean to get you all worked up. I just don't think anybody is good enough for you... besides me... and maybe Iris" Chloe said.

Max shook her head and looks at her clothes "Ew. Still reeks like a chlorine factory".

"See if you can find a suitable outfit in my fashion hole" Chloe said as she points at her closet.

Max opens the closet "Okay, time for some Chloe cosplay...".

"Hey, there you go! Rachel left a bunch of her clothes with me... She's your size" Chloe said as she got out of bed.

"But not quite my style" Max pointed out.

"Max, you don't have a style yet. At least give it a try. You can always rewind back to your chlorine brand T-shirt and generic jeans" Chloe said.

Max gave her a cute pout "You suck. I like my shirt and jeans... but it would be cool to try on Rachel's clothes, just to see if they fit".

"Stop second-guessing yourself, Max! Put this on and let your inner punk-rock girl come out! You can afford to take chances! Whenever and whatever you want to try... for example, I dare you to kiss me!" Chloe said.

Max looked surprised "What?".

Chloe smirked "I double dare you. Kiss me now".

Max got a determined look on her face and leans forward and kisses Chloe right on the lips.

Chloe backs away in surprise "Damn, you're hardcore, Max! Now I can text Warren and tell him he doesn't stand a chance... unless he's into girl-on-girl action. And now I can't tease you and Iris anymore".

"You are such a dork" Max joked, rather proud of what she did "And Iris already have a girlfriend now, so-".

Before she could finish, Chloe gave her a shocked look "What did you just say?!".

Max jumped in surprise, she mentally cursed, she forgot Chloe did not know about Iris and Courtney yet "I-I said nothing".

"Bullshit Max! What do you mean Iris has a girlfriend?! With who!? And when!?" Chloe demanded, looking rather angry about the news.

Max considered rewinding and stop herself from saying anything. But she decided to come clean, Chloe deserved to know and she would be even more angry if she found out on her own "I think Iris is dating Courtney from the Vortex Club. Or at least, she was spending a lot of time with her last night".

"So you are telling me, that my heroic little sister is dating someone from the evil club?! What if Victoria, or worse, Nathan gets her? Damn it! I am such an idiot for believing she was safe in that school! The moment we are done here, we're going to get her!" Chloe said as she hurried to get dressed.

Max was worried something bad could happen because of this.

* * *

While all that was going on, Iris slowly woke up when the sun shinned through the window. She tried to get up but felt arms were around her... and a hand was on her butt. She blushed as she remembered what happened last night. She had a small argument with Max, leading to Iris storming of to spend the night with Courtney... and they were both still very naked.

"Courtney, time to wake up" Iris said, only to blush more when the hand on her butt began rubbing it.

"Soft and smooth..." Courtney said in a sleepy tone.

"Courtney, wake up" Iris said, trying desperately to wake up her girlfriend.

Courtney suddenly giggled in her sleep "Oh Iris, you naughty girl... of course we can fuck, just spread those legs and-".

"COURTNEY!" Iris shouted, making Courtney jolt awake.

"Iris?... Oh shit" Courtney said when she realized what just happened.

"Really? What kind of perverted dreams do you have?" Iris said as she sat up, still on top of Courtney.

"H-hey, it's not my fault. We slept naked together. Of course I am going to dream about sexy stuff" Courtney said with a big blush.

Iris shook her head before getting out of bed "Perv".

Courtney quickly got up and hugged her from behind "Please Iris. Don't be maaaaaad...".

Iris sighs "I am not mad".

"Good, then you won't mind this" Courtney said as she moved Iris' face and kissed her on the lips. Iris gasped but melted in to the kiss as Courtney's tongue explored her mouth. The kiss last a full minute before Courtney pulled back "Now that is one hell of a way to start the morning. To bad I need to get ready, but I'll see your sweet ass later for some more make out sessions".

Iris jumped as Courtney smacked her butt "Pervert...".

Iris decided to just get dressed so Courtney would focus on getting ready for school.

* * *

After the rather eventful morning Iris headed outside the school. She looked around for a bit until she saw Chloe and Max pull up in Chloe's truck. Said blue haired girl quickly got out and stormed towards Iris... and she looked real pissed, which worried Iris a lot.

"Chloe? What's wrong?" Iris asked, taking a step back as Chloe stomped up to her.

"You know fucking well what is going on! Get in the truck, now!" Chloe ordered.

Iris looked defensive "I have no idea why you are so angry all of a sudden. But after you and Max left me behind last night, I-".

Before she could finish Chloe grabbed her arm roughly "I did not come here to listen to your bitching, Iris! Now get in the fucking truck!".

Chloe roughly dragged Iris towards the truck, making struggle to free her arm "Chloe, stop! Stop! Please stop, it hurts!".

At that, Max couldn't just sit back and watch, and she quickly ran up to them "Stop it Chloe! You're hurting her!".

At that, Chloe finally stopped and let go of Iris arm, and said girl pulled it back... Max gasped as she noticed a bruise was forming on Iris' arm from Chloe's rough treatment.

"Chloe... look what you did" Max spoke silently.

"Shit... I'm sorry sis" Chloe said, finally starting to calm down.

Iris looked at her with tears in her eyes, not so much for the pain, but more because Chloe was the one who did it to her "I don't understand... what did I do wrong? Why are you so mad at me?".

Chloe hugged her close, feeling guilty when Iris didn't hug back "I'm sorry sis... I just found out you were dating a Vortex member... I got worried since Victoria and Nathan are a part of that club".

Iris pulled back "So what if they are? Courtney is not like that. She is a good person and she was the only one I could stay with after you and Max ditched me. You can't leave me behind like that and then come back and start acting like I did something wrong"..

"I'm sorry, Iris. I just didn't want to risk involving you in even more shit than I've already have. Me and Max did something that would land you in even deeper shit if we had been caught... I was trying to protect you" Chloe said.

"Says the one I had to protect from a guy with a knife" Iris pointed out.

"Like I said, you've been involved in enough shit because of me. I may be an asshole, but even I don't want to drag you in to more of my problems if I can avoid it... had I known you would go of to date someone because of me being an idiot, I would have brought you along, if only to have you wait in the truck" Chloe said.

"I don't need protection, Chloe. I can take care of myself" Iris argued.

"Can you now? Correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't you living on the street until mom helped you out? And wouldn't you have ended up back on the street if Max hadn't let you crash in her dorm? Despite knowing she could have been in serious shit if the assholes in charge found out? I wouldn't be surprise if the only reason you are helping us is just to return the favor" Chloe pointed out.

"Enough Chloe!" Max said, trying to defuse the situation that was growing worse by the second.

Iris looked down, looking more ready than ever to cry "That's not fair... I didn't plan on being homeless... I had no family to go home to...".

Chloe's eyes softened and she put an arm around Iris' shoulders, she was thankful that Iris didn't pull away "Sorry, that was uncalled for... I will make it up to you later. I promise".

"Right..." Iris whispered, clearly hurt from the whole argument.

Max took Iris hand "Come on, let's get going. We are not ditching you this time".

Iris nodded and allowed them to lead her to the truck. Max hoped this didn't damage the bond they had forged. Both cared about Iris, and last thing they wanted was to push her away.

**.**

**A shorter chapter, focused on challenging the bond Iris shares with her new friends.**

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Massive Time Change.**

After the rather nasty argument while picking up Iris from the school. The three girls where driving towards Two Whales Diner. Joyce was not working today so there would be no family drama this time... little did Iris know, that drama already took place. Iris had not said a word since they picked her up, she was still upset by Chloe going of on her like that, and being so insensitive. Sure, it may be childish, but Chloe had no right to be upset since she and Max didn't really give Iris a choice.

Max wanted to say something to get them to talk again, but she didn't want to risk another argument so she decided to stay on mission "Listen, when I went through David's laptop, I found pictures of Rachel and Frank... being more than friends".

"Right. No way, Max. She was just posing to tease Frank" Chloe denied.

"If you're not gonna believe me, why don't we check out what Frank has in his RV?" Max suggested.

"What's that gonna prove?" Chloe asked.

"Frank has Rachel's bracelet. What else does he have in there?" Max pointed out.

"Motherfucker better not have anything. For his sake" Chloe said as she parks the car "Let's check the door. Frank gets so wasted he sometimes forgets to lock it".

Max looked at Iris who still had not spoken a single word "Do you... want to come along?".

Iris finally looked up "Knowing all the time manipulation that is going to happen... I'd rather stay here. Don't want to repeat an conversation over and over again".

Chloe looked like she wanted to say something but decided against it "Alright... if a creep shows up, kick their ass, sis".

"I will" Iris said, well at least it was not an argument.

Max and Chloe got out of the truck and approach the RV. Max glanced back "I hope she will be OK. I'm worried about her".

"I'm sure she will be fine, Max. She is just pissed at the moment... and I admit, she has the right to be, given I was such a bitch to her. But I think she will be fine once she's had some time to herself" Chloe said, but she didn't really sound like she believed her own words "Let's just see what Frank is packing".

"I can't believe you hung out with him" Max said.

"Not anymore. We have to be casual ninjas here..." Chloe tries the door; it is locked, and a dog begins barking from inside "Shitballs. Okay, here's the plan. I'll go to the diner and distract Frank by telling him I have his money, but he needs to come with me. Then you come in and rewind so Frank doesn't see me, then you can tell Frank he needs to check out his RV and then you rewind after you get the key, and... uh... and...".

Max smiled at Chloe's failing attempt to come up with a badass plan "Chloe, I got this. Be right back".

Max walks towards the diner and Chloe waves "Don't let my epic plan get in the way of yours. I'll try to scrounge up a Scooby snack to distract his mangy mutt...".

As Chloe looks through the garbage for a bone, Max receives a text message from her father.

**Dad: Maxine. Pop here. I'm sorry I haven't gotten in touch sooner. I know your mom is very proud of you for saving that girl. As am I. We have no doubt sending you to Blackwell was the best thing you ever demanded we do :) It makes us so proud to read about you in the news and see actual video of you walking down from the roof with that girl.**

**Dad: And if you want to come back home now to relax and maybe go to a high school around here, the door is wide open.**

Max smiles and replies: **Thanx Pop. It's been intense here. But I'm not ready to come home. Talk later. Maxoxo.**

Meanwhile Iris stayed in the truck. She has her eyes closed, but she can still feel that Max is using her powers a lot. Honestly, she wasn't even mad anymore, she just needed a little time to herself. Despite how careless Chloe can be with her words, and how possessive she can be when she's mad, it is still clear she just didn't want to lose another person she cared about.

Iris felt all the time stuff stop, meaning Max must be finished now. She took a breath and got out of the truck. She saw Chloe had found a large bone "Hope you are planing to wash your hands later".

Chloe looked at her "Oh, you're out... feeling better?" Iris was silent for a moment before she walked up and punched Chloe in the gut, making her gasp and cough "What the fuck!?".

"That was for before..." Iris said before she hugged Chloe.

Chloe blinked "Are you in some serious mood swings at the moment?".

"Oh shut up. I know you don't want to lose me Chloe. But I promise, I am not going anywhere. Getting a girlfriend doesn't mean I am going to dump you and Max. You know me better by now" Iris said.

Chloe said and returned the hug "Yeah... I do. Sorry for being so possessive".

"Work on your temper and it will be alright" Iris said.

"So, are you two cool now?" Max asked as she was watching them with a smile.

"We are Hella cool" Iris answered.

Max blinked "Great job, Chloe. You corrupted her".

Chloe just laughed "Someone had to. Did you get the keys?" Max waves the keys "I should have known. The Amazing SpiderMax".

"SpiderMax?" Iris asked.

"You've never heard about Spider-Man? Damn, you have much more to learn" Chloe said "Anyway, Max. You'll need this" Max takes the bone and Chloe gets ready to open the door "On your mark, get set... throw!".

Chloe opens the door and Frank's dog runs toward Max.

"Get the treat treat, boy!" Max throws the bone and Frank's dog chases the bone into the back of the parking lot. He lies down and begins to chew it.

"I think we just made that dog our bitch... get it?" Chloe asked.

"Now we can snoop in peace. But let's not waste time" Max said as they all enter the RV.

"Damn, and I thought my room was a shithole" Chloe said as she looked at the utter mess that was Frank's home.

"You're not a creepy drug dealer" Max said.

"For real! This place smells worse than my dirty underwear" Iris said holding her nose.

"Frank has issues, but he's not creepy... At least I didn't think so until I saw him with Rachel's bracelet" Chloe sits in the driver's seat "Oh, we could cruise everywhere in this bad boy. Can you see us heading down the coast to Big Sur and beyond?"

"Yes, we'd be tearing up the highway. And you'd probably want me to kiss you again..." Max said.

"Kiss? Again? And you two gave me shit for making out with a girl" Iris said with her arms crossed.

"First: We did not make out. Second: We're on a schedule. We need clues about Rachel" Max said with a slight blush.

"Fine, but you are giving me the deeds later" Iris said as she looked around.

"You two scope the area while I hack his computer for info" Chloe said "Crappy wi-fi out here. Must take him days to download porn".

"Yuck" Max said.

Iris wondered what porn meant until Chloe spoke again "Whoa, what the hell is he doing with that dog...".

"Stop it" Max warned.

"I cannot believe he would wear a collar and a furry mask..." Chloe kept going.

"You're dumb!" Max growled out.

"Max, you didn't tell me you took photos of Frank in action..." Chloe said before receiving a smack on the top of the head by Iris.

"Chloe, I swear I still have 10 bone breaking moves I can demonstrate on you" Iris said while cracking her knuckles.

Chloe held up her hands "Got it, got it! You've hit me twice already, don't want a third".

Iris and Max goes into Frank's bedroom. Max tries to open the vent next to the door "Okay, this vent is loose. I need something to pry it open..."

Iris pulled it open "There you go".

"Superhero Iris strikes again" Max said with a smile before she removes Frank's Account Book from the vent "Alright... looks like he had some pictures".

Max looks through the pictures, her face growing more shocked by the moment, making Iris worried "You OK Max?" Max looks at her before showing her the pictures. It was pictures of Rachel... doing several provocative poses, along with some letters "By the gods... what kind of girl was she?".

"We need to show Chloe" Max said. But it was clear she didn't really want to. Iris nodded, it would be rough, but Chloe needed to know.

Max shows the Account Book to Chloe, who's face quickly turn in to one of hurt and anger "It makes me ill that Rachel posed like this for Frank... or wrote him love letters... I can't believe she was banging Frank! Rachel straight up lied to my face! Why didn't she say anything?".

"Because she knew how you would react" Max said.

"Then she wasn't much of a friend, huh? Just another person who shits all over me. Why does everybody in my life let me down? My dad gets killed, you bail on me for years, my mother gloms onto step-fucker, Iris bangs someone from the Vortex Club... now Rachel betrays me..." Chloe said, growing more frantic by the second.

"Chloe, Rachel is missing. Nobody betrayed you" Max argued.

"Bullshit, who hasn't?! Fuck everybody!" Chloe snapped as she stormed out.

"Chloe!" Max and Iris shouted as they followed her outside.

Chloe throws Frank's keys onto the roof of the diner, before walking towards her truck. Iris and Max hurried to catch up and they drove away. They were now driving back towards the school, and Chloe's eyes were getting red from tears.

"Chloe, you can't keep blaming me and everybody for everything wrong in your life. It's so not fair" Max finally spoke.

"I gotta blame somebody. Otherwise it's all my fault. Fuck that" Chloe snapped.

"So now it's Rachel's fault, too?" Max asked, actually starting to get annoyed by Chloe's behavior.

"Jesus, she was banging that pig Frank! Bitch LIED to my FACE, Max! I can't trust anybody again. Everybody pretends to care until they don't. Even you two" Chloe said.

Iris looked hurt and that alone made Max flat out angry "Chloe Price, you better take that back. Right now".

"Okay, fine... But you just don't understand. It's like I'm being punished by the universe..." Chloe said.

"I have a pretty good idea" Iris said. If Chloe heard her, she didn't show it.

"So who do you most want to blame?" Max asked.

Chloe grits her teeth "My fucking dad of course... hello!?".

"You blame William? Really?" Max asked.

"Yes, I do. Damn right. He CHOSE to go out that door and leave me forever" Chloe said.

"Chloe, your dad didn't "choose" to...leave you" Max pointed out.

"I know that, Max! My mom actually blames herself...just because she wanted a ride home from work. Sometimes...even I blame her" Chloe said. Iris had to fight the urge to punch her, since that would just cause them to crash.

"No, you don't" Max argued.

"Yes, Max, I do. Do you know what it's like to wait for your father to come home when you're a kid...and he never does?" Chloe asked.

"No, I only know how it feels to survive an attack on my home and not finding out that my dad was dead until much later" Iris said.

"Fuck! Of course you would know!" Chloe said, realizing she couldn't counter that "But ever since dad died, my life has been dipped in shit".

"I can tell... But look at everything that's happened the past week. Your life has changed mine and that's not shit" Max said.

"I'd really love to believe that... I'd like to believe in something after what's happened..." Chloe said emotionally.

"Chloe, I can't do this out on my own. I NEED you with me. And Rachel needs you..." Max said.

Chloe drives up to the entrance of Blackwell. She stays quiet and looks away as Max gets out of the car. Iris remained for a little longer "Chloe... whatever you might think... you are not alone... Yes you can be very hard to be around, but I am not going to betray you. I hope you see that one day, so don't push me away".

Iris gave Chloe a sisterly kiss on the cheek, something that made Chloe let out a small sob before she hugged Iris hard. Iris hugged back. They stayed like that for a while before they pulled back. Iris kept her hand on Chloe's before she finally got out. Iris backed away from the Truck, keeping eye contact with Chloe until both waved and Chloe drives away.

Iris sighed as she headed back to the school... but then she suddenly grabbed her head in pain as the whole world seemed to change around her. The pain was great but she could swear she saw Max and Chloe... but both were much younger and Max tried to stop a man who must be Chloe's dad from leaving... This must be the day when he died. Everything was a blurr until Iris fell to her knees. She was breathing hard until she noticed it was now sunny and all the students were walking around... but something was not right.

"Max... what did she do?" Iris wondered until she saw Max... with the members of the Vortex Club "What is going on!?".

Iris saw Max leaving and she quickly got up to catch up to her. Only to nearly run in to a familiar girl "Watch it?".

"Courtney?" Iris asked, her girlfriend seemed different.

"You know me? Or course you do, everyone knows the Vortex Club" Courtney said before looking Iris up and down "You a stripper? Good, I could use some pussy right about now. So how much?".

"What?" Iris asked, both confused and a little scared.

"How much money of drugs do you want for a few hours of hard core sex?" Courtney asked, flashing some cash.

Iris was utterly shocked and just ran away, ignoring the shouts she got. She had to find Max, quickly. Thankfully she did "Max!".

Said girl turned to look at her "Iris-".

Iris grabbed her by the shirt "What did you do!? **WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?**".

"I-I don't know. I prevented William from dying, and now everything changed" Max said.

"Damn it Max! How could you not have thought about that changing something that big could have a very big effect on the time stream? I was finally getting used to my new life, and now you changed it all" Iris said, it was clear she was mad.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean for all this to happen. I just wanted to give Chloe a better life" Max said, hoping Iris would hit her.

Iris gasped and let her go "Chloe! What if something even worse happened to her?".

Max looked worried too and they hurried to get on a bus, noticing that David Madsen is the bus driver. After driving for a while, the bus suddenly stops and everyone goes to look out the windows. Several whales are lying on the beach. Max and Iris goes to Chloe's house and knocks on the door, and William answers.

"Max Caulfield! Taking a break after taking Seattle by storm, huh? Hm... We thought we'd never see you after you left for the big city" William said.

"No... I'd never do that to Chloe" Max said.

"Speaking of...I know she's been dying to see you. And I see you brought a new friend along, that should help cheer her up. Hold on" William turns around and steps back into the house "Chloe! You have some visitors!".

William steps to the side. Max sees Chloe and covers her mouth in shock and Iris looked almost ready to faint. Chloe goes up to the door.

Chloe is sitting in a wheelchair and a tube is attached to her neck. She smiles at them.

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Fixing a bad time change.**

Iris and Max walks next to Chloe as they stroll down the path next to the beach. Things had been so strange after Max changed the entire timeline. She prevented William's death, who should have died in a car accident. But as a result, Chloe ended up in an accident instead and now she couldn't go anywhere without her wheelchair. It hurt seeing her like this. The normally strong girl, replaced by one who is basically helpless.

"It's weird hanging out with you again. Along with someone I've never heard of before" Chloe said. Iris resisted the urge to flinch, given how close they were in the real timeline.

"I know... I'm glad we are, though" Max said.

"It was nice that you sent me actual letters. That's more than any of my other friends have done... And you even wrote on that cool parchment paper. That's so Max" Chloe said.

"So pretentious. But I love writing on it, like an English poet. You deserve the best stationery" Max said.

"Probably easier to write than to visit me. I don't mean that in a bitchy way. Not totally. You probably wanted to avoid awkward conversations like this" Chloe said.

Max looked unsure "Uh...pretty much, yeah".

"Look, the worst thing you can do is treat me like a baby. I still want to laugh and talk shit with my best friend. Can we stop? This is seriously the best view of the sunset. What do photographers call that?" Chloe asked as they watched the sunset.

"The golden hour" Max answered.

"See? Without you here, I'd have no clue. Bet you could take some amazing shots... Those beached whales are so sad. I kind of know how they feel... At least I'm alive here with you" Chloe said.

"You're a real survivor, Chloe. I know you have to deal with so much" Max said.

"I don't want anybody else feeling sorry for me. I can do that...along with my parents. My dad still feels guilty about buying me that car" Chloe said.

"If you don't mind me asking. What exactly happened to you?" Iris asked "Was it a car crash?".

Chloe glanced at her "Well, I already like you so I guess there is no harm in telling. There's not much to say. Some prick in an SUV cut me off and I flew into a ditch".

"Do you...remember everything?" Max asked.

"I saw everything in bullet time. I felt my back snap and... And that was the last thing I ever felt in my body. When I woke up in the hospital, I literally couldn't move a muscle" Chloe answered.

"That's horrible" Iris said. She herself has always been an active girl, not to mention she is a martial artist. The mere thought of not being able to feel or move her body was horrifying. She would feel like she was trapped in her own body... just like Chloe must be feeling now.

"Jesus! I...I don't know what to say" Max said.

"Don't say anything. I'm just happy I did get to see you again. I could have ended up vanishing out of the blue like that girl from Blackwell" Chloe said.

"Rachel Amber?" Iris asked.

"That's her name? I just read about her in the news. You knew her?" Chloe asked.

"Not directly..." Iris answered, rubbing her arm.

"This is such a different world than when we were kids, isn't it..." Max said

"After that snow and eclipse, it's more like the end of the world" Chloe said.

_'So that tornado is still coming'_ Iris thought, even changing the timeline was not going to prevent the disaster.

"Don't say that" Max said.

"Not trying to bum you out. It just seems like Arcadia Bay is having a meltdown" Chloe said.

"I know things seem out of control, but...as long as we're together, I don't feel afraid" Max said.

"Hanging out with you makes me feel like a total kid again. You don't even know..." Chloe said. It was clear there was more on her mind.

"Listen, Chloe...I'm sorry I haven't been out to see you more. That was wrong. You're my best friend" Max said.

Chloe smiled at that "Max, thanks for coming out to see me. You're...you're doing awesome".

Max did not believe that "I don't think so".

"Well enough about me for now. Iris was it? How did you and Max end up becoming budy budy?" Chloe asked.

"I am homeless. Max is allowing me to crash with her until I can turn my life around" Iris answered. It was technically true, in another reality that is.

Chloe smiled "So Max takes care of homeless now. Things sure have changed".

"Hopefully, it will change for the better" Iris said.

"Um. My...my nose is getting cold. Maybe we should get back to my place" Chloe said. Seems that was one of the only spots she can still feel something in

"It is hella cold out here" Max agreed.

"Hella? I hate that word, no offense" Chloe said. That hurt more than it should. The true Chloe always used that word

"None taken" Max, Chloe and Iris turn around and head back towards Chloe's house.

Iris hated this new timeline. Sure the real one was not perfect, but this one was even worse. Chloe's life was hard in the real time line, but at least she had a chance to turn things around and start a new life. Here... she didn't have that choice anymore. She was trapped in this hell hole.

* * *

Once back in Chloe's house, they went to her room, which was on the lower floor this time... and there was medical equipment no matter where you looked. Really different from the messy room with pictures of half naked ladies on the walls. Iris still preferred that over what she saw now. This just felt wrong, Chloe should not be living this life. Right now she was in her bed after her parents helped her out of her wheelchair.

"This is a pretty high-tech lair" Max commented.

"Feels like a high-tech cell. But I am lucky my parents bust their ass to take care of me. I know it's hard for them..." Chloe said, clearly feeling guilty about it.

"They're grateful you are here with them" Max pointed out.

"Right. Especially when they can't even take a walk alone. Sometimes I act like a total teenage brat just to give them an excuse to yell at me. Pathetic, I know" Chloe said.

"My parents never yelled at me. That was my older brother's job" Iris said, remembering how mad Gladio would be whenever she did something stupid back in her younger days.

"Your brother sound like a tool" Chloe commented, clearly amused.

"He was. But he was still my brother. My protective older brother" Iris said. She missed her family a lot.

"Was?" Chloe asked, but then noticed the look on Iris' face "Oh... sorry".

"It's OK. I need to learn to move on soon" Iris said.

"Chloe, you're a great daughter. You're kind and sensitive, when you don't even have to be" Max said.

"Trust me, I still get my rage on. Especially when a nurse has to watch while I take a dump, so she can wipe my bum. Or when doctors flip me around like I was a science doll..." Chloe said.

"Well if it is a hot nurse, it's not all bad, right?" Iris tried to joke.

Chloe managed a small smile "A hot nurse taking care of me... that would be nice".

"I can't even imagine... But you're still amazing. You always have been since we were kids" Max said.

"Thanks again for coming, Max. I, uh...need to get my drink on. Can you bring me some water?" Chloe asked.

Max gets up from her chair and gives Chloe a cup of water on the nightstand "Drink up, buttercup".

'She needs help for something as simple as drinking water. Gods, what kind of hell did Max trap her in?' Iris thought. She really didn't want to be mad at Max, but it was hard. Max meant well, but she only made things worse. Iris felt like a bitch for thinking that.

"Oh man, no wonder my throat is dry. I don't think I've talked this much the whole year" Chloe said.

"Have you ever thought about doing a podcast or something?" Max asked.

"I wish I could punch your face right now. A podcast? Dude, I am a pod in a cast. Boring" Chloe said.

"Ouch. It was just a thought..." Max said.

Chloe looked at her "I know you're just trying to help".

"Yeah, that's become a bad habit of mine..." Max said. It was clear she was having similar thoughts as Iris about herself.

"You sound like an adult now. It seems like we were kids in another life" Chloe said.

"To me, it seems like yesterday we were little brats here, watching Power Rangers and destroying the kitchen" Max remembered.

"Oh my God, we covered everything in flour, even my parents" Chloe said, clearly amused by the memory.

"That was so hilarious!" Max said with a small laugh.

Iris smiled "Now I know not to trust either of you to cook me dinner".

Chloe smiled "Don't worry, I won't be doing much cooking. It was a long time ago. You're the only person I grew up with who visits me, Max... As you can see, I can't keep all my other friends away".

"You have me, and now you have Iris. We're not leaving you, Chloe" Max promised.

"She's right. We got your back" Iris agreed.

"Well, you didn't visit me a lot either. I mean, I loved your cards and photos, but..." Chloe trailed of "And you seem cool Iris. But we don't know each other yet".

"I know I wasn't around much. No excuses, I'm a loser. But, I am trying to make things right" Max said.

"How? Dude, you're not Super Max. And I'm not trying to guilt-trip you. That's what my parents are for..." Chloe said. Ad that to the list of things that are different with this Chloe.

"They love you so much" Max reminded.

"I know. My mom and dad are so cute. They always pop in here and make sure everything's okay with me" Chloe said.

"I think Joyce and William are incredible" Max said.

"Max, the accident has been so hard on them. Our insurance sucks and the medical bills are fucking insane" Chloe said.

"I bet. This tech must be crazy expensive" Max said.

"Along with the drugs, the nurses, the supplies... Mom and Dad are always broke and they get so frustrated... Is it worth it?" Chloe wondered.

"Of course it is" Iris said, almost a little to quickly.

"Chloe, you're priceless. Uh, no pun intended" Max said, remembering Chloe's last name.

"You are such a geek. That's why I love you. Of course, I know a geek when I be one. See, I'm practically a human entertainment system. It would be sweet to chill out together and watch a movie, like when you'd spend the night at my house..." Chloe said

Max got up "What do you want to watch?".

"Uh, I think I'm in, like, a mellow "Blade Runner" mood. I always cry at the end. Plus you know I always wanted to have cool colored bangs like Pris" Chloe said.

"I know. You would look incredible with blue hair. Now let's get this show on the road. And you better not fall asleep on me, like you always do when we watch movies" Max playfully warned.

"I remember, Max. Swear I won't fall asleep. Not when you're here. Not yet" Chloe said. But the not yet part made Iris worried. Max takes a tissue and began cleaning Chloe's face "Thanks. I think you missed a grain stuck in my eyeball".

"Hard to believe how just a little sand can cause such a big mess" Max said.

"It's like that Chinese proverb, A spark can start a fire that burns the entire prairie. You know, like that butterfly thing..." Chloe said

"So I've heard..." Max said before she began searching for a DVD.

Max places the DVD in the player and sits next to Chloe. They start watching Blade Runner. The next morning they wook up next to Chloe. Though Chloe was already awake herself.

"I cannot believe you fell asleep so fast. How dare you" Max said playfully.

"I know you were beat down after the day with me. And Blade Runner is a pretty dreamy movie to watch at night. Uh, do you think Deckard is a replicant? Sorry, I can see you're not wide awake like me" Chloe said.

"No, I'm sorry I crashed so hard. Were you...okay?" Max asked.

"I do have a mother and father when you're not falling asleep on me" Chloe reminded.

"You are a bitch in the morning" Max joked.

"It's the company I keep... Yesterday was such a blast" Chloe said.

"It was great, seeing you" Max agreed.

"I know things were different when we were just dorky kids, but being with you made me feel like we were little pirates, jumping and running through the forests again. It meant a lot to me just to chill out with you and bullshit. Ahh... Fuck. Um, I'm getting my regular head pains... Uh, can you pretty please go upstairs and get my-my morphine injector in the bathroom?" Chloe asked.

"Morphine injector?" Max asked concerned.

"It's, ahh. It's total Star Trek shit. You can't even see the needle. Seriously, I need it. Um, my parents keep the swag upstairs because they think I can't get to it...but you can, Max. Like a pirate, right?" Chloe asked.

"I'm on it, Chloe" Max said as she left the room but Iris quickly followed her out and stopped her.

"Max. This is wrong. All this is wrong" Iris spoke quietly, making sure that Chloe wouldn't be able to hear her.

"I know Iris. I never meant for this to happen. I just tried to give Chloe the life she deserved... but instead I gave her a life that was even worse" Max said in guilt.

"Chloe is a prisoner in her own body now, Max. And I think... I think something even worse is about to happen. I can see it in her eyes, Max. She is not going to last much longer" Iris said, almost looking ready to cry.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Max asked in fear.

Iris shook her head "I don't even want to say it. But that is not all that you changed, Max. I saw you earlier. You are a part of the Vortex Club now. And when I spoke to Courtney, she was not the girl I fell in love with. She tried to pay me for sex".

"Iris... I am so sorry" Max said.

"Max. I know you meant well. But you need to spend more time to think on that your choices might come with serious consequences. Which in turn could lead to something worse than what you tried to prevent" Iris said before grabbing Max's shoulders "You need to fix this Max. I lost everything before, and I do not want to go through it all again".

Max took Iris' hands "I will Iris... somehow I will fix it. I promise".

Iris nodded in acceptance before they went back to Chloe. Once inside Chloe looked at her.

"So, are you Max girlfriend or what?" She asked.

Iris groans, even in this timeline she has to deal with that "No, we are just friends".

"A shame, you two would make one hell of a couple" Chloe said.

"Maybe, but I'd rather see you with her" Iris said.

"Fat chance of that happening now... tell me Iris... why are you here?" Chloe asked.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean" Iris said.

"You don't know me, and I don't know you. There is no real reason for you to be here. And yet you treat me like we are sisters or something" Chloe said.

Iris walked up next to her "Maybe that's what I want. Having a sister wouldn't be to bad".

"I guess not. But that does not answer my question" Chloe said.

"I am here because I want to be. Chloe... I know more about you than you think. And I am not here out of pitty. I care about you. More than you might realize" Iris said as she took Chloe's hand.

"Can't feel it remember" Chloe reminded.

"Your nose can still feel something. Should I grab it instead?" Iris asked while playfully poking Chloe's nose.

Chloe chuckled "You are strange. I can see why Max would want you as her friend... and having you as a sister would be nice".

Iris had a sad smile at that before Max returned.

"Finally. Give me the blue pill..." Chloe said

"I'm sorry. I'm nosy, but not precise" Max said.

"Go ahead and plug it right in. It's so easy. And painless" Chloe said.

"Um, okay, but get ready to yell for your folks if I screw up" Max injects the morphine into Chloe's IV.

"Oh, trust me, I will. Of course, my pain just keeps getting worse...but you caught me on a good day. Max, I'm so grateful that I'm even able to hang out with you. See, I'm getting mushy. I'm already high" Chloe said.

"You are so adorable. Do you want anything else?" Max asked.

"Um, stop me if I'm being too emo, but can you grab one of the photo albums over there? I'd like to check out some old pictures of us when we were kids" Chloe said.

"Please. My diary is like emo ground zero. Plus Max Caulfield does not pass up a photo op with Chloe Price. Ever" Max said as she takes the photo album on the chest of drawers near the window, then returns to Chloe and places the album on Chloe's lap "Is that okay?".

"Perfect. Oh my god, look how little we are there! We look like toys!" Chloe said with a smile.

Max looked at a picture "I remember that day by the lighthouse".

"My dad was pissed at us. He actually tried to give us a time-out!" Chloe said, amused.

"And you laughed at him. My dad would have banished me" Max said.

"This reminds me of how I wandered of when I was a kid. My brother was so mad at me. I would be in real trouble if a friend of mine didn't take the blame" Iris said, smiling at the memory of when she first met Noctis. She left out the part when she told Gladio the truth. Max turns the page.

"Whoa, awesome picture. We look so badass in our pirate gear" Chloe said.

"We should have taken over Arcadia Bay when we had the chance" Max said.

"There's still time for you..." Chloe said as Max turns the page "Oh man, there we are making pancakes. I love that shot of us. It's hard to believe my dad took that picture only five years ago".

"Literally seems like yesterday..." Max said.

"I wish it was" Chloe said.

"Me too..." Max agreed. Looking hard at the picture.

"Listen, Max, my respiratory system is failing and...and it's only getting worse. I've heard the doctors talking about it when they thought I was zonked out. So I know I'm just putting off the inevitable, while my parents suffer along...and I will, too. This isn't how I want things to end" Chloe said. Iris got wide eyes, her fears were correct.

"What? What are you saying?" Max asked in worry.

"I'm saying that being with you again has been so special. I just wanted to feel like when we were kids running around Arcadia Bay...and everything was possible. And you made me feel that way today. I want this time with you to be my last memory... Do you understand?" Chloe asked.

Max looked ready to cry "Yes, I do".

"All you have to do is crank up the IV to eleven..." Chloe said.

"No!" Iris said, hating the mere thought of what Chloe wanted.

"Chloe...I really don't know if I can do this. I had another friend who wanted to...end it all and I did everything I could to try and save her life. How can I be responsible for ending yours? I mean, there's got to be another way" Max said.

"Max, you were there for your friend no matter what. Now I'm asking you to help me the same way" Chloe said.

" I want to help you, Chloe, but I think my help is hurting" Max said.

"At least you have a choice. When you want to make a decision, you can just do it. Look at me, I'm at the mercy of...everybody. For once, I want to make my own choice...the most important one of my life. Please...help me, Max" Chloe begged.

Max shook her head, she refused to even consider the idea "Chloe...I can't. It wrecks me to see you in any pain, but I don't have any right to do this".

"I'm an adult. I'm giving you the right" Chloe said desperately.

"But Joyce...and William..." Max began.

"I already said my goodbyes to them, but they won't honor my wishes. You will...right?" Chloe pleaded.

"I can't...kill you with an overdose" Max said.

"Max, I'm dying from my illness, not my dosage. This accelerates the process. I'd rather go out on a wave than a rock. And I want my best friend to help me out..." Chloe said before looking at Iris "If Max refuses to do it, then please, do it for her, Iris. I don't want my last days in life to be like this".

"Sorry, Chloe... I refuse. You are not dying" Iris said, not even willing to entertain the idea.

"We're going to help you, but not like that. You have to believe me, Chloe" Max said.

"Why, Max? You're just bailing on me like everybody else! Why don't you go now? You've been wanting to since you got here, right? So go and don't come back" Chloe said both angry and hurt as she turns her face away.

"Chloe, I am never leaving you again" Max said as she focused on the picture.

Iris grabbed her head as everything began changing and she could see everything going back to the way they were meant to be.

* * *

When Iris opened her eyes again she and Max were in Chloe's real room and said blue haired girl was sitting by her desk.

"Chloe...you're back" said as she hugs Chloe.

"Whoa! Down, Max! You get one kiss and now you're all over me..." Chloe said

"I'm just...I'm just, I'm so glad you're here!" Max said.

Iris quickly hugged Chloe hard "Thank the gods you are OK".

"What the hell has gotten in to you two?" Chloe asked utterly confused "Hold on, are you crying?".

Iris wiped her eyes "I just... woke up from a very bad dream".

"You both sound high, but thanks for the morning grope. Since we were up all night playing CSI: Arcadia Bay, I was still spaced out here, trying to put all this info together. Max, did you forget we've gone over this? I hope you weren't messing around with time while I was sleeping..." Chloe said

"Not anymore. I'm just spaced out, too" Max said.

With that, they went back to business. Iris and Max gave each other a look and made a silent promise that they would not tell Chloe about the alternate timeline they experienced together. For now, they would just focus on finding out what really happened to Rachel.

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Visiting the Hospital.**

After Max restored the timeline, it was back to business. Iris and Max silently agreed to never let Chloe know about the alternate timeline, where her life was even worse than this one. If she knew, there is no telling what she would do. Sometimes, people are better of not knowing things. Max was looking over the board in Chloe's room. Examining all the clues they've gathered so far. Chloe was checking some stuff on her computer, while Iris was laying on the bed. Honestly she didn't really like the fact she hadn't really gotten her own role in this investigation. She wanted to do more, but what?

"So close, yet so far away... We have to do three main things" Max said.

"Right...uh, what things?" Chloe asked.

"One, decipher Frank's logbook. Two, get Nathan's phone to find out where he's been during the Vortex Club parties with Kate and Rachel. And see whatever hidden shit he's got in his messages" Max began.

"Three, beat step-douche down until he tells us about Frank, Nathan, and the Dark Room" Chloe finished for her "And I do have a gun now...".

Max pats her leg "Keep it in your pants. We'll have to do this on our own".

"Dude, at least let me kick his ass, then rewind... Fine, whatevs, it's your power" Chloe relented.

"Which I can't waste on shit like that. Or Blackwell would be in big trouble" Max said.

"You didn't even let me take that money to pay Frank off" Chloe said.

"What money? I hope you two didn't concider robbing someone" Iris said as she sat up.

"We... I considered taking some cash from a fund raiser... but Max talked me out of it" Chloe explained.

"And I'm glad. We have to be better than that" Max said.

"I know. You should get busy in the garage to see what dirt you can dig up. I'm going to cyberstalk some names and see where that leads...or to who" Chloe said "And be careful of step-crack. He's not going to be a happy camper after you reamed him yesterday, and Mom is giving him the boot...".

"I'm on it partner" Max said before she leaves the room.

Once she was gone, Iris spoke "Reamed him? Do I even want to know what happened yesterday?".

"I doubt it" Chloe said.

"Alright then. And what was that about taking money from a fund raiser?" Iris asked, not even trying to hide her disappointment.

"Oh please don't start. Max already gave me shit for it" Chloe warned, yup the true moody Chloe was back.

Iris sighed as she got out of bed, her bare feet hitting the floor as she walked to Chloe, moved her chair around a little before sitting on her lap with her legs on both sides of Chloe's hips. Something that surprised the blue haired girl a little as she clearly was not expecting this.

"Umm... you want kissing lessons or something?" She asked.

Iris put her hands on Chloe's shoulders "Chloe. You can't keep getting so worked up whenever someone calls you out on something. We talked about this already. I know you are hard headed, but I also know you remember it".

Chloe sighs at that "I know, and I'm sorry. So much shit has happened in my life... and I am not blind to the fact that at least some of it is my fault. It's just easier to blame others for it".

"But you do realize that blaming others for for things that happened because of you could be a big reason why you end up alone all the time" Iris pointed out. Chloe said nothing to that, so Iris sighed and placed Chloe's forehead on her own "But know this, Chloe. No matter how difficult you can be. I am not leaving you. I've been able to put up with a lot of hard things in my life. Like losing my family, and my home. So if putting up with your shitty attitude means I won't need to be alone anymore, then so be it".

"Damn Iris... you sure know how to make me want to cry" Chloe said as she wiped her eyes.

Iris smiled and hugged her "Well, we are sisters now after all".

Chloe hugs her back "That we are... still, should we be hugging like this? Won't your girlfriend get jealous?".

Iris giggled, happy that Chloe is not mad about that anymore "If this is enough to make Courtney jealous, she must be much more sensitive than I thought she was. Well, if she wants to keep dating me, she will need to deal with it".

Chloe laughed a little "Attagirl. You're learning. Never let anyone dominate you in a relationship".

Iris chuckled at that "Don't worry, I am at top of things".

"Oh?" Chloe asked teasingly.

"Shut up! You know what I meant!" Iris warned, making Chloe laugh.

"Yo, Chloe, Iris, are you two ready yet? I have to get back to my dorm!" Max called from down stairs.

Iris jumped of Chloe and pulled on her boots "Time to go".

They head down stairs where Max was waiting and Chloe asked "Are we happy?".

"Very happy. I hit the secret file jackpot. Kate, Nathan, and Rachel. Plus, there's some location coordinates. David is, like, a one-man surveillance army. Now let's get the hell out of here, before we get busted. But I absolutely have to go see Kate in the hospital right now. I want to find out how she's doing" Max declared as they left.

* * *

Later the three girls walks down a hospital hall. After Max managed to save Kate from killing herself, Max wanted to make sure she was OK. Iris understood it completely, she keeps hearing that Kate is a good person, so seeing her almost throw everything away was horrible.

"This is definitely Kate's floor" Max said.

"Hospitals always freak me out" Chloe said. Iris bit her lip, if only she knew how dependent she was on hospitals in a different time

"I hear you. But imagine how Kate feels... I'm so glad I get to see her again. I hope it's not too weird for her" Max said.

Chloe shook her face "No, she'll be stoked to see you. Who wouldn't be?".

They reach the door to Kate's hospital room and Max spoke "This be it. I'm a little nervous...".

"Just go in there and be her friend. I'll wait out here so you can chill by yourselves" Chloe said as she sits in a chair against the wall "I was a total dick for blowing a fuse when you answered Kate's call the other day. Good thing you ignored me. I had no idea what shit she was going through. And you saved her... like me. I'm sorry".

Iris smiled, so Chloe could admit when she was wrong after all.

"Thanks, Chloe, but don't be sorry. We're all on the same team" Max said.

Chloe smiled "Team Max. Let Kate know we're gonna string Nathan up by his balls then".

"Oh, yes. I'm on it" Max declared.

"Hey Max? Is it OK if I come in with you? I may not know Kate. But I'd like to" Iris said.

Max smiled at her "Of course Iris. Making a new friend could help her. Is that OK with you Chloe?".

"Go ahead, I'm not going anywhere" Chloe said. Iris and Max enters the room. Kate is sitting on a chair, drawing.

She sees Max and the two smile at each other. Kate jumps up and gives Max a hug "Max!".

Max hugged her back "Oh, Kate!".

"I thought I'd never see you again. I feel so ridiculous... I'm so sorry" Kate said.

"Kate, listen to me... you have nothing to be sorry about. Other people do. You do not know how happy I am to see you. You look awesome. Is it a stupid question if I ask how you're doing?" Max asked.

"Now that you're here, I'm doing even better. I'm so grateful to you for coming up to the roof to talk me down... Max, I felt so lost and alone... but when I saw how much you cared, how hard you were trying... you made me realize I wasn't alone. Thank you" Kate said.

"Kate, there are so many people who love you and want to help you" Max said.

"I know, you should see all the letters and postcards. I gave most of the flowers to other patients here because they need them more than me. I'm keeping the balloons, though. One of the nurses gave me some pen and paper so I could do some drawings" Kate said, before she noticed Iris.

Iris waved "Hi. I'm Iris. I'm Max's friend".

"Hold on, I've seen you around the school. I heard rumors that you beat up Nathan" Kate realized.

"I did, almost broke my hand on his thick skull. But it was worth it" Iris said.

"As much as I distaste violence. Nathan has been begging for a beating for a while now" Kate said with a small smile.

Iris smiled back "I'll be happy to beat him up again if you want".

Kate giggled, they were already getting along well "You're sweet, but no need".

Max was happy they bonded so quickly and Kate began to draw again "I love your illustrations".

"They got kind of dark there for a while, but I have an idea for a new children's book about bullying... I was thinking about having some photographs in there too" Kate said.

"I hope that's a subtle hint that you'll let me take the photographs for the book..." Max again.

"Was that subtle? You better take the pictures, Max. I'm going to be here for another day until my family comes out to visit" Kate said.

"How are they treating you?" Max asked.

"Like they need to protect me forever. They're so upset and I know they feel guilty, even though they didn't do anything. I was surprised how many students from Blackwell wrote me. Daniel, Mr. Jefferson... Even Victoria wrote me a very sweet note... and I believe she was being real" Kate answered. Iris was legit surprised by that. She never expected that from Victoria.

"Me too. I'm glad you believe again, Kate" Max said.

"I'm working on it, Max. I just pray I can get this drawing right..." Kate said.

Iris looked at the note that Victoria had sent Kate. And she was surprised that Victoria seemed geniuenly sorry for what happened. Maybe she had a conscience after all.

"Kate, it is so good to hang out with you again" Max said.

"Max, I owe you so much. And I can tell you want to talk to me about something" Kate said.

"I always want to talk to you..." Max said.

"We missed our tea session this week" Kate said.

"That was so not cool. We need to plan, like, a tea shop tour of Portland" Max said.

Kate looked a little excited "Oh yes! And you could bring Warren along too".

"No boys allowed" Max said.

Kate smiled "You are funny, Max. And right".

"The reason for it is because she has the heart eyes for a certain blue haired tomboy" Iris said, earning a shocked look from Max.

"Iris!" Max whisper yelled.

"You mean Chloe Price? I didn't know you preferred women, Max. Or that you liked the dangerous types" Kate said, but one could make out some teasing in her tone.

"I am not even going to respond to that" Max said.

"Come on, Max. You and Chloe already kissed, I say you two are already sealed" Iris said.

"Iris I swear to god!" Max warned, making Kate giggled at the sight.

Iris just giggled to before looking back at Kate "By the way, I read the note from Victoria. How do you feel about that?".

"I know Victoria can be a... a... not nice. But, I do believe in forgiveness and redemption. I might be naive, but I feel her struggle" Kate answered.

"Me too. I could've taken a picture of her covered in paint, but I didn't and we had a genuine moment" Max agreed.

"Now I'm glad I avoided her bad side the first time I met her" Iris said.

"We all have our moments. Why do you think she acts so mean?" Kate asked.

"She's insecure. If you're comfortable with yourself, you don't need to act superior" Max answered.

"Victoria doesn't look like she has much to be insecure about..." Kate said.

"If anybody could make Victoria see the light, it would be Kate Marsh" Max said.

Kate smiled "No, I think it will take more than that, Max".

Now that she was sure Kate was alright, Max decided to talk about the big part "I want you to know I'm this close to getting all the info I need about Nathan...".

"Nathan Prescott has to pay for what he did. And we have to stop him from hurting anybody else" Kate declared.

"Agreed. After everything he's done, there is not question what he deserves" Iris agreed.

"Well, I did get his ass suspended, so that might be a start..." Max said.

"You did? Oh, right on, Max! I love how fearless you are. So what is going on with him now?" Kate asked.

"I think his family is totally protecting him... or worse" Max said.

"I never say this about people... but Max, there's something evil about the Prescotts. They have something to do with death" Kate said.

"After everything I've seen and heard. I believe it. They might as well be demons" Iris said.

"Demons in human form. That would explain a lot" Kate agreed.

"We're going to stop him. I just have to find Nathan's room number, get inside and get the clues I need" Max said.

"Max, please let me help! I can get the number and I'll text it to you, okay?" Kate asked.

"Of course, Kate! I can't do this without you!" Max answered.

"Now it's time for Nathan to watch out for us..." Kate said

"Oh yeah! And if he tries anything, I will gladly give him a good beating" Iris declared while punching her fist in to her palm.

Kate giggled "Strong spirit like that I exactly what we need".

"We have to get back to our mission. You don't know how much it means to see you again" Max said with a smile.

"I do. That's why I love you, Max. And thanks for taking care of my bunny. Tell Alice I'll see her soon" Kate said. Max nods as she and Iris turns to leave "Oh and Iris" Iris stopped and looked at her "You are a good person. I can tell. You are another angel sent here to help us all".

Iris was moved by her words, but it also made her even more angry that Nathan could do something so horrible to someone so pure "Thank you, Kate. But I say you are the true angel here".

Kate smiled as she got up and gave Iris a hug "Look after Max. She deserves a friend that can protect her after everything she's done for us all".

Iris hugged Kate back "I will. I promise".

They slowly pull away and Iris heads over to Max, who had an approving smile on her face. They exit the room where Chloe is waiting.

"Well, how is she?" She asked.

"She's still Kate Marsh. Thank God" Max said.

"I'm glad we came to see her" Chloe said.

Max nods "Thanks for coming with me".

"I can't remember the last time I met someone so pure. There is no way Nathan is getting away with what he did. I will not allow it" Iris said in determination... but Max could tell that Iris was beyond furious on the inside. She hoped nothing bad happens.

"Damn right, sis. Now let's go pay a visit to Nathan Prescott. That little prick is not gonna be glad when he sees us..." Chloe said.

They all leave the hospital. Nathan was not getting away with what he has done to people. One way or the other, he is paying for it.

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Confrontations.**

After their visit to the hospital, all three girls were relieved to see Kate was recovering well from what happened. She did not deserve all that grief, she was so innocent a pure. And even though Iris just met her, Kate treated her like they had been best friends forever. Kate trusted her right away, no questions asked. Iris was moved by that, not understanding how such an sweet person can be bullied on to a roof top. Which leads to the situation at hand: Get information about what Nathan has been doing. Iris was worried. Not so much of the danger, but more of what she would do if they encounter Nathan. She is not sure if she will be able to control the burning anger she feels for him. And it's just getting worse.

Iris, Max and Chloe enter the Dormitories at Blackwell. Jefferson approaches them "Hey, Max. How you doing?".

"Oh, hi, Mr. Jefferson. I'm okay. Um, and this is my...friends, Iris and Chloe" Max introduced.

"Yo" Chloe said.

"Nice to meet you" Iris added.

"Chloe, why isn't someone as cool as you going to Blackwell? And I ha've seen you around before, Iris. You planing to go here?" Jefferson asked.

"I was way too cool for this school. It's a long story. In actual files here..." Chloe answered.

"I may have been tempted at first. But after everything that's happened, I think its better if I hold of" Iris said.

Jefferson nods "I can imagine. Max, are you sure that you're alright?".

"It's weird just being on campus, like everything's normal" Max admitted.

"I know. Lame as it sounds, life has to go on" Jefferson agreed.

"I think there's too much going on in my life" Max said.

"On that note, Blackwell duty calls. Remember, I'm going to announce the winner of the Everyday Heroes contest tonight at the party, so I hope you'll be there to celebrate. Even though I'm sorry you didn't enter a photo, I understand your reasons. You can't force an artist to work" Jefferson said.

"I feel like a total loser, but it's been a hard week to focus. No pun intended" Max said.

"I'm proud of you for caring so much about a troubled friend. And I take hope in the fact that you have plenty of time to find your way. Just...get in the habit of putting your work out there" Jefferson said.

"Thanks, Mr. Jefferson. I'll definitely be there tonight" Max said.

"Me too. I'll be Max's date. And I'm sure Iris wants to see her girlfriend. You better dance with us at least once" Chloe said, earning an elbow from a blushing Iris.

Jefferson almost laughed at that "Nobody should have to see me dance. Plus, you don't want to watch the old hipster trying to keep up with the kids... I have some pride. Be seeing you".

"Yes, you will" Chloe said as Jefferson leaves "Hot for teacher".

"Gross! You are out of control" Max said.

"Not yet. Just wait until the rager tonight..." Chloe said with a smirk.

Max pushed her "Ugh, shut up".

"Don't be jealous because Mark Jefferson thinks I'm cool..." Chloe joked.

"I am so ignoring you" Max said.

"Besides, Chloe. I though you were a chicks over dicks kind of gal" Iris said.

Chloe gasped "Did you just say something cool?" Chloe fake cried while wiping away a tear that was not there "Little Iris is growing up so fast".

Iris held up her fist "Chloe, I swear this fist will go up your ass. And don't you dare make a kinky joke".

"Fine. Since I'm here, I'll see if I can get some dirt from Justin. I haven't talked to him in a while..." Chloe said.

"Now, that is a great plan" Max agreed.

Iris spotted Courtney in the distance "I need to talk with her. You two OK with that?".

"Of course" Max said before looking at Chloe.

Said blue head sighed "Just don't wander of".

Iris smiled before running over to her girlfriend "Hey Courtney!".

Said girl looked up and smiled as she gave Iris a big hug "There you are Iris. I got a little worried when you disappeared without saying anything".

"Sorry, I was caught up in something urgent. You OK?" Iris asked.

"As well as I can be. But seeing you makes me a lot happier" Courtney said with a warm smile. Iris was so happy to see the Courtney she fell in love with was not back. After the alternate reality was just a creep.

"Glad to hear it. It's been a scary week" Iris said.

"You're telling me... say, want to go to my room so we can make some sugar?" Courtney asked while rubbing Iris cheek.

Iris leans in to the touch "You have no idea how much I'd love to do that... but I am sort of on a mission to bust Nathan Prescott".

Courtney looked scared at that "Iris! Are you crazy?! You have any idea what kind of hell pit you are stepping in to?".

"I see you are not a fan of him" Iris said.

"I never liked that asshole. Something always creeped me out about him. But he is Victoria's friend so I had to live with it. But I am serious, Iris. Don't get involved with him. If he is as dangerous as other people say, you could get hurt" Courtney said.

"Don't worry, Courtney. I put him in his place before, I can do it again" Iris said while holding up her fist to make her point clear.

"Wait, the rumors of Nathan being beaten up by a girl is true? And you are that girl!?" Courtney asked in shock, Iris just nodded "All the more reason you should not go deeper! He could already be telling his family to have you in prison".

"If he tries, I will be ready with evidence that can put him behind bars" Iris said.

Courtney sighed "You are stubborn... alright, if I can't stop you, at least promise you will be careful".

"Careful is not something I am to good at. But..." Iris kissed Courtney on the lips "I can promise no one will be able to hurt me without expecting some missing teeth".

Courtney giggled "You are one badass girl, Iris. That's why I love you".

Iris blushed "I... love you too, Courtney".

Seconds after she said that, she felt Courtney's tongue on her mouth, almost making her choke. But she enjoyed the act of love for as long as she could. But the kiss was interrupted by the sound of a certain blue haired girl.

"Hey Iris! If you're done eating her tongue, it's time to work!" Chloe shouted.

Iris gave her a glare before sighing "Sorry Courtney, duty calls".

"Alright, but next time I see you, I am bedding you" Courtney said as she gave Iris butt a quick grab.

Iris blushed at that "I-I'll keep that in mind. See you soon!".

Iris ran of, leaving Courtney to look at her with dreamy eyes.

"Damn Iris. You need to show me how you got so good with women" Chloe said with a wink.

"Let's just go!" Iris demanded.

Max and Chloe giggled as they entered the boys dormitories.

* * *

"So lame they don't have co-ed dorms here" Chloe said.

"Yes, because I want Nathan Prescott in the room next door" Max said sarcastically.

"Good point" Chloe admitted.

"Wait here. Give me the signal if Nathan or anybody shows up" Max said.

"I won't let you down, Bat-Max" Chloe said as she looked out the window.

"I'll go with you Max. Just in case" Iris said.

"Alright, let's go Iris" Max agreed as they headed down the hall.

Iris held her nose, the boys dorm was so filthy. Really? Had they no manners at all. Max stopped when she got a text. She took out her phone and read it.

"Kate brings it! So room 111 is the magic number..." Max said with a smile.

"Be sure to thank her" Iris said.

"Oh I will" Max said as she texted back "Right, let's find Nathan's cave".

As they headed down the hall they could hear Dana and Trevor talk.

"I'm glad you stayed over" Dana said.

"Fuck that dorm curfew shit! We're eighteen!" Trevor said.

"And after what happened to Kate..." Dana said, sounding sad.

"Yeah, I feel so bad for her...and her family" Trevor agreed.

"That's why you're so hot: because you care" Dana said.

"I'm here with you, right?" Trevor asked.

Iris smiled at that, wondering if she and Courtney sounded like that when they had some love time. They find Nathan's room, but of course even he was smart enough to lock it first.

"Back up" Iris said before she backed up a bit and used a quick sprint to kick open the door "There you go".

"You sure are strong, Iris. Alright let's see what shit Nathan is hiding" Max said.

"See what you can find, I will stand guard out here in case someone shows up" Iris said.

"Good idea, I'll be out in a minute" Max said as she entered Nathan's room.

While Max was snooping around Nathan's man cave, Iris was doing her best to keep her emotions in check. She was aware of how evil a person could become, but that didn't make her feel better. What Nathan did to Kate, and who knows how many other people. It was unforgivable. Iris hoped Max finished up quickly before that asshole comes back. Iris really didn't want to see him again.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Max came out, holding a phone "I got it. Let's bale!".

Iris nods and they hurry back to Chloe who turned away from her guard position "Damn, you two, you're finally back. I got worried... So, what did you find?".

"His room was clean and...creepy. Check this out..." Max gives Nathan's phone to Chloe.

"Boom, Nathan! We got you by the balls, fucker" Chloe said in victory.

But then Nathan enters, surprised to see the girls "What are you doing in my dorm?!" Max and Chloe start to back away, while Iris got between them "You're such a nosy bitch, Max!".

"Stop right there, Nathan!" Max warned.

"Make me, ho!" Nathan steps toward Max and Chloe.

Iris pushed him back "Don't touch them! I will beat you up again!".

"Just you try it, bitch!" Nathan said.

Warren suddenly appears and pushes Nathan backward "Max, I got this!"

"Get the fuck outta my face!" Nathan snapped.

Warren grabs Nathan's shoulders and headbutts him. Warren holds his head and groans in pain. Max gasps and covers her mouth with her hands.

"You are so fucking dead-!" Nathan reaches for his gun, but the moment he did, Iris finally snapped.

She kicked the gun out of his hands and punched him in the face "Is there any line you won't cross!?" Iris then began beating his face in "You hurt everyone around you! You almost drove Kate to suicide! And now you were going to shoot my friends! You are a monster! You will never hurt anyone again! NEVER!".

Iris kept beating away at Nathan with her fists, shocking her friends. But then she did something that almost made them panik. She wrapped both her hands around Nathan's throat and began to squeeze. Nathan began letting out strained sounds as he tried to push her of, but Iris wouldn't budge as she kept her hands on his throat.

"S-stop... p-please... s-stop!..." Nathan managed to get out.

"Iris! Iris stop!" Max said as she tried to pull Iris of Nathan, but Iris just pushed her away before going back to strangling him. Max gave Warren a pleading look, he nodded as both he and Max grabbed Iris and pulled her away "Iris stop! You're killing him!".

Iris finally snapped out of her rage and gasped as she stopped struggling, allowing her friends to pull her back "Oh gods... what did I... what did I just...?"

"Later, we need to go, now!" Max said as she leads Iris away.

Chloe reaches down and takes the gun lying on the ground "Yes, we have to go!" She leans down toward Nathan "Who's the bitch now?".

"Chloe!" Max urged, and they run outside.

* * *

Once outside, Iris almost collapsed, if not for Chloe holding her up "Gods! What did I... What did I almost do?!".

"It's OK, Iris. It's OK" Chloe said as she hugged Iris who was still shaking.

"N-no! It's not OK! I-I tried to kill him! And hadn't Max and Warren stopped me, I would've..." Iris said. Destroying machines and fighting monsters was one thing. But she did not want someone's life on her hands "I almost became a worse monster than he was".

"Don't ever say that again! You are nothing like him. You protected us, Iris. Just like you said you would" Chloe said while rubbing Iris' back.

"Besides, you didn't kill him. If it makes you feel better: If you ever lose control while protecting us, we will pull you back before you cross the line" Max said, putting a hand on Iris's shoulder. Iris said nothing, so Max looked at Warren "Thanks for the help Warren. That's another one we owe you".

"To tell you the truth, if Iris hadn't done what she did to Nathan, I probably would've... I better stick with you guys. Or should I call the cops on Nathan?" Warren asked.

"No police. Not yet. Uh...so maybe you better...um..." Max trailed of.

"Warren, me, Iris and Max have to do this on our own. No offense" Chloe said.

"It's cool. Whatever I can do to help..." Warren said.

"What you can do is find out anything you can about Nathan's father" Max suggested.

Warren nods "I'm on it. Between the snow and eclipse, I'm assuming the apocalypse is around the corner...".

"And...thank you. Seriously. I'll call you later" Max said.

"You better. I'm feeling pretty alpha now" Warren said with a small smile before looking at Iris "Will you be OK?".

Iris was a little calmer now but still shaken up, she held up a hand "I will be fine... just need some time".

"I hear you. Good luck" Warren said as he leaves.

"Man, that guy is so fucking in love with you" Chloe said.

Max puts a hand on her forehead "I know..."

"You sure put the beat down on Nathan in there Iris" Chloe said.

"That's not something I am proud of, Chloe. I almost killed him... I don't want any blood on my hands. Not matter who it is" Iris said.

"You're right, we won't let that happen. Now let's make a date with Frank" Chloe said.

"Will he even answer you?" Max asked.

"Frank always answers when he wants money" Chloe takes out her phone and texts Frank. Her phone dings as Frank replies immediately "Like I said, Frank wants to see me right now".

"Let's not keep him waiting..." Max said as they left.

Iris was still recovering from what happened. She can't believe she almost killed someone... she needs to keep her emotions in check. Or she will cross a line she can never hope to come back from.

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Finding Rachel.**

After the intense confrontation with Nathan, that almost ended with Iris killing him, the three girls drive up to the beach where Frank's RV is parked. Iris had not said a single word during the whole trip there, still shaken up by what she almost did. She understood now, better than ever, why her father and brother refused to let her join the crowns guard or anything involving death. Once you take a life, there is no going back, not even Max's powers would change that fact. Iris would never going to take her family's words for granted.

"God... I hate seeing those poor whales like that" Max said in a sad tone as she saw the beached whales.

"Me too. I just think of their families out there in the ocean looking for them. Well, that asshole is gonna help us find Rachel" Chloe said as she held up her gun.

"Or what? You'll actually shoot him? Chloe, do not count on my rewind... seriously" Max all but begged.

"Obviously I'm not counting on you. That's why I have a gun. And I might even save you someday" Chloe said.

"About time" Max said.

"I am so going to hit you. There's no way we could have guessed this is what would happen to us when we grew up" Chloe said.

Max nods "I'm looking forward to the day when we can just go on a road trip to Portland".

Chloe smiled at that "Fuck yeah. You, me, Iris... and Rachel".

"Absolutely. So, let's play this cool, okay? Just talk to Frank so we can get that code for the book from him. That's all" Max ordered.

"Got it. No dicking around" Chloe agreed.

"Let's roll" Max said as she and Chloe where about to get out of the car. Only to notice Iris wasn't moving.

"You coming sis?" Chloe asked.

Iris snapped out of her trance before looking down "I... would like to stay behind this time... if that's OK...".

Max and Chloe shared a worried look before Max spoke "Are you... still shaken up about what happened?".

"Of course I am! I almost killed someone, Max! I almost strangled him to death..." Iris said, making it clear how much it effected her.

"But you didn't" Max reminded.

"Only because you and Warren stopped me! I'm sorry, but I just need some time for myself... I need to think" Iris said, looking ready to cry.

Chloe rubbed her back "Take all the time you need Iris. We will be back soon".

"Thank you..." Iris said weakly.

With that, Max and Chloe left her alone while they went to speak with Frank. After they left, Iris took a deep breath to calm herself. She focused on what made her happy. She remembered all the time she spent with her brother when they were younger. The rare but memorible moments with her father. How she was taught self defense, how she met Noctis, her road trips with the gang. So many good memories, so many great moments... moments she would never have anymore. Suddenly Iris couldn't hold it in, she covered her eyes and began to sob... then she began crying. As she cried, Max and Chloe came back, and both noticed right away what was going on. Which sent their protective side in to overdrive

Chloe opened the door and pulled Iris in to a hug "Iris! Iris what's wrong?!".

Iris sobbed without control "Father... brother... I wanted... I couldn't... they are...".

She couldn't finish as she broke down even more, forcing Chloe to hold her closer. Max hugged her from the other side. Non of them said a word, they just let Iris cry, she needed it. And in the end, Iris ended up falling asleep due to both physical and mental exhaustion.

A while later, Iris woke up and noticed she was on Chloe's bed. She didn't even realize she had fallen asleep. She yawns as she sat up, rubbing her face. The bed's owner noticed this, along with Max.

"Iris! You alright?" Chloe asked.

"I think so... did I really fall asleep?" Iris asked.

"You did, had us worried for second. We didn't want to wake you up so Chloe just carried you inside. You really looked like you could use the nap" Max said as she sat next to Iris "But what you said is what got us. Where you thinking about your family?".

Iris nodded "I thought I moved on. But the thought that I will never see them again still hurts a lot".

"I know the feeling. But you are not alone in this, Iris. You got us. Remember?" Chloe said as she took Iris' hands.

Iris smiled at her "I know. Thank you sis. I will help you find Rachel and then I will stay with you both for the rest of my life".

"What about your girlfriend?" Chloe asked with a wink.

"I hope I can convince her to come with us. Failing that, I will try to stay in touch with her" Iris answered.

"Another thing for our future plan list. Well, we and Max got a lead. If you are feeling up to it" Chloe said.

Iris pulled her boots on "I am now. Let's do it".

Chloe and Max smiled as all three of them headed out to follow the lead.

* * *

It turned out the lead was an old barn. It kind of made sense. It looked like a good place to hide things in. Chloe drives her truck up a dirt path, passing a sign that reads "NO TRESPASSING." She pulls up to the barn and parks. The girls get out of the truck and approach the barn.

"Holy shit, this is scary" Max commented.

"I know, but we're here. Let's go find the best way in" Chloe said as they head up to the barn.

Max bends down to examine tire tracks "Whoa, check this out. Fresh tire tracks".

"Dude, somebody was just here" Chloe said.

"Meaning they must be hiding things in there" Iris added.

"Then we need to get in that barn..." Max finished as she goes around to the side of the barn and moves a metal sheet, revealing another entrance "Chloe, Iris! I found the front door! Come on!".

Chloe and Iris hurries around "Oh yes! Maximus rules!".

They head inside and looks around. The barn sure was a creepy old spot, something Max had to comment on "God, this is way too Blair Witch... I have goose bumps all over".

"Blair Witch?" Iris asked.

"Later. Come on, Super Max. Hey, check out this old chest!" Chloe said as she opened a chest, making a lot of noice.

"A little louder, Chloe! Jeez, that is ancient" Max said.

"Jackpot. Old shit" Chloe said, disappointed.

"No, look closer" Max said.

Chloe does as told "Harry Aaron Prescott and family donate new library to Arcadia Bay... Prescott Industries celebrate grand opening... The Prescotts bring bomb shelter boom to town".

"A bomb shelter?" Iris asked.

"No clue what it's about" Chloe said.

"Nice scrapbook. You search for more clues and I'll scope out the area" Max said.

"I'll help" Iris said as she looked around. After she and Max search the ground of the barn, Iris felt something. Making her remove the dirt and found a hatch "Max! Check this out!".

Max runs over and noticed the hatch "Whoa, what is this? It's totally brand new. Why?".

"I am certain the answers we look for are inside. We need to get this open" Iris said as she grabbed the lock.

"Hey, easy there, you are gonna hurt-" Before Max could finish, Iris ripped the lock clean of, making Max blink "Just how strong are you?".

"Adrenaline rush. Chloe, come help with this!" Iris called out.

Chloe hurried over and all three girls helped opening the hatch, revealing a staircase "What... is this?".

"Jackpot" Max said as they head down "Do I even need to say how weird this is?".

"You just did. Who builds this kind of place?" Chloe asked.

"A Prescott, of course" Max answered.

"But this is a bomb shelter. Has there been a war here before?" Iris asked.

"Not for a very long time. Meaning this shelter was not built to protect people against bombs" Chloe answered.

"It's being used to hide something" Max added.

Iris nodded in agreement. If this place was not built to be a shelter, then it must be a hiding place. They continue on until they reach a large metal door. And of course it was locked.

"Yeah, there is no way I am prying this open" Iris commented.

"It's a coded lock. But we don't have the code" Max said.

"Maybe we do. Look" Iris said as she points at the numbers on the keypad "See? These three numbers are blurred. Meaning whoever owns this place must have come here ofte".

"Meaning the combination of those three numbers are the code. Iris, you are a born detective" Max praised.

Iris smiled "Hanging out with you two has taught me a few things".

Max pets her head before testing some combinations until the door unlocked "Oh yes! I thought that only worked in the movies!" She pulls the door open "Open sesame".

They head inside and see a lot of supplies "Stocked and ready for the apocalypse. This must have cost a fortune. Come on".

Iris looked around, what she saw made her sick. There was so many pictures of naked women being tortured. What sick freak would enjoy something like that? Iris shook her head. She had to stay focused. She didn't want to spend a moment longer in this place than she had to.

Max opens the cupboard to reveal rows of red binders. She takes out the binders labeled Rachel, Kate, and Victoria and puts them on the desk.

"Come on, let's see what this shit is all about" Chloe said.

"We are. Okay, a binder marked "Victoria," but it's empty..." Max said.

"Look, the next one says Kate" Chloe pointed out.

Max opened it and had a look of shock when she saw Kate bound by duck-tape and placed in nasty poses "Oh no, Kate... No...".

"God, I should have killed that bastard back there" Chloe said in disgust.

"Who... who would do something like this?" Iris asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Kate wasn't the first... All those binders are filled with other victims. Victoria has to be next. Nathan must be planning to dose her tonight at the Vortex Club party" Max said.

Iris gasped at that "We can't let that happen. Victoria may not be the best person in the world, but she does not deserve... whatever this is".

"You're right, Iris. We need to warn her tonight" Max agreed.

But then Chloe opened the last binder "Rachel... This can't be real... These are all... these are all posed shots, right? Right?".

Iris looked and almost fainted. The pictures of Rachel were even worse than Kate's... and one of them showed her in the ground. With Nathan laying on her. Sick. Iris was almost beginning to regret not killing Nathan now. Key word being almost.

"Look at her face. She's... out of it" Max said.

"Maybe... maybe Nathan paid her a shitload of cash to do this. She probably would have" Chloe said, her panik rising by the second.

"I don't think so. Why is he putting her in the ground like that? Where-" Max began but Chloe interrupted her.

"The junkyard! Max, we have to find that spot, now! Then we can see what he did... There's no way she's dead. No way! She posed for those pictures, Max. I know it, please... let's go" Chloe rushed out.

Iris looked worried. Sure, Chloe deserved to know what happened. But Iris feared Chloe would not like what she finds.

Iris and Max runs back to Chloe's truck and they drive to the junkyard. Chloe brings her truck to a stop, opens her door, and runs. Iris and Max follows.

"Chloe, slow down! Wait for us!" Max called out.

"I know exactly where I'm going!" Chloe said as she runs to the corner of the junkyard near the Steve's Famous Crab sign "Look, this is it! This is it!" She begins to dig with her hands "Are you two going to help me?".

Iris and Max hurried to help her dig. After a while they see something.

"Chloe, stop! Look!" Max said.

"Please, no..." Chloe whispered.

Max digs some more before she pulls away "That smell..."

Iris looked at saw... it was a person burried in the ground. And she knew right away who it was

"Rachel... Oh, Rachel, no, no! Please, not her!" Chloe cries out.

Max covers her mouth with her hands as she watches Chloe's reaction. Chloe moves a few feet away and begins to gag. Max runs over to Chloe and puts one hand on her shoulder and another hand on her back, trying to comfort her.

"Chloe..." She said softly.

"Rachel... why?" Chloe cries in pure grief.

"I'm sorry, Chloe. I'm so sorry..." Max said, doing her best to comfort her friend while also struggling to keep herself as calm as she could be.

Chloe hugs her knees to her chest, sobbing, and covers her face with her hand. Max puts her hands on Chloe's shoulders and hugs her "I loved her so much... How can she be dead? What kind of world does this? Who does this?".

Iris walks up infront if Chloe, she gently move Chloe's hands and legs aside before hugging her. Chloe hugged her back hard, crying in to her neck. Iris wanted to say something, but no words was going to help now. She just let Chloe get her grief out. Just like Chloe did for her earlier.

The monster responsible for this was not going to get away with it. One way or the other, he would pay for what he did. That was not a threat. It was a promise.

A spiritual deer watches them from across the junkyard. Gradually, it fades away.

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A Horrifying Revelation.**

To say things were tense would be the understatement of the millennia. After their horrifying discovery at the junkyard, where they found Rachel's dead body buried in the dirt, Chloe's demeanor has taken a drastic change. There was no more sarcastic or grumpy attitude. Her eyes were full of hate. There was only one thing on her mind: Revenge. She wanted blood for blood, damn the consequences. She was willing to throw away what little she still had of her freedom, all to avenge her dead friend. Iris did not like it one bit. Right now they were parked in the school's parking lot, the Vortex Club party was blasting so loud it could be heard from outside.

"I hope Nathan enjoys his last party" Chloe said in a cold tone.

"Chloe, we can go right to the cops. We have proof" Max said, like Iris, she didn't want let Chloe's need for revenge cloud her judgment.

"Fuck the police. Rachel wanted us to find her. So we could get real justice... and revenge" Chloe said, leaving no doubt what she wanted.

"Non of this is justice, Chloe. Revenge is not going to bring Rachel back" Iris said.

"I know that! And right now, I don't give a fuck. I want Nathan dead. Do not try to stop me Iris" Chloe warned.

"Or what? Are you going to shoot me too?" Iris asked.

"I don't want to. But one way or the other, Nathan dies tonight. I won't kill you sis, but you are not stopping me. The Prescotts have had this coming for a hundred years, and nobody is going to get in my way. Especially with your help... right?" Chloe asked, looking at Max.

"I'm with you to the end, Chloe. You know that" Max answered.

Chloe looks down at her gun and puts it in her back pocket. They get out of the car. As they walked out they saw several students looking at the sky in awe, while mumbling to themselves. Iris and Max looks up at the sky to see two moons. Which shocked them greatly.

"What is that? Jesus, Chloe, look up at the sky!" Max said.

"Beautiful, I don't give a shit. The world is ending, cool" Chloe said, clearly not giving a shit.

"You're not listening! Something major is going down!" Max tried to get Chloe to forget about her revenge and open her eyes to what was happening.

"That's right. Nathan Prescott is going down" Chloe said as she and Max start to walk towards the building.

Iris looked at the two moons for several second... then she could have sworn she saw the two moons blink like a pair of large eyes. Iris suddenly felt some pain in her head, causing her to let out a whimper as she held her head.

"Iris?" She looked up and was almost surprised to see Chloe's worried face "What's wrong?".

"I... I'm fine, I just felt dizzy for a moment" Iris said.

"Look if you are not up for this, then wait in the truck. I want to take down Nathan, but that does not mean you'll have to watch" Chloe said.

Iris shook her head "No way, I could never live with myself if I stood on the side lines for this".

"If you say so. Let's go" Chloe said and they continued to walk.

But then Warren showed up and stops them "Welcome to the end of the world, ladies. I'm glad you decided to escort me...".

"You look really good, Warren. Are you all right after today?" Max asked.

"That's something you should ask Iris here. We needed to stop her from strangling Nathan to death... I don't blame her though, he's dangerous" Warren said, he was clearly wasted.

"Where is he?" Chloe demanded more than asked.

Warren seemed to think "I didn't see him at the dorm again. I was holed up in my room".

"Dude, have you been drinking?" Max asked the obvious question.

"Well, if you consider half a beer drinking..." Warren said. Either he had been drinking more than he let on, or he just sucked at holding his liquor.

Chloe didn't care in the slightest "Let's go, Iris, Max".

"Hey, hey... I know this is a bad time, but can I get one picture? I've been feeling like this might be actually the end of the world, so... I want to have something for prosperity" Warren said as he put an arm around Max's shoulders while taking her camera and holding it up.

"Well... I don't blame you, Warren" Max said.

Warren smiled "I know, I know, I'm a pain in the booty. Just one picture. Uh...".

"Action" Max said and Warren uses her camera to take a picture of the two of them together.

"We got no time for this shit. Come on, Max" Chloe said as she stormed of impatient, but also the smallest hint of jealousy.

Iris had a strong feeling Max and Chloe would end up kissing before this is over... and she was kind of hoping for it. They looked cute together.

"Sorry... I just wanted to feel like a normal student after this week's ultraviolence. I never hit anybody like that before... I was always the one getting my ass kicked" Warren said.

"Hey, we still need your expert help. If you see Nathan, text me immediately, okay? And do not let him see you" Max ordered.

"He won't. I know how to be invisible here..." Warren said.

"Not to me, Warren. Text soon" Max said before they finally headed inside.

But before they walked in Iris stopped Max, deciding to take advantage of the moment where Chloe was not around "I am not going to let her do it Max".

"What do you mean?" Max asked.

"You know damn well what I mean! I am not going to let Chloe kill Nathan. If we find him, I will stop her" Iris said.

"I don't want her to do it either, Iris. But once Chloe has her mind set on something, not even I can get her to change her mind" Max said.

"If words won't work, then I will take action. I will stop her from throwing away what little she has left of her life. Even if it means that I have to beat her up to do it" Iris said, her tone making it very clear she would not hesitate to punch Chloe if she had to.

"Iris, don't do something you will regret" Max said in a worried tone. If Iris carried out her warning, it could destroy the bond between her and Chloe, and Max didn't want to see that.

"I almost did when I nearly chocked Nathan to death. Had you and Warren not stopped me, I might be wearing hand cuffs right now. I will stop her, Max. And if you truly care about her, more than just a friend, you will stop her too" Iris said, but unlike Chloe, she waited for Max to respond.

Max was silent for a moment before she sighed "Alright, Iris. I am with you. Chloe has been through enough shit. We can't let her becoem a murderer".

Iris smiled and gave Max a big hug "Thank you Max! I knew I could trust you with this. Now let's go inside".

Max smiled and they headed inside. Once inside they saw a bunch of students having fun around the pool, some already getting wasted, non seemed to be to effected by everything that's happened.

"Alright, Iris. I am going to ask around if anyone has seen Nathan. You keep an eye out for him. And Chloe" Max said.

Iris nods "If I see either of them, I'll let you know".

Max nods and they part ways. Iris looked around at all the dancing people. She feels the party should have been cancelled after what happened with Kate... then again, if it was cancelled, some selfish assholes might give Kate shit for ruining the party. Cause gods forbid that they lose their chance to get wasted and high.

Suddenly, Iris felt arms around her as someone hugged her from behind. It scared her so much she almost flipped them in to the pool, had it not been for the familiar voice "Iris! So glad you showed up!".

"Damn it Courtney! I almost hit you!" Iris said, trying to calm her heart which was pounding almost as hard as the music.

"Sorry, I have not seen you in forever, and since I don't have your phone number I couldn't call or text you to see if you were OK. I was starting to get worried" Courtney said.

"Sorry, once I get a phone I'll be sure to give you my number... say Courtney, have you seen that Nathan guy around?" Iris asked.

"After the beating you gave him, he might be hiding under his bed by now... but in all seriousness: No, I haven't seen him. And honestly, I am OK with that. He's been more creepy than usual lately" Courtney answered.

Iris nods at that "I don't know him as well as you do, but it dosen't take a super detective to see that he is dangerous and unstable".

"After everything that's happened, I believe you. But enough bullshit. How about we head somewhere privet and make out for a while?" Courtney asked before she put an arm around Iris' waist and pulled her close before putting an hand on her cheek "And once we're done with that, we can head to my dorm and get it on in bed".

Iris blushed but leaned in to the touch "You have no idea how tempting that offer is. I've been through so much stress this week, and spending the night with you would be wonderful... but I'm afraid my friends needs me tonight".

Courtney looked disappointed "I have not seen you since the Kate incident and now that you finally show up again, you decline my offer for some love time... if you don't want to be with me Iris, then you can just say so".

Iris quickly put her hands on Courtney's shoulders "It's not like that, I swear! Had the situation been different I would've carried you to your room. But something serious is going on, and my friends needs my help more than ever. But once things settle down, I will come find you and make up for lost time. I promise".

Courtney looked her in the eyes for several seconds before she nods "If it's that important, then alright. But I will be holding you to that promise".

Iris smiled "Thank you Courtney, you are the best".

Courtney smiled back "And don't you forget it".

"Umm... sorry to interrupt" Both girls looked to see Max, who clearly felt awkward about interrupting their moment.

"Max! Our guest star arrives fashionably late! Say Bonsoir to the End of the World! Even though you flaked on my party make-over...You still get special access to the Vortex Club VIP lounge…" Courtney said happily. And Iris was relieved they were on good terms.

"You better let your minion know since she won't let me pass" Max said.

"Oh, that little asshole just made her last mistake. She thinks she's Victoria. Buh bye. Now, let's go make an official VIP entrance, Max Factor! Get it… ?" Courtney said before they head over to the VIP entrance where a blond girls was keeping watch and Courtney got right in her face "Hey Sarah, do you know that I personally put Max's name on the list? So you like, decide to block her from coming in while I'm taking a break? You're not in charge here".

"Wait, I just... I…" Sarah tried to talk her way out of the situation but Courtney was not having it.

"Oh my God, you're done. And you're off the list, permanently. Welcome to the Vortex Club" Courtney said before looking at Iris "And good luck with your mission".

Iris gave Courtney a big kiss, which shocked Courtney so much that she almost fell over. The kiss lasted for almost a full moment before Iris pulled back "I love you Courtney".

Courtney was stunned before smiling warmly "I love you to Iris. I am so taping your ass once you're done with your mission".

Iris blushed but nodded "You've earned it by then. See you soon".

"You better or I will be spanking your ass instead" Courtney said before walking away.

"You sure have a way with popular girls, Iris" Max joked.

"You better give Chloe another kiss after this. Let's go" Iris said, and with a nod from Max they head in to the VIP. Iris spotted Victoria and remembered what she saw in the dark room "Max, we need to warn her. Victoria does not deserve to go through what Kate and Rachel did, not matter how mean she can be".

"You're right, I'm just not sure she will listen" Max said.

"Let me talk to her. Me and her have no bad history and I am dating her friend. She might at least hear me out" Iris said.

"Alright, I will be ready to back you up if needed. I may not be her friend, but we've had a genuin moment, so hopefully she dosen't hate me" Max said.

Iris nodded at that. Convincing Victoria would not be easy, but they had to try. No one deserves what happened to Kate and Rachel, not even Victoria. Iris walked up to her and tapped her shoulder, making her turn around.

"Hi, Victoria. Don't know if you remember me" Iris said.

"I never forget a face, Iris was it? I'm surprised you are not fucking Courtney right now" Victoria said.

"Fun as that would be, I have more urgent matters to attend to" Iris said.

"So why are you talking to me then?" Victoria demanded.

"You are the urgent matter. You could be in serious danger, and I need to warn you" Iris answered "So please, just hear me out".

Victoria sighed "Fine, but only because Courtney loves you. Spit it out, what is this danger you're going on about?".

Iris took a breath "This will sound insane, and I don't blame you if you don't believe me. But Nathan is dangerous. I know he is the one who drugged Kate and took her to a horrible place, which damaged her so much she wanted to die. And I fear you could be the next target".

"You know, had it not been for the fact you were dating Courtney, I would have tossed you out of here. Why should I believe anything you just said?" Victoria demanded "Or better question: Why the fuck should I believe someone I barely know, over one of my best friends? Just because you are banging Courtney, dosen't mean we are all buddy buddy now"..

"I expected you to react like this. But I swear to you, Nathan is to dangerous. I know this because since I am not a student, I can go places others can't. I've seen the stuff he hides, it's horrifying" Iris said.

"Please, listen to her Victoria" Max stepped up to back up her friend.

"Max? Why are you here? Are you banging Taylor or something?" Victoria asked.

"No, I talked to Courtney and she allowed me on the list. But that's not important right now. Iris is telling the truth. If you don't believe her, then at least believe me" Max begged.

"Why should I? You got Nathan suspended and now both of you are accusing him of all this bullshit. I'm the only person here who cares what Nathan is going through...I'm not the only problem child at Blackwell. His family treats him like a freak because he has tiny meltdowns" Victoria said sharply.

"They are not little break downs anymore, Victoria. They have become deadly. I don't care if you hate me or not, but you have to believe me" Max said.

"Think Victoria. If you really know Nathan Prescott more than anyone else. Then you of all people should have noticed that something is not right with him. You don't know me, but I promise I would never lie to Courtney's friend" Iris added.

Victoria looked like she wanted to argue... but actually took a moment to think about what they said "You could have been a major bitch to me when I got hit with that paint... and I deserved it. Max, I don't hate you... I actually think you're one of the coolest people at Blackwell... Weird, but cool. You just don't know it yet. Maybe I'm jealous because you don't give a shit what anybody thinks. And I do. And you Iris, if Courtney could fall in love with another girl, you must be special. To be honest, Nathan has been freaking me out lately... He's not here and I haven't seen him".

"Just make sure you stay away from him and stick close to your friends tonight, okay?" Max recommended.

"And try not to drink anything tonight, just to be safe" Iris added.

"I'll let you two boss me around this one time. And I have other people I can go to for protection. Thanks for telling me this, Max. You too, Iris, I can see why Courtney loves you. If what you said is true... then you two be careful, too" Victoria said.

"I've got my own protection" Max said.

Iris cracks her knuckles "I have two guns loaded for both of us".

"You are so fucking strange, and I kind of like it. Um, text me if you need anything..." Victoria said.

"I will. Thanks, Victoria" Max said with a smile.

Victoria smiled back "Au revoir".

Chloe enters through a door in the back of the VIP area and waits for them. They hurry up to her, both relieved she seems to be safe.

"There you are. Chloe, Nathan isn't here. Nobody has seen him tonight" Max said.

"He's definitely not upstairs or in the lockers" Chloe said.

"Damn, maybe he's hiding in his dorm" Max suggested.

"Then let's bail. Nathan can't hide anymore" Chloe said, still sounding really cold and willing to kill.

"Calm down, Chloe. We need to be careful about this" Iris said.

"Fine, whatever" Chloe said as they Chloe start to walk towards the exit.

But Mr. Jefferson blocks them "So you made it, Max".

"Oh, hey, Mr. Jefferson..." Max said.

"Um... are you three okay? You look like you're on a mission..." Jefferson said... almost sounding nervous.

"Oh, I was just looking for Nathan" Max said.

"Aha. I didn't know you were pals with him. I haven't seen him since this afternoon... He seemed pretty upset. I think he's still quite upset over the whole Kate situation" Jefferson said. There was a look in his eyes that Iris did not like, but she couldn't understand why.

"Yeah, that makes sense" Max said, wanting to end the conversation quickly.

"Let's talk later, Max. I have to announce the winner of the contest. I do wish you would have entered. You have to build up that résumé and portfolio, but I know you will" Jefferson said.

Max nods "Thanks, I hope so".

"Okay, excuse me. I'm almost on..." Jefferson said as he walked away.

"Let's get the hell out of here you two" Chloe puts her hand on Max and Iris' back and they leave the VIP area.

Jefferson walks over to the DJ booth and takes the microphone "Okay, everybody calm down. Thank you, thank you... I appreciate it. I don't want to get in the way of the party, but it's time to announce the winner of the Everyday Heroes contest" Max stops to watch. Chloe, annoyed, grabs Max's wrist and unsuccessfully tries to pull her towards the exit "Before I do, I want to thank everybody who entered their photograph... and everybody who thought about entering. Now, this is the most important step in being an artist—sharing your work with the world. All of you represent Blackwell Academy, and everything our school stands for. As far as I'm concerned, you're all Everyday Heroes! The envelope, please... And the winner is… Oh my, what a shocker... Victoria Chase!".

Victoria takes the microphone from Jefferson "Thank you so much, Mr. Jefferson. It was your incredible photography that brought me to Blackwell and I hope I can live up to your name... and fame. I also want to thank all the students for being so dedicated in their pursuit. And I'd like to dedicate this prize to Kate Marsh... She is the real everyday hero of Blackwell. And I can't wait for her to come back. Thank you".

"Victoria won. Big surprise. I can't believe she blackmailed Jefferson... Well... yes, I can" Max said.

"Don't know. The last part sounded real" Iris said.

"Who fucking cares? Rachel is still dead. And I want Nathan's punk ass... now!" Chloe growled out.

"Me too. Let's go check out the dormitories" Max said as she, Iris and and Chloe leave the party.

Once outside, Chloe gets a text from Nathan that says: Glad you got one last look at rachel nobody will ever find her again after im done.

"Oh Christ, Nathan just texted me... He says there won't be any evidence left after he's done" Chloe said in panik.

"Shit, we have to go to the junkyard right now!" Max declared.

They run towards the truck, but Iris had a bad feeling this could be a trap.

* * *

They arrived at the junkyard and Chloe stomped through a puddle.

"Stop stomping around, Chloe!" Max hissed.

"Right. Just get ready to use your rewind fast if Nathan tries to jump us" Chloe said before she growled and mumbled to herself "Max better rewind so I can kill Nathan, over and over again".

"Shut up, Chloe! You are not helping!" Iris whisper yelled. She still had a very bad feeling about this whole thing. She spotted something move and decided to check it out real quick.

She checked the area real close... only for a rat to almost jump at her. Iris backed away and the Max ran away. She sighed but what she heard next threw her straight in to panik mode... A gun shot! She rushed over from where she heard the shot and what she saw made her heart drop... she saw Max laying on the ground, barely moving... and Chloe... had been shot in the head.

"NO!" Iris screamed and began running towards them.

"Iris... run...!" Max barely managed to get out.

Iris stopped before she heard something. She looked to see... Jefferson... aiming a gun at her.

"RUN!" Max screamed out with the little control she still had.

Iris snapped out of her shock just as Jefferson fired at her. She moved fast, and the bullet only graced her arm. She ran away, with bullets flying in her direction... if she still had the strength of her old life, taking down one gun man would've been easy. But she was just a normal girl in this world, and she could not fight an armed man like this... she ran but cried out in pain as one bullet hit her in the side, and blood began to flow out of the wound. Still she endured the pain and continued to run.

She reached Chloe's truck and she thanked all the gods that Chloe was to angry to take the keys out. She started the truck up and while she didn't get the chance to drive much, she still managed to speed away... Jefferson watched her drive away.

* * *

Iris held her wound, which made it very hard to steer... her vision was becoming blurry and she could not focus on the road... she ended up swirling in to the ditch... thankfully the truck had lost most of it's speed, so the collision was not to bad.

Iris held her wound, tears running from her eyes... what would she do? Was she just going to die here? If she died, no one would be able to save Max... and no one would know who killed Chloe... but then she heard a car stop behind her. The driver got out and ran over to her.

Iris vision was slowly starting to black out... but she managed to catch the face of who found her... David.

**.**

**Cliffhanger.**

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**The real Truth.**

Iris mind was a blur, she barely registered what was happening around her. She could vaguely make out that she was put on a stretcher, then she blacked out. When she opened her eyes again, she was being rolled down a hospital hall at high speed, hearing doctors saying something about she was losing to much blood, then she blacked out again. After that, she had no idea what happened.

When she opened her eyes again she saw David was talking to a nurse "Mr. Madsen?".

David looked at her as the Nurse walked up to her and spoke "Easy there, little one. You had a close call".

Iris ignored her completely and focused on David "Mr. Madsen... I must tell you something".

"I'm listening" David said.

"Max... Chloe... they are... I don't know, but I think something horrible is happening to them... you need to save them. Please" Iris begged.

"Hey, save your strength" The Nurse said.

David walked up to her "Do you know where they are?".

"There is a barn... outside of the town... There is a hidden trap door... then a room... a horrible room... please..." Iris said, struggling to stay awake.

"I will find them. I promise... Iris" David said.

Iris managed a smile before she blacked out again.

After what felt like an eternity of a black void she could finally hear something. Voices... voices she remembered.

"Why did you leave, Iris?" One of the voices asked.

"Gladio?" Iris whispered, only her brother could sound like that.

"You left us all behind just so you could make a new life for yourself? Some friend you are" Came another voice that Iris remembered.

"Noct?" Iris said.

The two figures revealed themselves. And they were indeed her older brother, Gladiolus, and he good friend, Noctis.

"Gladiolus! Noctis! What are you two doing here?" Iris asked.

"Unlike you I don't just ditch my family. Why did you abandon us like this, Iris? Was I such a horrible brother for you that you would jump to another world just to get away from me?" Gladio asked.

"N-No, that isn't what I wanted at all. I wanted to be free from the chains of destiny. I wanted to make my own choices" Iris said, still feeling very guilty.

"Well that's not selfish at all. So you ditched your friends and only remaining family just so you could live the good life somewhere else? We even went on a date together, but now you are having sex with another girl. Guess you never liked me in the first place" Noctis said.

"Of course I liked you! I loved all of you guys. I just couldn't stand the thought that everything in my life was decided for me. I wanted a fresh start where all choices were mine. I would have brought you guys along if I could" Iris said in a pleading tone.

"But are your choices really your own? Looks to me like you've allowed those girls to make all the choices for you, and all you do is simply tagging along. How many choices have really been your own?" Gladio asked.

"I.. I chose to stay with them and help them. That's what our family does. I wanted to be their shield, like you are for Noct. And like father was for King Regis" Iris said, feeling like she was being crushed.

"And yet your new sister was shot in the head while you were wandering of. You are one useless shield" Noctis said.

"No!" Iris said before grabbing her head and then she felt like everything was going out of control. Her head flooded with memories she hadn't even experienced yet.

She sees Chloe in the bathroom with Nathan. She sees herself, Chloe and Max walking on the train tracks. But when she sees a cop eating breakfast, it's replaced by several cops investigating the Dark Room, Kate crying in the hallway replaced by Kate and the principal watching Jefferson being arrested, Kate on the roof replaced by the police discovering Rachel's body, Iris, Max and Chloe after finding Rachel's body is replaced by Max winning the contest, Jefferson killing Chloe replaced by Chloe helping Max pack for a trip, while Iris herself takes a nap on Chloe's bed.

Iris couldn't remember any of that. What was Max doing to the time stream? Iris felt the urge to scream, but no voices came out. She felt helpless and scared.

"Iris!" She opened her eyes and found herself in a warping reality and Max was there.

"Max! What the hell are you doing now!?" Iris demanded in panic.

"I am sorry Iris. But I promise, this will be over soon. I will fix-" Max began but Iris cut her of.

"No! You are not fixing anything! You are breaking everything around you! This is what happens when you abuse your power without thinking about what might happen!" Iris shouted.

"I am sorry, Iris. I will explain everything. But I need you to-" Max tried to speak but Iris was not having it.

"I have a fucking bullet hole in my side!" She shouts again.

"Iris!" Max grabbed her shoulders "I promise, I will fix this. Just give me one more chance... Please".

Iris looks at her for several moments before she sighs "You better have a damn good explanation. Or I swear to the gods that I will be done with you. I like you Max. You are my friend... more than a friend. Just like Chloe you are like a sister to me. But I can't take much more of this".

"You won't have to. I promise" Max said.

"Then work your magic. And do it right this time" Iris ordered.

"I will. Thank you Iris" Max said before everything went white.

* * *

Iris gasped as she looked around and saw she was back in the Blackwell Parking Lot at the exact moment when Max and Warren took the photo. Iris touched her side and flinched... she still had her bullet wound. She had almost forgotten that Max's powers didn't effect her the same way as the rest.

"We got no time for this shit. Come on, Max" Chloe's annoyed tone was heard again.

"Chloe!" Max runs and hugs Chloe.

"Jesus, dude... what is up with you?" Chloe asked in confusion.

"I'm just glad we're here together" Max said.

"I guess you need to talk. No worries... It's all good" Warren said as he leaves.

"I'm glad you're with me, too. What's going on, Max? We have to find Nathan right now" Chloe said "He's going to fucking pay for what he did to Rachel... Let's go, now".

"Chloe, wait! Listen!" Max said as she hurries after Chloe

"I can walk and listen, okay?" Chloe said.

Max grabs Chloe's arm "Stop and listen for once!".

"Fine, Max. I'm listening" Chloe said, barely keeping her annoyance in check.

"Chloe, you can't go in that party. You're gonna… you're gonna die if you do" Max said.

"You used your powers, right? And you fucked around with time, and I died" Chloe assumed.

"Not like that…" Max said.

"You're supposed to back me up. So there's no way that punk-ass bitch Nathan Prescott is taking me down" Chloe said.

"You're right, he won't. Mark Jefferson killed you... and others" Max said, she had to make Chloe listen.

"Jefferson, the art teacher? That's bullshit! Nathan is the fucking serial killer! We saw the proof! Now, excuse me, I'm going to that party to make sure he never hurts anybody again. Are you coming?" Chloe demanded.

"She is telling the truth, Chloe" Iris finally spoke up. Max and Chloe looked at her and were shocked when Iris pulled up her top enough to reveal the band-aid on her side "He killed you and shot me... I nearly bled out in your truck... and I would have if David didn't show up just in time to save me. I told him about the dark room".

"So it was you that sent him to get me" Max realized, remembering how David told her that a friend of her's told him about the dark room.

"OK, what the fuck is going on? Can you both just tell me what happened already?!" Chloe demanded.

"Chloe... Jefferson drugged and kidnapped me. I was tied up in his bunker. You have no idea what hell I went through to get back here… but I couldn't let you die. You brought me back here, and I can't lose you again. I won't!" Max said, doing her best to not break down on the spot.

Iris had wide eyes as all anger she felt against Max were now gone. Forget her nightmares, Max went through something far worse than she did.

Chloe looked horrified "Oh... Max. I'm... I'm so sorry... I was the one who dragged you into all this shit... Nobody, especially you, should have to go through that... Now we have to stop Jefferson... with one bullet".

"No! Not this way! Chloe, I… I can't keep fixing everything, if all I'm gonna do is just break it, over and over again. I know how this is gonna turn out and... I'm afraid I'm fucking up all these alternate realities" Max said.

"Wait... alternate realities? What do you mean, Max? What did you do?" Chloe asked.

"Max..." Iris said as she put a hand on Max's shoulder "I think we should tell her".

"Tell me what? What happened?" Chloe demanded.

"Chloe, I'm... I'm going to tell you the truth, no matter what. I changed your past and I had to make a terrible choice, and I... I..." Max struggled to say it.

"Max. Please tell me... I won't be mad at you..." Chloe assured.

Iris took Max's hand "Max, you got this".

Max nods and continued "I both was able to go back in time... to the last day William was alive. I stopped him from leaving, but... But you ended up in a car crash instead. And I utterly ruined Iris life in the process".

Chloe looked surprised "You saw my dad again?

"You... you were completely paralyzed. And you were in pain. You were slowly dying, and you… you asked us to… end your life" Max bit her lip at the terrible memory "But Chloe, there was no way I could do that... I had to return to this timeline... to see you again. I had to...".

"We both had to" Iris said.

"God, Max... That must have been... That must have been awful for you... I'm so sorry I had to ask that of your both..." Chloe said

"It was worse for you. But I had no idea what would happen, and... as usual, I messed everything up, and… I never want to hurt you, ever. You have to believe me" Max pleaded.

"Of course I do. Do you think I would even know how to handle that situation? Nobody would... The important thing is that we're together again" Chloe said.

"You're right. That's why you should come with us so we can stay together... and stay alive" Max said.

"I hear you, Max... but do you think we should let Jefferson get away with torture and murder?" Chloe asked.

"Of course not! If we tell David, he'll believe us and he can actually stop him... right?" Max said.

"I don't get it... Why do you trust him, after you totally reamed him the other day? He's not even at our house anymore" Chloe said.

"Chloe, no matter how much of a douche he's been, David truly cares about you" Max said.

Chloe scoffed "Right, after he all but threatened Iris with jail if she ever showed her face again".

"He saved me, Chloe. Had he not shown up when he did, I would have died, laying in a ditch, inside your truck. And if I had died, I wouldn't have been able to tell him where Max had been taken" Iris said.

"And if Iris hadn't told him, I also would have been dead right now" Max added.

"Max... Iris... I had no clue... I should have been the one to save you both, but... I'm so grateful David was there "So what's your plan?" Chloe asked.

"We tell him everything, including that Victoria is in danger" Max answered.

"Okay. You've both been through so much... I believe you both. After all, I'm still your faithful companion, Max. And your older sister, Iris" Chloe said.

Iris smiled "My awesome older sister".

"Yes, you are. So, listen... In a few minutes, me and Iris won't know any of this happened... nothing. We absolutely have to stay in your room and do nothing. Then we explain everything to David, and we finally let him do his job. You'll have to tell us exactly what I did and said just now. Just explain that I traveled through time using the photo" Max said.

"Will you believe me?" Chloe asked.

"I'll always believe you, Chloe" Max said.

"So will I. You haven't lied to me yet, Chloe and I don't expect you to start now" Iris said before looking at Max "And Max... I am sorry, for what I said".

"Don't be. You saved me Iris, and now, I need to make things up to you... will you make it with that injury?" Max asked.

"As long as I don't overexert myself. Let's fix everything" Iris said.

With that they all held hands and left. Then everything fades to white and scenes in the timeline are altered.

**.**

**A shorter chapter since most of what happened in the final episode wouldn't effect Iris to much since she was trapped in the hospital due to a bullet wound.**

**But the next chapter might be the last one, meaning this story is getting closer to the end. Everything will be revealed next time.**

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**One Final Choice.**

Iris opens her eyes and noticed Max next to her. Both of them looks around. Chloe is standing in front of them, watching the tornado. Which still happened, no matter what they tried to do, it still happened.

"Oh, Chloe!" Max runs up to Chloe and hugs her tightly.

Chloe turns around "I see that the real Max is back... So, how was your time trip, dude?"

"Shut up. Oh, you're alive! You're alive, oh... all of us! I did so much to bring you back, Chloe... and it worked. It actually worked. You're with me again" Max said in relief.

Chloe hugged Max "It looks like even fate doesn't want us apart. And... you traveled through multiple realities just to... save my ungrateful ass over and over. I hope it was worth it, but... I don't blame you for wanting me out of your life, after all my drama".

"Come on. I'm the official Drama King and Queen of Arcadia Bay this week. Just look at what my powers have caused in... just a short time. I mean... I'm nobody" Max said.

"Max, you are a reckless idiot. But you are not a nobody. You are much more than that" Iris said as she walked up to them "I admit, I have been pissed at you for throwing me around in all your time manipulation and constantly screwing up my chance to start a new life. But you are still my friend Max. And friends stick together even when they make mistakes".

"She's right. You're Max-fucking-Caulfield, Time Warrior. Even if you weren't, you're kind and caring. Nobody could have a better best friend... Nobody. You didn't ask for any of this to happen, but it did. You need to accept how awesome you are" Chloe said.

"Maybe I willed it subconsciously, or something. I always wanted my life to be special... an adventure... but not without you. And it didn't happen until I moved back here, so... without you, my powers wouldn't even exist" Max said.

"Then for whatever scientific, mystical reason, that we'll obviously never figure out... We were meant to be together at this exact moment in history. I have to think that Rachel was somewhere behind the scenes, fighting for justice..." Chloe said.

"I'd like to think that, too... We all owe Rachel Amber. Now tell me everything that happened. You... You remember, right?" Max asked.

"Well, we... we left the party and made sure Jefferson couldn't find us. For once, I was glad I lived in an actual fortress. Then the storm got hella crazy and... and you said we would be safe at the lighthouse" Chloe explained.

"Chloe, look! The storm is getting bigger now. It's coming closer. I... I can't even believe this is real, but this is happening because of me" Max said in shame.

"Stop it! Stop beating yourself up, okay? We've both paid our dues already on that. Oh, God, look at that! Look at that monster! Who knows... This could be Rachel's revenge... Our revenge. The lighthouse is out of the way of the tornado. Come on!" Chloe demanded

"Oh... What... Chloe..." Max collapsed in Chloe's arms.

"I've got your back, Max" Chloe said.

"Max are you... Ok...?" Iris said before she felt everything go dark.

* * *

When she opened her eyes she was in the empty space she was in before. She looked around trying to find someone. But there was nothing but darkness. She began to walk, hoping to find a way out... but what she saw... made her grow more scared.

She saw her memories... memories of her past life. She saw all the times she spent with Gladio when she was a kid, when she first mat Noctis. All the time she spent with the guys, all the fights she tried to help them with... both good and bad memories kept hitting her in the face.

"Why am I seeing this now? I've spent all this time trying to move on" Iris said to herself.

"Oh, so you are just going to forget about us now? You always were useless, but I didn't think you were this selfish" Came an all to familiar voice.

"Of course she is selfish. She let you die and abandoned me" Came another familiar voice.

Iris looked up "Jared... Talcott?".

"I'm surprised you even remember our names after what you did. You claim to be an Amicitia, a powerful shield. But you did nothing as that bastard killed me" Jared said in disgust.

"No. I wanted to help, but there was nothing I could do" Iris said in shame.

Talcott scoffs "Some shield you are. You even left me so you could go on a live a good new life. But it hasn't been a good life, has it? That's called karma you selfish-".

"SHUT UP!" Iris screamed as she rushed through them "I am not going to let some fake ghosts torment me".

"Fake? Nothing is fake here, my little twin" Iris looked up and saw... herself?

"Who are you?" Iris demanded.

"I am you. The real you, the one you've been trying to deny" Her other self said.

"I don't understand" Iris said.

Her darker clone smiled "It's simple. I am the truth behind your lies. You talk so much about being a shield, a loyal and true friend. Yet you left your entire world behind, your family, friends. All for your own selfish desires. You couldn't stand living by the rules of your real home, so you abandoned everything in a pathetic attempt to start a new and better life".

"You're right... I didn't want to live a life where my destiny was decided for me. I wanted to be free. I wanted a life where everything was my choice. My new life has not been perfect, but at least it's my life" Iris said.

Dark Iris laughed loudly "Do you really believe that? Have you really not noticed that you are still letting others decide your life for you?".

"What?" Iris asked in confusion.

"HAHAHAHA! So you really haven't noticed. Very well, let me show you" Dark Iris said as she moved her hand and showed the memories of Iris and her time with Max and Chloe "Take a good look at all these memories and tell me which one of them was your idea? Which one of these memories happened because of you?".

Iris looked at them "Wh-what are you trying to tell me here?".

Dark Iris shook her head "You are so dense, I am embarrassed to be a part of you. Ever since you arrived in this crappy world, you've let Max and Chloe drag you around and into their own messes. You never made a single choice on your own. You just let them take charge and followed them around like a loyal pup. That is what you are, Iris. A stray pup who blindly follows her new owners".

"That is not true! I chose to be with them! To be there when they needed me. And I did my best to help them" Iris argued.

"Only for dear little Max to undo all your efforts. Because at the end of the day, she is the one who has the power. And she abused them to the highest level. She could have done so much more with them, but she only used them to futher her own agenda" Dark Iris said.

"You are wrong! Max may be reckless and don't always think things through. But she is a good person, and a good friend. She did her best to help everyone" Iris continued to argue.

"Oh spare me that crap. Max only cared about herself. She wanted to be special, and of course she risked destroying reality so she can have a blue haired tomboy to fuck" Dark Iris said.

"Max loves Chloe, of course she is going to try and save her" Iris said.

"And yet Chloe has done nothing but use Max as a tool in order to achieve her own selfish goals. And she used you as a meat shield to save her own ass" Dark Iris said.

"Chloe and her family took me in. I would be a homeless girl on the streets if not for her. Helping her when she is in danger was the least I could do" Iris argued.

"There you go again, acting like you had a say in the matter. Chloe made you are darling little sister, and you became her loyal guard dog who can't think for herself. You said you chose to be with them? Even if that is true, it still don't change the fact you let them decide how your new life has been these past few days. They made all the decisions, and you just went along with them. You even stayed put like a dog when they didn't want you around for the moment" Dark Iris said.

"Shut up! That is not true!" Iris said, beginning to shake.

Dark Iris smirked "Isn't it ironic? You left everything behind to start a new and free life. You hoped to reach heave, but fell to hell!".

"SHUT UP!" Iris screamed as she punched her darker self, making her surroundings shatter like glass.

Iris fell to her knees shaking "Iris!".

She looked up "Max?".

Max ran up to her "Iris, are you OK!?".

Iris quickly grabbed her shoulders "Max, I need you to tell me something. And please be honest".

"Of course, what is it?" Max asked.

"Am I real person? Am I really your friend?" Iris asked.

Max looked worried "What are you talking about? Of course you are".

"Be honest Max! I haven't done anything worth while. I just followed you and Chloe around. I didn't help you in the slightest" Iris cried out.

"That is not true, Iris!" Max said as she grabbed Iris' face "You protected me from Nathan. You protected both me and Chloe from Frank. You helped save Chloe from the train. You made a lot of our missions a lot easier. And most of all, you saved my life by telling David about the Dark Room. You promised to be our shield, Iris. And you were".

Iris tried to calm down "Really? But almost non of all the choices was my own".

"If you feel that way, then once this is over. Me, you and Chloe are going to do whatever you want. You will decide the future for our little family" Max said.

Iris could not help but to smile at that "Thank you Max... I love you... and Chloe...".

Max hugs her "And we love you, Iris".

With that, everything went white.

* * *

Iris and Max fall to the ground. Noticing Chloe had carried them to the lighthouse.

"Max? Iris? can you two hear me? Please, say something" Chloe begged.

"Chloe? I... we must have passed out... Sorry" Max said.

"More like we got trapped in a nightmare" Iris said.

"Oh, thank God... Don't you ever do that again, okay?" Chloe pleaded

"I swear... but that nightmare was so real... was so horrible..." Max said.

"It felt like hell" Iris said.

Chloe takes their arms and they stand up. Max watches the tornado, horrified "This is my storm. I caused this... I caused all of this. I changed fate and destiny so much that... I actually did alter the course of everything. And all I really created was just death and destruction!".

"Fuck all of that, okay? You were given a power. You didn't ask for it... and you saved me. Which had to happen, all of this did... except for what happened to Rachel. But without your power, we wouldn't have found her! Okay, so you're not the goddamn Time Master, but you're Maxine Caulfield... and you're amazing. Max, this is the only way" Chloe said as she hands Max the photo she took of the blue butterfly.

"I feel like I took this shot a thousand years ago" Max said as she looked at the fateful picture that started it all.

"You... You could use that photo to change everything right back to when you took that picture... All that would take is for me to... to..." Chloe began before she holds her face in her hands.

Iris got wide eyes when she realized what Chloe meant "No!".

"Fuck that! No... no way! You are my number one priority now. You and Iris are all that matters to me" Max argued.

"I know. You proved that over and over again... even though I don't deserve it. I'm so selfish... not like my mom... Look what she had to give up and live through... and she did. She deserves so much more than to be killed by a storm in a fucking diner. Even my step... father deserves her alive. There's so many more people in Arcadia Bay who should live... way more than me..." Chloe said with tears running down her eyes.

"Don't say that... I won't trade you" Max said, her voice cracking.

"You're not trading me. Maybe you've just been delaying my real destiny... Look at how many times I've almost died or actually died around you. Look at what's happened in Arcadia Bay ever since you first saved me. I know I've been selfish, but for once I think I should accept my fate... our fate..." Chloe said.

Max was beginning to feel hopeless "Chloe...".

"Max, you finally came back to me this week, and... you did nothing but show me your love and friendship. You made me smile and laugh, like I haven't done in years. Wherever I end up after this... in whatever reality... all those moments between us were real, and they'll always be ours. No matter what you choose, I know you'll make the right decision" Chloe said.

"There got to be another way!" Iris shouted, hating every second of this.

"We tried the other ways. Max tried everything else. But it all kept on coming back to this" Chloe said pointing to the storm.

"Chloe... I can't make this choice..." Max begged.

Chloe grabs Max's arms "No, Max... You're the only one who can".

Max looked at the picture, her whole body trembling from the horrible decision she would have to make. Iris could feel it too. This was the moment. This was the moment that would end it all. The choice that would decide the future. The final choice.

"Max... it's time..." Chloe said softly.

"Chloe... I'm so, so sorry... I... I don't want to do this" Max cried.

Chloe hugs Max tightly "I know, Max. But we have to. We have to save everybody, okay? And you'll make those fuckers pay for what they did to Rachel. Being together this week... it was the best farewell gift I could have hoped for. You're my hero, Max" They share a passionate kiss "I'll always love you... " She looks at Iris "And Iris... you are the best little sister I could've ever hoped for. You are a true guardian angel. I love you so much".

Iris was shaking, knowing the choice Max made. Chloe walked up to hug her, but Iris couldn't take it "NO!".

She suddenly snatched the picture from Max, tore it up and threw it in to the storm. Max and Chloe looked at her in utter shock, neither expecting her to do that.

Iris turned around, tears streaming down her face "Who are we to force Max to make such a choice? I am done standing on the side lines and doing nothing as you two make all the decisions. I made this choice! You hear me!? Everything that happens from now on is because of me! THIS IS MY DOING!".

"Iris..." Chloe whispered, not beveling she didn't see how much Iris must have suffered from the crap they made her go through with them.

Iris was breathing hard but then her face was struck with realization of what she just did and she turned back to the storm "Oh gods... Courtney! I am sorry Courtney! I'm so sorry! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" She fell to her knees "I'm sorry! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!".

Max and Chloe hugged her from the side as Iris broke down crying hard. She didn't think her choice through at all, she just reacted out of panic. No matter what she did, she would be forced to sacrifice one loved one to save another.

"I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry..." She repeated over and over again.

"Iris... We will always be with you" Chloe said.

"Forever..." Max added.

Chloe and Max hugged Iris more and they watch as the tornado hits Arcadia Bay. Iris finally decided to make her own choice... and it ended up being the most heartbreaking choice she ever had to make.

**"Do not worry child... this will not be the end"** Came a voice that was both familiar and yet Iris didn't know who it was.

"What...?" Iris wondered silently, until she saw the sky lit up and a large hand reached through a portal before making the storm go away.

Iris got wide eyes "Wait... you are...".

**"The time manipulator weakened the walls of reality just enough for me to do this. But this is all I will be able to do for you, child. This will be your last chance to make your own life. Fail again, and you are on your own. We will not speak again"** The powerful god that sent Iris here in the first place said before he vanished forever.

Chloe blinked several times "What the fuck just happened?! One minute the storm was about to fuck everything up, then there was a bright light and next thing I see, the storm is over and town is fucked up but still standing".

Iris smiled weakly "Maybe... destiny finally threw us a bone... come on, let's check on the others".

"She is right... let's go..." Max said.

* * *

The storm had destroyed a lot, but thankfully, most of the people had pulled through. Chloe found her mother, and quickly ran up and hugged her hard. Joyce hugged her back. Despite all the difficulty they had gone through, right now they were just happy they were both alive and together again.

Iris looked around for a while until she noticed Courtney, and with tears in her eyes she rushed over to her. Courtney wasted not time to kiss her hard, and Iris happily returned it. After such a close call, they needed this.

It took several weeks to clean up the mess that the storm left. A lot of the buildings were damaged and a lot of people were hurt. But slowly, life began to come back to Arcadia Bay. Nothing would ever be the same again, but at least they were alive to see another day. The school were not damaged by the storm, so the students could still stay there, though everyone got some time of to recover and talk to their family. A rough end to a horrific ordeal.

In Courtney's bedroom, both her and Iris were sleeping together, naked. Last night they finally did the deed and had sex. Iris was more than happy to give up her virginity to the girl she loved. She woke up when she heard some buzzing, she looked at her phone, yes, Iris had finally gotten her own phone. She picked it up and checked the message.

It was from Chloe, and it said: _**Rise and shine, sleepy head. It's time.**_

"Oh, right. I almost forgot" Iris said to herself, before slowly removing Courtney's arm from her.

"Leaving already?" Courtney asked as she woke up.

"Sorry, but this is important. I will be back soon" Iris said as she got out of bed.

"God, your ass is so cute" Courtney said while admiring the view.

Iris blushed but smiled "Get used to the sight. You will be seeing it a lot more soon".

"Oh I will" Courtney said while licking her lips "And your pussy was real tasty too".

"Alright, now you are being a perv" Iris said as she grabbed her clothes.

"If loving your body makes me a perv, then so be it" Courtney declared.

Iris rolled her eyes before putting her clothes on "You are hopeless, but I still love you. See you soon".

Iris gave Courtney a goodbye kiss before hurrying outside.

"Come on Iris, you overslept. It's almost time!" Chloe urged.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Iris said as she ran in to Chloe's truck and they speed away.

* * *

The truck came to a stop and the three girls ran towards the light house. They made it just in time.

Max put up a new camera she borrowed for the day "Alright, the camera is set. Hurry and get in to position!".

They ran to the bench and sat down, with Iris in the middle, Chloe to the right and Max to the left. They waited until the camera took the picture and hurried to check. All three smiled as the camera have perfectly captured both them and the sunrise.

"Now that is one hella good looking team" Chloe said.

"A happy team" Max agreed with a smile.

"A family" Iris said "I am just so happy that we all got to enjoy this moment".

"All thanks to destiny finally cutting us some slack" Chloe said.

Iris had considered telling them the whole truth about where she came from and how she got here. But she decided not to, since now she was finally ready to leave her old life behind and start a new one. Max had sworn to never use her powers again, it was simply to risky. It was better to just let destiny take it's course now.

Max looked at the sunrise "This may look like a overused happy ending. But I'll take it".

"Yeah. We all got a second chance at life, better not blow it... even though my Step-Father is still a bit of a douche" Chloe said. She had finally learned her lesson, and managed to make peace with David. It would take a while, but one day they would be able to call each other a real family.

Iris smiled at that "And you are still a punk. And Max is still the humble nerd. But I wouldn't change that even if I could".

"Hey, I am not a nerd... anymore" Max said.

Chloe laughed "Babe! You are my future wife now. So get used to being called many names".

"You both suck". Max grumbled.

Iris giggled before watching the sun set. They beat destiny this time, but there would still be more challenges in the future. But there is one thing they all learned from their experience.

**Life is Strange.**

**.**

**And there you have it. This is the last chapter of this story. I know some of you might be a little annoyed at the happy ending. But considering I would've been forced to pick between two heartbreaking endings if I decided to follow the game. Yeah, I pick my own ending, thank you very much. After all the crap the characters had to go through, they deserve a happy ending.**

**Well, I would like to thank you all for reading this story. I had a lot of fun writing it, and I am very happy you all stuck with it all the way to the end. But now that it's over, I have other stories to focus on.**

**.**

**Let me know what you think of this final. All reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
